Sky Knights: Book One Chapters 21-31
by Evolution In The Dark
Summary: The land is plagued with war, a corrupt government, and easily brought people; all of this and love and friendship thrive stronger than ever.
1. Chap 21: Double Date

**Warning: **Strong graphic adult content.

**Chapter 21:** Double Date

"_There is no such thing as 'Love' in my line of work." _

This was said by Deader Alive and Prudence couldn't understand why it bothered her. Through time she developed a certain appear to him and she was beginning to fall in love, even though she wouldn't admit it. So why did it bother her that he doesn't believe in love? Prudence stood at Lydia's house trying on several dresses until she found one suitable for a casual date. "What do you think?" She asked Bertha who was searching for hair ribbons.

Bertha rather liked pastel pink, it brought out the emerald of Prudence's eyes and the the soft ruby of her hair. It also complimented the thin darker pink and yellow vertical lines of the skirt. "You look great." She smiled and then wrapped a pastel yellow ribbon in the hair. "Now the look is complete."

Claire, in her mutated form, sat across the room as she watched the two. _"How does that runt get to be courted?"_ She thought bitterly.

Prudence noticed the rotten mean stare of the bore-like girl through the reflection of the mirror. _"Bertha,"_ She whispered _"that girl looks so mean to us. Why?"_

Bertha looked through the mirror's reflection. _"She been though a lot and is probably in deep thought."_ She replied.

Lydia walked into the room, wearing a dark violet dress. "Are you ready Prudence?"

"Yes." Prudence answered, beaming in anticipation.

Bertha envied the two, but only just a little. She wanted to experience her first real courtship. Just once a normal evening under the stars while being held in the loving arm of her date. "Don't forget to take an umbrella... Just in case." She suggested and Lydia and Prudence grabbed umbrellas, a thick shawl, and blankets. "I made snacks and drinks." She informed and gave them a basket.

The front door bell rang and Bertha answered to rather different version of Beetlejuice. The wild strands of his blonde was now combed back and the dusty usual fashion of his tan pants and dark maroon shirt was now a nicely tailored black and white vertical stripped suit. "Beetle, please come inside." Bertha greeted with a smile then escorted him to the parlor. "Lydia will be out in a moment. Would you like something to drink?"

Beetlejuice would've normally requested whiskey but he didn't want the risk of being accused as a drunk. He thought for a moment, knowing damn well he may need a little something to ease the pain of the presence of that cyclops. "Something strong." He replied.

'Something Strong'... Bertha's time as barmaid proved that there were a wide variety of that. "What kind of strong?" She questioned.

Beetle looked completely puzzled. Other than his two favorites he never cared for details and whiskey was whiskey to him. "Surprise me." He simply replied.

Bertha combined a sweet red table wine with a mixture of a freshly squeezed grape and orange with a twist of lime. She gave it to Beetlejuice and he studied it with a pleased look. "Wow, that was tasty." He commented. "Is that something you learned at the Broth-" Beetlejuice stopped right there as he knew he was about to drift into uncomfortable territory.

Bertha noticed too but she didn't take offense nor say anything. She placed a finger over her lips and _"Shhh…."_ She whispered followed with a wink.

Beetlejuice smirked and nodded in understanding. He liked that girl, she knew how things worked. He looked to the swelled belly of her pregnancy and pointed. "When is it due?" He questioned.

"I don't know." She replied.

The door bell rang once again and this time Kevin answered the door, and there stood Deader Alive. He wore his usual black leather jacket, white tank top, and rugged smokey black denim.

"Must you always dress for hunting?" Kevin asked sarcastically with a raised a brow. "Of course you do know that you're going on a date, right?"

This child, this strong spiteful spirited child reminded Deader of how he was as a boy. "I don't only dress to hunt, I dress to kill too." He said eying the boy.

Kevin wasn't impressed nor stunned by the Cyclops one bit and so narrowed his eyes to him. "Sure… dress improperly, just don't be an asshole."

Yes indeed, this spiteful child was like him as a boy. "I'll keep that in mind." Deader replied.

Lydia and Prudence descended the stairs. They both tried to hide away their blushing, but that failed, their cheeks were just rosey as the flower itself. "Ok, let's do this." Deader said and then grabbed Prudence by the arm.

Kevin gave Deader a hard kick to the ankle and Deader give Kevin a mean growling stare. "You're supposed to greet your date by placing a kiss on her hand like a gentleman, you idiot." Kevin spat.

"Kevin." Bertha scolded and then looked to Deader "I'm sorry about that," She said with such bashful embarrassment "Kevin is a handful at times." And with that, Beetlejuice escorted Lydia and Deader escorted Prudence out the door and to the carriage. Bertha turned to Kevin and the bore-like girl. "It's just us now."

_****The Evening Ride ****_

Lydia sat next to Beetle in the back seat of the carriage as Prudence sat with Deader in the front as he handled the horse. They rode along the main road toward Central Clock Town. "How about we see what's at theater." Beetlejuice suggested.

"At this hour? They're likely to have Can-Can girls." Lydia replied.

Beetle grinned, the thought of a dozen Can-Can girls holding their skirts up as they kick their deliciously slender legs high in the air while getting a peek of their lacy panties. Lydia noticed his sly horny dog grin and nudged him in the ribs, staring him with a deep disapproved frown. "_Damn,"_ Beetle thought taken aback _"I can't even have a pleasant thought."_

"I rather have a simple evening out." Prudence said.

"I agree." Deader said and his approval made Prudence beam even more.

After much back and forth about where to go, they decided to visit the Village Lake. Lydia and Prudence set up the picnic under a tree while Beetlejuice unfolded the mosquito tent and Deader tied the horses. Prudence arranged the pillows against the tree and Lydia opened the picnic basket. Lydia was amazed to see all the food Bertha had packed for them; Ham and Chicken sandwiches, large wrapped deli pickles, grapes, cut buttered carrots, freshly squeezed lemonade, and jellied tarts.

"Wow," Prudence awed, surprised as she too looked inside the picnic basket. "How did Bertha get all of that? I thought the food was rationed."

"The ration officially starts tomorrow." Lydia informed and then looked to Beetlejuice. "What kind of sandwich would you like, chicken or Ham?"

"It doesn't matter to me, Babes." Beetlejuice replied. Lydia handed the ghost a sandwich and he looked inside the sandwich then looked back to her. "What, no mayo?" Lydia giggled a bit and snuggled with him under a blanket.

Prudence looked to Deader as she ate. He appeared to be in deep thought as he stared into the distance. It was like he knew what was happening on the other side of the world. "Deader, what are you thinking about?" She asked.

Deader smelled blood, fresh torn blood, followed with the distant sound of wolves. He knew that they were no where near them by their scent. Wolves traveled in packs and he would often roam with them. "It's nothing." He replied and Prudence cuddled against his arm. He looked at her and raised a brow but said nothing.

"_Why doesn't he like me?"_ Prudence wondered in thought. _"What's wrong with me?" _She wanted to be close to him, to be attractive to him, but it just wasn't working out.

Lydia caught notice of a rabbit that hopped into their tent to nibble on a stray carrot. _"Aww…"_ She whispered as she pointed to the creature. Beetlejuice peered to the creature but paid more attention to Lydia as she cuddled against him.

Prudence sighed lovingly. _"Do you see the rabbit, Deader?"_ She whispered. He didn't reply, his eye was locked on the creature as his hunger grew wild with each passing moment. He quickly snatched the creature and snapped its neck. Lydia and Prudence stared to Deader with wide shocked eyes as he peeled the fur off the rabbit just like the skin of a banana. Deader buried his face into the creatures fresh, tearing apart its guts as he ate. The girls heard every flesh curdling bite and slurp from his teeth.

Deader then took notice of Lydia and Prudence and their shocked speechless expressions. Perhaps he was being rude. "Would you like some rabbit?" He offered while holding the dripping cracked neck of the creature toward them. Lydia and Prudence fluttered their eyes and fainted. "More for me then." He shrugged and continued to eat.

Beetle just shook his head. "Great job Romeo."

_****Meanwhile at Lydia's house…**_

Bertha cleaned the house. It was the least she could do for Lydia allowing her to stay there. Kevin was assigned to keep Susan entertained. He looked inside the cabinet for something they could play. "Would you like to play chess?" He asked. "How about a card game?" Claire wanted nothing to do with it. She stared into the fireplace, wishing for a way to change back into her normal beautiful self. Kevin saw something when he looked at Susan. His powers allowed him to see images of Mr. Brewster but nothing more. "Hmm…" He pondered but didn't say anything. Whatever the matter with this bore-like girl, has to do something with Mr. Brewster.

There was a knock at the door. Kevin answered and to his surprise, it was Donny. "Hi Godfather." He greeted and allowed the ghost to enter. "I need to speak to your mother, it's important." Said, Donny. Just as Kevin was on his way to retrieve her, she entered through the reception archway. "Bertha, I must speak to you." Donny said and then took notice of the strange girl by the fireplace.

Bertha escorted Donny inside the study where they could speak in private. Donny gave Bertha the key to his house in the forest. "Kevin has a key and you should have one too. Furthermore, I plan to tell my parents about our engagement."

"_Engagement?_ He _expressed an interest of marriage but he never actually proposed, unless… his confession was the proposal."_ Bertha thought. She never felt worthy to become a wife, especially not now in a traditional since. She wanted better for Donny and has often thought of ways to convince him to change his mind, but she needed more time to plan. "Don't do that! You should wait until the war is over." said, Bertha.

"That's why we should marry now. I'm being shipped off to war and as a soldier's wife, you'll be taken care of." Donny explained and then touched his hands upon Bertha's stomach. The baby within was moving, kicking happily. "I would like to wed before the baby is born."

Bertha felt sad. She knew Kevin and the new born inside her didn't belong to Donny, even though he treated them as such, but she didn't feel worthy to become his wife; and she was going to prove it. "But it's not right," She began "It's not right to give me such love and attention when I haven't shown you any in return." She said and reached inside his pants and began fondling his privates. Then with her slender finger, she penetrated his insides, pressing lightly against his prostate; all of which she learned servicing at the Brothel.

Donny held Bertha in his arms, softly caressing her delicate skin with his hands. The feeling, this odd expression of love, was of course new like all else; but he didn't hold her back. He softly placed kisses along her neck, groaning from the strange intense sensation. He held her tighter, holding back the urge to climax, but he did not hold back the soft lustful groans he released in her ears. Bertha didn't expect that. She seen many girls in the Brothel do the same trick to other men and they have been knocked to the floor. _"Maybe I'm not pressing hard enough." _She thought then proceeded to press harder as she took his member into her mouth. Donny twitched and shook followed by a release of his seed. Bertha didn't swallow the seed nor did she spit it out, she dared to kiss him with his own seed leaking into his mouth. _"That should convince him not go along with marriage with me."_ She thought.

"So, you'll into that weird stuff," Donny began as he smeared away the remaining drips of his own seed from his lips "Perhaps we can speak further about it durin' our honeymoon."

Bertha was shocked, completely shocked by how calm Donny was. "Whu... What?" She uttered but didn't mean to utter so loudly. She tried to keep the feeling all inside but that drastically failed. "You… You... You know about that?"

"Please remember that I'm a soilder for the King's army," He reminded, holding her closer in his arms "I have heard nasty tales from the classy privileged gentlemen of Clock Town, to horny swamp dogs of the Docks."

Bertha knew that this was true, men do gossip just as much as women. "What else have you heard from these men?"

"They gloat among themselves, I don't listen to everythin' they say." He confessed. "But I've seen you, and I know you fancy them bad boys." Bertha thought of Scuzzo the Clown, Bartholomew Batt, and Mayor Maynot; and yeah, it couldn't be denied, each are bad in their own right. She blushed heavily and tried to hide it, but it failed. Donny leaned to her ear. _"I can be a bad boy too,"_ He whispered then licked her earlobe _"and when we're married and the baby is born, I'll show you how."_

Bertha's mouth dropped, Donny was never known to ever say such things, or have such a seductive lustful tone. She nearly fainted but stumbled. Donny caught her and laid her on the couch. "Bertha," He said then leaned to her, placing a kiss on her lips "I want you."

Bertha was too stunned to say anything, she was still in shock by what happened, and after a moment she completely fell out. Donny covered her with a nearby blanket and kissed her once more. "Good night, my love."

_****Outside…**_

Beetle and Deader looked at each other with deadly stares. This could be an opportunity for Deader to catch Beetlejuice, but that would leave the girls unprotected from the other nightly predators. And this would be a great opportunity for Beetlejuice to use his magic against Deader, but his magic is known to deflect on others and he didn't want to risk any happening to Lydia.

"So…" Beetlejuice spoke to break the ice of conversation "Are you going to get lucky tonight?"

Deader formed a piercing stare, it was the kind of stare that read through ones soul. That dirty minded ghost was referring to sex with Prudence, but Deader's focus was strictly on Beetlejuice's capture. "My luck may strike in a different way." He replied.

"Do you have a way to wake the girls or are gonna gross them out some more?" Beetlejuice sarcastically questioned.

Deader took smelling salts from his utility belt and open them, waving it in front of Lydia's and Prudence's nose. They coughed as they woke and Beetlejuice looked to Lydia. "Are you alright?"

"I believe so." Lydia said as she got up from the ground. She then gave Deader such a pitch. "You didn't have to kill the rabbit or be such a cannibal about it." She spat.

Deader gave the dark haired girl a sly grin. Prudence became a little envious. She always known Deader fancied Lydia's aggressive behavior, a trait she doesn't have. "Lets just go home now." She said.

"Excellent suggestion." Deader agreed as he stared directly at Beetlejuice "I have other matters to attend to."

"_I bet you do."_ Beetle thought, but instead said. "Yeah, me too."

The four rode back to Lydia's house, this time with both girls riding in the back of the carriage. _"Do you think I should kiss Deader?"_ Prudence whispered.

Lydia gave Prudence an odd stare. _"But he still has rabbit flesh in between his teeth."_ She replied in a frown of disgust.

But that was the least of Prudence's worry. She wanted Deader to fancy her and not Lydia, and she wanted to give him a real kiss to sway his thoughts away from her. Now in the pathway which leads to front door, Beetle tried to give Lydia a kiss on the lips but his attempt was blocked by her hand. "You agreed we would do this the traditional way." She reminded him.

"_The traditional way. No kiss on the first date, at least not on the lips."_ Beetlejuice thought then leaned once more and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Deader however wasn't so traditional. He grabbed Prudence and gave her an open mouth kiss, which surprised her seeing as she was planning to give him the kiss. The taste of warm chewed flesh was too much and Prudence coughed up what seemed to be a chewed rabbit's gut. "Eww…" Lydia frowned in disgust.

Beetlejuice raised a brow to Deader. "Ok Romeo," he spoke in a sarcastic tone "Let's not make the girls sick on their first date... again" Deader snorted in response and Lydia and Prudence waved to their dates before they entered the house.

Bertha, who just woke from a previous faint, approached the two with a shocked expression. "Look at what Donny did to me." She said and then showed them a pure black gold ring which was placed on her left ring finger. "What I am going to do?" She panicked.

Kevin entered the reception area wondering what the fuss was all about. He saw Lydia and Prudence were overly happy but his mother standing there sad and confused. "What's going on?" He asked as he approached them.

"It seems that your mother is engaged." Lydia informed, gazing upon the well known to her Juice Family ring. Kevin ran to his mother and gave her a big hug as Claire widened her eyes in disbelief. _"Why would anyone marry a whore?"_ She spat in thought.

"But…" Bertha couldn't believe any of this. She expressed her concerns to Lydia and Prudence and now they're celebrating. "But…"

****The Woods****

Beetlejuice roamed the woods in his invisible form. He knew Deader might come after him at any given moment. He floated instead of walking to avoid crumbling dry leaves that lay on the ground. He floated high and low, making sure to change pattern every so often. "Surprise Beetlejuice." Deader spoke right before he sprung from a tree and stumped him to the ground. He gazed upon a much surprised ghost. "Your invisible form can not hide your stench, the stench of a murderous coward."

Beetle was taken so much by surprise that he involuntary returned to visible form. "Ok, you got me, now what?" He asked and Deader withdrew his sword and held it to him. "Oh, I see…You want the reward for my capture."

"I wanted to capture you for bringing war upon my Village," Deader informed "The reward is just a bonus."

"Look you," Beetle spat "I didn't bring war nowhere alright, I'm just a thief and a prankster, that's it."

Deader didn't care for Beetle's excuses and quickly flung his sword to cut his throat but the ghost faded completely.

"Too slow, Cyclops." Beetlejuice teased.

Deader removed a glove which contained magic from his pocket. He slid it on his hand and focused all his concentrated energy to sense ghostly movement. Beetlejuice floated right behind Deader and attempted to scare him using his best look, but it didn't work. The Cyclops flipped Beetlejuice over his shoulder using the magic glove.

"Too pathetic, Ghost." Deader teased.

Beetlejuice turned into a giant snake, the very creature Lydia fears the most, and slithered around Deader making hissing noise.

"Oh how nice," Deader smiled as he stood steady with sword in hand "I always wanted snake skinned fashions." He commented and then twirled around just as Beetle slithered around him. The swift movement of the Cyclops and the snake were evenly matched, but Deader was clever and his sword was specially crafted to hold a potion that would slow the movement of any ghost regardless of their experience with powers. As he swung his sword small fragments of dust would touch upon Beetle's long snake form.

After a while, Beetle noticed a slight change in movement. He wasn't as quick as Deader anymore and he moved until he slowed completely, then it forced him to return to normal shape. "Damn." He spat. Deader quickly used this distraction to slice Beetle across the back and stabbed through the chest. Beetle cringed in deep pain as he fell to the ground. No matter how much Beetle tried, or how much power he used, the blade of the sword couldn't be removed from his chest. "Shit."

The sword held power, much more than to simply slow the movement of ghost, the metal of the sword was crafted with toxin which if enabled by the owner can exorcise the ghost, an act which would cause any ghost to immediately go into The Lost souls Sanctum. Beetle definitely didn't want to go there, the last time he was there, it took him nearly a decade to get out. He decided to reason with the Cyclops. "What did I ever to do to your Village besides take a few pieces of gold?"

"You impregnated the virgins and married women of my tribe and brought war upon sacred land." Deader spat.

"The women gave themselves to me… willingly, I didn't do anything forceful to them." Beetle spat. "And two, what war? I didn't know anything about any war. I just wondered around until I found a place to rest."

Deader just gazed upon the ragged form of a ghost. "And do you spill your seed everywhere you rest?" He questioned.

"If they let me, yes." Beetle replied then looked to the Cyclops. "Look, what are you bringing me in for anyway? Sex that was completely consensual, war I didn't know a thing about, or theft?"

Deader couldn't argue with sex upon the women of his tribe, he took witness to the women giving themselves to Beetlejuice. Although he would never place himself inside a married woman, Deader knew there was no law against it. As for the virgins, even during his travels, Deader couldn't resist the scent of a willing virgin. "I will have to further invest your war crime but I can definitely haul your ass for theft."

As promised, Deader took Beetlejuice to a place the ghost dreaded the most, even more so than Sandworm Saturn. This place was located on high mountain with white clouds for streets and a large red and white stripped candy canned castle at the far end of the land. "Oh, no, not there." Beetle pleaded.

When they reached the castle a short girl with blonde curly hair stood waiting at a tall candy colored gates. "Ah Beetlejuice," she greeted with a smile too sweet for her own good "It's nice to see you again."

"You must be Little Miss Warden." Deader spoke.

Miss Warden performed a curtsy as she gave a smile. "That I am, and you must be Mr. Deader Alive." Just then two large teddy bears took Beetlejuice inside the castle. Then she looked to Deader "Don't worry, I will immediately notify the prince about your efforts."

"Good." Deader simply replied.

"If you are tired you're welcome to stay." Miss Warden offered.

Yes, of course Deader was tired but the candy colored streets and the creepy smiles of the people made him build the strength. "No thanks." He replied and walked away.

Miss Warden entered the castle and into the room Beetlejuice was strapped in. She removed both blue colored doll eyes from her sockets and replaced them with red. She then smeared way her soft pink lipstick and reapplied it with black. She turned to Beetle with a giggling mad crazy look on her face. "My favorite toy has returned for me to play with," she smiled "Isn't that nice?"

Beetle hated the candy cane coated hell. Everyone was under some sort of control to keep them nice and show creepy smiles. Everyone dresses in cute sailor style doll clothes and eats nothing but cookies and milk.

Miss Warden removed a spiky thick candy cane colored rod from the cabinet. She licked the tip of the rod and it caused her tongue bleed a little. She walked over to Beetle, gazing over his bent over form. "Do you remember our favorite game?" She asked then snapped her fingers and two large teddy bears ripped Beetle from all his clothing. "Do you remember how much fun we had?" She questioned then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Beetle bit his bottom lip as the candy cane colored rod forced its way inside his rear. The rod wasn't lubricated, it was just touch by the tongue of Miss Warden. He cringed in pain as each dry spiky inch climbed its way inside. "Do you know how much I missed my favorite toy?" Miss Warden asked then gave him another kiss. "I missed you very much."

"Let's play 'Tea House'." Beetle suggested as he grunted in pain. Tea house was a trick he used centuries before.

"No more tricks," She cooed "we'll play another game."

"What kind of game?" He grunted in pain then began a mental plea. _"Please don't say 'Dolly'… Please don't say 'Dolly'… Please don't say 'Dolly'."_ He knew that harsh game would cast a spell which would alter him to epic proportions.

"I think I'll leave in first game inside you..." Miss Warden replied as she formed a wick grin "As we play 'Dolly'."

Just then, Beetle's blonde hair grew longer and his chest grew larger as his skin developed a soft feminine touch. And he tried not for it to happen but his manhood twisted and folded painfully into womanhood. He turned to the sickly sweet sadist of a woman. "You bitch," he spat. "You –"

Miss Warden shoved and strapped a red rubber ball gag inside his mouth. "No, no, Betty," She called him the nickname she gave him when they played this game. "Don't have a potty mouth or I'll have to punish you."

"_What else could she do to me?"_ Beetle spat in thought.

Prince Vince entered the room. "Ah Beetle, you look very stunning in your new form." He commented in a teased. Miss Warden pulled a lever to the device Beetlejuice was strapped in to make his legs spread wider for all to see his new formed privates. "Tickle, tickle…" The Prince teased with a sly smile as he tickled the sensitive parts of Beetle's girl parts.

Beetle muffled loudly through the mouth gag."What was that?" The Prince cooed then slid a finger inside of Beetle's enterance and then looked to Miss Warden. "Shall I wait a little while longer before I break his virginity?" Beetle's eyes grew wide upon hearing this and struggled and muffled as the Prince smiled and drove his finger deeper inside.

"You can play with him whenever you're ready, Your Majesty." Miss. Warden replied.

The Prince peered over and gave Beetlejuice a lustful dark stare. "Excellent."


	2. Chap 22: Hardships

**Chapter 22: Hardships**

Prudence swam in a peaceful lake during early nightfall. There were fireflies, several stars, and the reflection of the moon in the beautiful serene water. She then took notice of a man across the lake. She swam to take a closer look, and found it was Deader Alive.

This Cyclops of a man dare to invade her waters with his naked pale muscular body, his wild violet hair, and his eye, his all seeing eye that can pierce though the soul of another and reveal the most sacred of things. This caught her heart as she spied upon him form afar. The interest grew stronger as each muscle flexed across the current and the moon reflected its light against his skin. His lips, the lips that told no lies, she wanted him, she them to kiss her sweetly, seductively against her lips. "I want him." She admitted then she woke.

Prudence found herself in the bed of a guestroom inside Lydia's home. She heard a cry in the distance and removed herself from bed to see it was. It was the bore-like girl, Sarah.

Claire stood in front of the bathroom mirror crying as strains of blonde fell from her scalp. She caught notice of Prudence looking at her and slammed the door. _"What was she looking at?"_ She spat in thought. "_Thick eye glassed wearing freak."_

Prudence didn't like Sarah, she didn't like one bit and would often wonder why Bertha put up with her. She put on a housecoat and descended the stairs to the kitchen where Bertha and Kevin were preparing breakfast.

"The milk and eggs are rotted." Kevin spoke as he looked inside the cooler. "We better replace the dry ice before any more dairy is brought in."

"Oh no," Bertha worried. "It'll take all day to get dry ice."

"I better head out and get it now." Kevin said.

"Oh, no, you don't," Bertha countered. "You get washed for school. I'll go to the Rationing Center, after you eat."

"But Mother, your condition," Kevin began. "It's cold out, you can't –"

"No argument Kevin," Bertha countered. "Now please, do as you're told."

Kevin didn't like the idea of his pregnant mother going alone.

"I'll go with her Kevin," Prudence spoke as she entered the room. "You don't have to worry." Kevin still didn't like it. He didn't say anything and then left the room.

Bertha sighed heavily. "He's worried about you, so am I." Prudence spoke. "You didn't really intend to go alone, did you?"

"There are many women servants that are pregnant doing the same thing, so I will not be alone." Bertha replied.

Prudence never once imagined any woman doing such work, especially one who is expecting, but still, principals were principals. "If you're going to go out, you should always have a friend with you."

Just then the front door slammed. Bertha and Prudence went to see what made the door slam like that. The girls seen from the window that Kevin walked away with an angry frown. Bertha felt guilty and began to cry, she knew that her son was only trying to help.

"Bertha please," Prudence spoke. "Let Lydia and I go to the Rationing Center, you just stay and rest." Bertha didn't want to upset anyone else so she just nodded in agreement and returned to the kitchen.

_****Meanwhile at the castle of Miss. Warden…**_

Beetle, or rather Betty, woke in a small cell surrounded with other overly happy prisoners. He checked his newly formed female privates. It didn't seem to be penetrated with anything larger than the finger of the Prince.

Beetle looked into the prison wall mirror to see how much he changed from last night, he knew he had the form of a woman, but the look always changed. His skin was a silky smooth pale, his hair long and blonde, and his breast were large and perky. The overall look reminded him of Lydia's rival, Claire Brewster, except he still possessed his emerald green eyes.

"So disgusting." Beetle frowned as he modeled his beautiful form in front of the mirror. Then he raised a brow when a pleasant thought entered his mind. He cupped his breast and fondled them. "At least I can play with these." He grinned.

"Entertaining yourself are we." Prince Vince spoke as he appeared from out of nowhere. Beetlejuice turned to him with a snarl. "Well Beetle, soon enough you won't have to do that yourself. I have a special surprise for you."

"Oh wow," Beetle spat sarcastically with a roll to his eyes. "I get to receive your Princely prick, how nice."

"Your dreams are your own Beetle," Prince Vince spoke. "Just know that particular dream will stay a dream."

"Not really," Beetle spat. "I once had this crazy dream years back that you finger fucked me, and just last night what happened? … Ah yes, you finger fucked me. So you see Princey Pie... Nightmares are dreams that come true."

"That was rather fun," Prince Vince gave a sly smile. "We may have to do that again."

Beetle growled as he gave the prince a deadly stare. "Fuck you." He spat.

Prince Vince gave a small chuckle as he looked upon Beetle's female form. "Ah Beetle, you're so adorable when you're angry."

Beetlejuice couldn't use his powers in the candy cane colored world. His only skill was to con Miss. Warden, and that wasn't going to be easy since he has conned her the last time. He growled at the Prince and growled even more when the Prince winked at him with sly smile.

Miss. Warden and two large cute teddy bear guards came to Beetle's cell. "Its time we get you ready for your surprise." She smiled.

_****Clock Town Shopping District****_

Lydia and Prudence waited in the long line outside the Rationing Center. "We're almost there Prudence." Lydia spoke.

"What's your family's name?" The Ration Officer asked.

"Deetz." Lydia replied.

The Ration Officer studied the list in his hand. "Even though your family owns a house in Clock Town, your income level is not up to privilege standards."

Lydia was outraged. "That shouldn't mean anything." She spat. "We waited in this line like everybody else. Now give us our portion of ice and food."

"Actually, it does matter." The Ration Guard began. "This Center is for rich income families, and according to your family's income, your pick up location is at the Docks, not here."

"You can't do this." Lydia spat.

"Yes I can." The Ration Guard gave her a wicked smile then looked to the crowd. "Next."

"Hey!" Lydia spat. "We waited all day."

"I don't care." The Ration Guard spat then once again looked to the crowd. "Next."

"Wait –" Lydia spat but was tugged away.

"Look miss," The Patrolling Guard spat. "If you and your friend don't leave right now, I'll arrest you both."

"On what charge?" Lydia challenged.

"Government Harassment." The Patrolling Guard spat. "Now be good little girls and run along."

Lydia huffed and walked away and Prudence followed right behind. The girls went to the Docks to wait but when they arrived, no one was there. "Where is everyone?"

"Maybe there's rationing in the Village." Prudence suggested.

"Nope." Spoke a nearby homeless man. "They only have two centers, one for the rich, and one for the poor."

Prudence looked to Lydia. "It didn't say anything about that in the paper."

"Of course not," The homeless man spoke. "They never do."

"How much do you know about this center?" Lydia questioned.

The homeless man looked to the girls. "You don't know, do you?" Lydia and Prudence shook their heads. "The center here in the Docks closes after 11:30 a.m., while the one in Clock Town stays open until. 6:00 p.m."

Prudence looked on her wrist watch. "It's 2:30."

"I can't believe it." Lydia spoke. "We waited in that line for four hours."

The homeless man looked to the girls. "This is just a taste of what will happen, as the war progresses, everything will get worse. I've seen it."

Lydia and Prudence returned home, they saw Kevin was tending the garden.

He planted potatoes, carrots, and broccoli, and he was taken good care to make sure that they grew.

"Kevin," Lydia approached him. "Please don't be upset at your Mother, or us, but -"

"We have food." Kevin spoke. "I didn't go to school because there was no school, so I went to the Rationing Center."

"Which one did you go to?" Prudence questioned.

"The Docks." Kevin replied. "And Mr. Acrossthestreet gave us the dry ice and food stored in his cooler since he will be away to train the solders."

"I thought they made him retire." Lydia spoke.

"He thought they did too." Kevin replied. "But since they didn't promote a new person, they called him back."

"Thank you for getting that for us Kevin." Lydia smiled.

Kevin sighed heavily. "I just wish you people would listen to me and let me help. Just because I'm a kid, doesn't mean I'm stupid."

Prudence came by his side. "We would never think that you're stupid Kevin."

Lydia came by his side as well. "And our ears are always open to listen to you." Then she gave him a hug. "We are in need of help, and we welcome yours with open arms and proud smile, knowing that you will give us your best."

Kevin smiled a little. "Really?"

"Yes." Lydia confirmed. "Now, let's go see how your Mother is doing."

_****The Village****_

Barbara and Adam cleaned and packed away the items of their store.

"We had this business for years," Barbara saddened. "It's a shame to close it."

"They raised the business taxes to fifty percent." Adam spoke. "We can sell our goods on our property."

Barbara sighed heavily then took notice of thick red smoke far in the distance. "Adam," she called, gaining the attention of her husband, and pointed toward the smoke. "What's that?"

Adam adjusted his glasses as he took upon the sight. "It's the Steel Mill riots." He replied then turned back to her. "We better hurry this up and get home."

_****Meanwhile at the Clock Town Hospital…**_

Nurse Bea watched as Dr. Prankenstein packed belongings in his office. "Doctor, the patients need you." Bea spoke. "Please don't leave."

"Mr. Brewster owns this hospital and fired me." Dr. Prankenstein spat. "If people need me, they can find me in the Pharmacy."

"Will you at least examine the last patient?" Bea questioned. Dr. Prankenstein sighed heavily. "Please Doctor," She pleaded in worry. "She is a young girl who is expecting."

"Send her in." The Doctor sighed in defeat.

The girl walked into the exam room. "Hello," She greeted in shy tone. "I'm Bertha."

Dr. Prankenstein studied the girl. He recognized her through her homely looks. "Miss. Bertha," he addressed her properly. "Why haven't you seen me earlier about this?"

"As you know," Bertha began. "My father died, leaving his family with a great amount of debt, a debt which left me penniless. I saved six months of coins to see you today."

Dr. Prankenstein also knew that the debt she spoke of was owed to Mr. Brewster. "I would've seen you despite that fact."

"Oh?" Bertha raised a brow. "I didn't know you take patients with no coins. And I mean no coins, Doctor. I spend whatever I make on my son."

"_There was a first child?"_ Dr. Prankenstein thought taken aback. "I'm a being of compassion first and foremost Miss. Bertha. I don't turn away anyone in need of medical attention."

Bertha touched upon her stomach as baby kicked inside. "I just want to know if the baby is healthy."

Dr. Prankenstein touch upon her stomach with a stethoscope and heard the baby's movements, then he examined her overall physical body. "Everything seems to be in order. The child is healthy and should be due anytime now."

Bertha sighed in relief. "I will be in the Pharmacy if should ever need me in the future." He informed.

"Thank you Doctor." Bertha smiled then left.

Dr. Prankenstein called for Nurse Bea and she walked into the room. "Destroy all existence that she was here, I don't Mr. Brewster to –"

"I already know, and I took care of it." Bea spoke then saddened. "I don't want to work for Mr. Brewster. I think I'm going to leave too."

"No you stay. Don't allow your skills to go to waste Miss. Bea." Dr. Prankenstein replied. "The patients need you, and I need you to keep me informed about what that bastard is up to."

_****The Forest****_

Lydia, Prudence, and Kevin practiced sword fighting as Claire sat and watched from afar. Kevin dropped the sword from his hand as he grunted in pain.

"What happened?" Lydia questioned.

Kevin's semi-ghostly powers allowed him to vision something special about a girl, a blonde girl who appeared to be Lydia's age. "I…I saw … a Sky Knight. She is the dark."

"She's evil." Prudence spoke in worry.

"No." Kevin replied. "She's not evil, just…just…wealthy."

Lydia helped Kevin from the ground. "Tell us more." She urged.

Kevin didn't see anymore. "That's all I was allowed to see." He replied then picked up his sword. "I want to see the outcome of all of this."

"I would like to be this Magic Welder you speak of." Prudence spoke.

Kevin looked to his red haired Godmother. "You will."

Deader Alive walked to them. Prudence blushed heavily when she saw him, the way his muscle looked, sculpted in his shirt. It reminded her of the dream. "You 'Proper' women know nothing about weapons." He spoke. "If swords are your choice, then use short swords, not long medieval swords."

"I'm not a girl." Kevin spat.

"The blind, lead by the blind." Deader spoke as he looked to the boy. "You are taught by women who haven't handled a small blade, let alone a sword."

"Look you," Lydia spat as she looked to Deader right in his face. "We're all learning, together."

Deader gave Lydia a sly grin. "You are learning to fail girl."

"Teach us." Kevin prompted.

"Hmm…" Deader said aloud in thought then gave a small chuckle. "To teach women and a small boy… I may, but if I spend time with you" He stared to Lydia. "In return."

Prudence didn't like it, she didn't like one bit. She was about to intervene until Kevin stopped her.

Lydia didn't like this either, but since Mr. Acrossthestreet left Kevin to train soldiers, there was no one else. She looked to Deader with his sly grin as he stared at her like she was a piece of meat. "I… I agree." She replied.

_****Miss Warden's castle****_

Beetlejuice was strapped against an electricity board. Miss Warden smiled and laughed as each volt of electricity shocked Beetle, an act which lasted over an hour. Prince Vince sat comfortably on a throne as he took witness of all this. "That will be enough Miss. Warden." He spoke.

Miss. Warden stopped and turned to the Prince. "What do you wish to do now?"

The Prince left from his seat and walked to Beetlejuice in his tortured woman form and gave a sly grin. "Did you have fun?" Beetle gave the Prince a deadly stare then spat blood from his lips. "What you endured was in preparation for the surprise I arranged for you."

Beetle tried to use his magic, even though he knew it wouldn't work, not in this world. He looked to Miss. Warden who changed from her frilly blue dress to a tight shiny black vinyl dress. He never seen her dress so provocative before, this must be new for her, or if not new to her, new to him.

Miss. Warden had the ability to change her eyes and hair at any time, but her overly happy smile and innocent giggle stayed the same. She always wore dresses, preferably blue, and they always were frilly with a big bow, just like a dress one would see on a doll. Beetle has heard rumors of Miss. Warden and her new ways of sadistic dress, but he ignored it. He just couldn't picture a twisted doll image of a girl dressed such a way. But when it came to the rumors of the new ways of torture, oh yes, he listened and experienced some things for himself.

Just then Bully the Crud walked into the room. "Yeah," Miss. Warden cheered. "I'm glad you could come."

Bully took notice of the blonde haired ghost girl strapped against the board. "Is she the one?" He questioned.

"Yes." Miss. Warden smiled. "Let me introduce you to Betty."

Bully looked at Betty with a lustful hungry stare. "How pretty." He grinned as he stroked Betty's face. He turned to Miss. Warden. "What's the catch?" He spat. "I know I'm gettin' paid for –"

"No, no," The Prince spoke. "Don't say it. It will ruin the surprise." He smiled.

Miss. Warden looked to Bully. "Let's get you cleaned up first." She said then escorted the bull into the other room.

Beetle was trying to piece together what was happening. Him transformation into a female, this surprise from the Prince, the way Bully the Crud looked at him, the alarm rang off loud when everything came together. Bully is supposed to have sex with Beetle while he's in his female form, an act which will then turn him into a female permanently. _"Oh shit."_ Beetle spat in thought. _"I gotta think of somethin' quick."_

_****Meanwhile at Lydia's house…**_

Bertha brought Sarah bowl of soup to the upstairs bedroom. Bertha wasn't aware that Sarah and her formal classmate were one and the same, but she know that this girl suffered inside.

"Please eat Sarah." Bertha spoke.

Sarah didn't say anything. She just grew bitter with each passing moment.

"I made rice broth today." Bertha spoke once more then sat next to Sarah to comfort her. "I wish I could understand you."

Claire turned to Bertha with such an angry stare. "Squeal!" she spat.

Bertha didn't know what to think or what to do. She placed the bowl of soup down on the table and looked to Sarah. "Please don't be mad." She pleaded. "I know what it's like to be outcast from town, but if we stick together, I'll work out."

"_Why the hell would I?" _Claire spat in thought. _"As soon as I return back to normal I'll –" _Bertha placed Claire's hand on her stomach to feel the baby inside moving. This feeling, the mystery of life within Bertha's womb captivated Claire and had her at awe, and when the baby's hand press against her hand, "Wow." uttered from her lips in sheer amazement.

Bertha was taken aback. She thought for a moment there, Sarah actually said something in clear English.

Claire placed her other hand gently on Bertha's stomach. "It's...it's amazing." She awed.

Bertha eyes widened in shock as a smile formed on her face. "Sarah, you spoke." She pointed out.

Claire looked puzzled. "I spoke?" Then upon listening to her voice, a voice and tone that was actually hers, she smiled with tears of joy. "I can speak normal again!"

**Notes: **O.O Things don't look so good for the town. Beetle has his hands full. And what's all this with Deader wanting to spend time with Lydia


	3. Chap 23: Beauties and their beast within

**Chapter 23: Beauties and their beast within**

Lydia and Prudence walked with Kevin to the forest to meet Deader for sword training. Lydia was nervous, she didn't know what to expect from Deader after training was finished. Prudence didn't like the arrangement, and grew secretly angry at Lydia for agreeing to meet privately with her new found love interest. Kevin was excited, at last, he could learn different fighting techniques.

Deader was sighted by Prudence as he was shirtless, lifting boulder weights. He wasn't as big or as muscular as her first love of course, but everything was at its place, perfectly sculpted just like her dream. She sighed lovingly as she gazed upon him.

"Let's get started." Lydia spat when she approached the Cyclops.

"I agree." Said Kevin.

Deader turned to the three. "You need to be mentally strong as well as physically strong to endure my style of training."

"Your introduction of the training you speak of bores me mentally to a strong degree." Kevin spat sarcastically.

Deader eyed the boy, just as Kevin eyed the Cyclops in return.

"Is this staring contest part of the training?" Lydia spat.

Deader flashed a grin. "I would rather stare at you."

Prudence grew furious and jealous. The lustful looked to Lydia should be at her. She didn't say anything, she just swallowed her bitterness.

Lydia, Prudence, and Kevin began with simple physical exercise, next they lifted small boulders, and finally Lydia and Kevin trained with swords as Prudence trained with long blade daggers. The training overall was intense, it was nothing ever experienced to the girls, but to Kevin, this was just like 's form of training, except Deader's form of training had more weight and forced you to push more.

As a trainer, Deader studied each of his trainees. First was the boy. This boy, just like him as a boy, is blunt, knows the street life and how to survive it. Second was Lydia. This spunky dark haired girl is mentally strong and could be physically capable. She reminds him of the beautiful aggressive women of his village. And third, this short red head, a girl he calls 'Kitten'. She tries

to be mentally strong but it fails her. She runs from her feelings instead of facing them, and to him, that is a lost cause. If she can't face her feelings, then how will she be able to face the enemy?

"I think that should be all for today." Lydia spoke as she rose with sore limbs.

"I agree." Said Kevin.

Deader just shook his head at the two. As a boy he spent over six hours in training, not the pathetic two hours they were complaining about. He looked to Prudence who still stood in training, then looked to Lydia as she stared at him with an inpatient frown. "You want a break?" he questioned.

"No." Lydia replied. "Kevin and I want to stop training for the rest of the day and do something else. We have other things to do you know."

"And I would like to do them without being totally exhausted." Kevin spat as he placed away his sword. "It's bad enough that I have to crawl up some ones chimney, but to do it while sore, is awful."

"Very well." Deader spoke.

Kevin helped Lydia store away the equipment in a nearby cave. Deader laced his boots and placed away his sword inside the holder of his belt. And Prudence just looked at Deader as he stared to Lydia.

"Well I better be off for work." Kevin spoke as he gathered his chimney sweep equipment. "Tell mother I'll be home for dinner." Then he left.

Deader walked with Lydia as she carried the training dummy toward the cave. "I want to meet up with you, tonight."

Lydia knew she agreed to meet Deader privately in exchange for his training, but didn't expect the meeting to happen so soon. "The training isn't completed," She pointed out. "So why should I meet you?"

"I never said the training was over." Deader replied. "You agreed to meet me if I trained you and your friends, and I have. We never negotiated details. So, I train and you meet with me, and it's just as simple as that."

Lydia knew he was right, and if it wasn't for the shame of it, she could've kicked herself for not discussing details or restrictions. "I hope you don't plan to grope me, because if you are –"

"I won't grope you." Deader spoke then walked away.

Prudence did hear their conversation. She just watched the body language, especially from Deader. He held a staring eye to, a sly lustful grin, and body movements that he expressed around Lydia.

Lydia walked to Prudence. "Let's go home."

"No thanks, I'm not ready." Prudence spat.

Lydia was taken aback by this attitude. She has never seen Prudence this angry before. "What's wrong Prudence? Did Deader push too hard?" she asked.

To Prudence, it wasn't Deader, it was her. "Why did you agree to meet with Deader alone?" she spat "You know I like him." then walked away angrily.

Lydia sighed. She didn't think of this either, she only thought of the team and how the training could give them strength, but Prudence was right, she shouldn't have agreed anything with Deader without speaking to her first.

_****The Victor's home****_

Bertha sat nervously inside the living room of Donny's Aunt Lucy and Uncle Victor. The ghostly couple lived a beautifully decorated home, but aside from that, inside that home, they stayed in their own separate paintings.

Aunt Lucy, the older sister to Donny's real birth mother, Bea Juice. And Uncle Victor, who married into the family as expected from an arranged marriage agreement. They always lived together, gathered together for the sake of decency, but have always been in separate worlds.

Bertha knew about the trouble Donny and his blood born family would have if he married her. This introduction is something was going to be dreadful. She looked to the dining room and saw the Maid set the table for afternoon snack. The table was nicely decorated with a white lacy table cloth, fresh yellow flowers, delicate chinaware, and the finest silver utensils.

Aunt Lucy was the first to walk into the room. "This was an unexpected surprise I must say." She greeted Bertha with a smile then sat across from her.

"I couldn't agree more." Bertha replied.

"Donny tells me that you are carrying his child." Lucy looked at the girl. "Is that true?"

Donny claimed the baby as his, and he claimed Kevin as his, so it was true in terms of his heart, but it wasn't true by his blood. "Well I –"

"Of course there is a possibility, the girl is a whore." Victor spoke from out of nowhere. "Donny paid her, and as a result of that, she now claims to carry his child."

Lucy looked to Victor with such confusion. "Did you question why Donny hired a prostitute?" She returned her look to the girl. "Why did Donny hire you, and why do you think it's his child you're carrying?"

"Donny didn't hire me to do anything." Bertha spat.

"A free prostitute is worse than one who offers herself for pay." Victor spat then he looked to his wife. "This Bertha once played with Donny and the others on this street as a child, now that she is a street scoundrel whore, she using pregnancy to get Donny to marry her, instead of Lydia."

"Well we can't have that, now can we?" Lucy spoke.

Victor looked to Bertha. "I will not allow you to ruin Donny's future with your lies –"

"I never said the child was –" Bertha began but was cut off.

"Silence!" Victor spat the regained composure. "However, I know what you seek. You want money. I am willing to give you coins to keep you mouth shut, and I'll pay for your abortion."

Bertha eyes swelled and her hearth sank upon hearing that. This guy offered to arrange for her baby to be killed. She quickly rose from her seat and smacked him hard across the face and left out the house, slamming the door behind her.

Donny came from the basement once he finished placing away his things. "Where's Bertha?" He questioned.

"Don't worry Donny," Lucy spoke. "That retched girl is gone, your Uncle and I took care of it."

"I'll get a court order to have that baby aborted first thing in the morning" Victor spat.

Donny turned to him with such an angry stare. "No you won't." he spat.

"Don't throw way your future on some street whore, when you could be wed to Lydia, a nice, talented, educated, young lady." Lucy spoke.

"I think she's lying to you about that baby being yours." Victor spoke. "But we can't take any chances."

"Are you listenin' to yourself?" Donny spat. "You both sound like barbarians."

Victor had enough of this. "Donny, if you don't follow the path to honor this family, your mother and father will owe me." He pointed out. "Their house in owned by me, your mother's nursing schooling was paid for by me, not to mention medical bills so you and your good for nothing older brother could be born properly inside a hospital. They owe us! But they won't owe us anything, not one red cent if you just follow my commandments."

"Do what your Uncle says Donny." Lucy spoke gently.

Donny grew tired of doing everything his Uncle wanted. He didn't like being told who his friends could or could not be, or what kind of career he should have, where he should live, or what bride he should wed. He did all this so his family, his real mother and father wouldn't owe his uncle, but it was over. "I'm not going to be a slave to your commandment anymore, I'm leaving."

"Your mother will suffer." Victor spat. "I do have the power and the connections to take away your mother right to practice nursing, and you know how much it means to her. You'll be a selfish fool to leave Donny."

Lucy didn't want her only chance of having a son to leave. She looked to her husband. "He's just concerned about his friend. Couldn't we put this abortion nonsense behind us and just move forward? We could just pretend it never happened."

Victor wasn't satisfied with that, but wasn't going to be responsible for his wife's breakdown. "I'm willing to turn the other cheek, aren't you Donny?"

Donny was torn, he didn't want Bertha to be jailed and her baby killed, nor did he want his mother and father to suffer, but if he left, only he would be free. He swallowed his pride and little happiness he had and stood by his aunt. "I'll…I'll stay." He spoke in a sad defeated tone.

"Good." Victor smiled with such delight. "Now that's settled, let's eat."

_****Miss Warden's castle****_

The Prince walked toward Beetlejuice as he remained strapped against the board. "My guards caught your skeleton friend." He began. "Of course he will have each and every bone broken for his crime. The crown jewels are a precious heirloom past from one generation to the next."

"Blah, blah, blah," Beetle spat.

The Prince frowned heavily for a moment, and then formed a sly grin. "Ah yes, of course. You don't want to hear me gab on and on about royal jewels, you're waiting for your 'cherry plucking'." He smiled then raised a brow "Isn't that the vulgar language you normally use to describe the intimate act of receiving the virginity of a lady?"

Bully the Crud walked into the room soak and wet, only wearing a bath towel wrapped around his lower half. The Prince took his seat on the throne and Miss Mental stood by with two large cute teddy bear guards. Bully ripped off the gown the blonde girl was wearing and took lustful gaze of her body.

Beetle cringed in complete disgust as the Bull climbed on top of him, but when he removed his towel, he revealed his dripping wet furry body, along with something Beetle could make fun of, a curtain personal flaw that will gain Beetle freedom.

"You're so little down there." Beetle pointed out in a tease. Bully huffed angrily at the blonde. "I was worried about losing my virginity, but no worries… It's safe. My pinky could do more than your little dinky dick."

The teddy bear guards snickered, and once that happened, Bully snapped in a furious rage. First he attacked the teddy bear guards. Then he destroyed the other things around him. Miss Warden grabbed the shot gun and shot tranquilizers at the Bull, but they missed. Bully charged toward the Prince, but Miss Warden quickly activated the protection fence around the throne. Once Bully charged his horns into the electric fence, he experienced a few volts of high pulse of electricity that coursed throughout his body. It slowed him down, but it didn't negate his rage.

As this all happened, Beetlejuice managed to wiggle an arm from the strapped belt of his restraint. He then quickly unbuckled the rest of his body and ran, ducking and dodging away from the guards and the other crazy happy filled freaks who tried to grab him.

Once away from the castle, he looked back to see that the castle has caught on fire, and the moo'ing of Bully's rage was heard in the distance. "Damn." Beetle spoke as he hid from the crowd of crazy happy filled freaks. "He really tore the place down."

Beetle took notice of the Prince, but didn't attempt to do anything. "This time." He spat as he watched the royal carriage quickly drive away. Then he saw Miss. Warden and her teddy bear guards struggle as they gathered all the remaining happy freaks. _"I better get out of here."_ He thought and quickly left.

Beetle knew that he was still in his pretty female form, and if he tried to rush the spell away, it would make things worse. He had to wait, and patience wasn't a skill he mastered. He just walked and walked into the woods.

****Clock Town Inn****

Clock town Inn wasn't like the luxurious Hotel Brewster. Deader gave notice for Lydia to meet him the Inn Tavern, where he sat and waited with his drink.

Lydia walked to where he sat. "What's this all about?"

Deader gave her a room key. "I'll be with you in five minutes."

Lydia didn't like where this was going, but she took the room key and went to the room. Once inside, she saw various sharpened weapon on the table. Lydia wasn't going to take any chances with this guy. She picked up a small dagger from the table and hid it in the cleavage of her dress.

Deader entered the room and stared deeply upon her with his single eye.

"At last, I have you all to myself." He grinned. He took notice that one of his daggers where missing from the table, and knew Lydia had it, but didn't say anything about it, the fact of all that made him grin even more.

_****Meanwhile at the forest…**_

Prudence was alone, just like she wanted. She needed to think, to clear her head. She didn't want to think that Lydia was stealing Deader away, but all logical thought came to that conclusion. The lustful way he looked at her, the way she so easily agreed to meet with him alone, clearly they were developing a secret affair.

"_I sense your unhappiness."_ Spoke a mysterious female voice as it echoed from out of nowhere. _"I know why you're unhappy and I can help you… if you allow it." _Prudence cautiously looked around. She did see anyone at first, but then, a short girl with curly blonde hair walked from the bushes. The girl wore dark glasses and frilly blue dress.

"Who are you?" Prudence questioned.

"My name is Miss Warden." The girl replied then did a curtsy with her dress. "I'm pleased to meet you." She smiled.

Prudence thought this girl seemed nice enough, but at this moment, she didn't give into trust so easily. "Why would you help me? You don't even know me."

Miss Warden walked toward Prudence as she studied her. "The women who are short like us suffer the most, a prejudice that will someday be no more. But where would be the fun be if life and its people had no flaws?" she smiled.

"Fun? … Flaws? …" Prudence retorted as she formed a puzzled look. "I don't understand."

"They think short women are freaks, and that we're weak… that's the flaw." Miss Warden began. "The fun in that is, they won't expect punishment from us."

Prudence considered this. "And you want that I should punish them."

"Forgive me for prying, but I was near the forest when you were sword training." Miss Warden said then placed a hand on the red head's shoulder. "I noticed your friend lusting after your boyfriend. Don't you think she needs to be punished for that?"

Only among her group of friends had she spoke a likable interest in Deader, but Prudence had never claimed that Deader was her boyfriend. She always wanted to have that official relationship title and Lydia with was taking it from her.

"I can make you strong and skillful." Miss Warden claimed.

Prudence deeply desired to be strong, just like the women described in the Cyclops tribe. "I need to be aggressive too." She uttered softly.

"I will give you that too." Miss Warden replied. "All I need is your blood."

Oh Prudence didn't like that at all. She thought the blonde was insane to ask for such. "I would withdraw a small sample of blood, mix it with a little magic, and inject back into your body, and then… you will have professional grade warrior skills."

Prudence has studied magic books ever since Kevin had revealed that she would one day command magic, and knew that some magic spells did require blood, but there had to be a catch. "If you doing this for me, what do you want in return? Nothing is free."

Miss Warden gave a smile. "Since you would have warrior skill, I would ask that you help me catch bad guys."

Catch bad guys, this was part of Deader's career. Finally, Prudence would be able to take a step in his shoes. "Is that all I have to do?"

"Yes." Miss Warden replied.

Prudence held out her arm as Miss Warden removed a small black case from her dress pocket. The case contained a syringe needle and a tunicate. Miss Warden withdrew the blood from Prudence's arm then added the magic inside the syringe and shook both things together. Once the mixture was completely ready, Miss Warden returned the blood inside Bertha's arm.

"Give the mixture twenty-four hours to take effect." Miss Warden instructed.

"Afterwards you want me to catch criminals." Prudence spoke.

Miss Warden shook her head. "I'm not ready for that yet, so you just go handle your own affairs. I'll seek you out when I need you." Then she vanished.

Prudence felt very confidant about this new power, but in truth, she had no idea what she gotten herself into.


	4. Chap 24: Trust and betrayal

**Warning: **This chapter has rape material.

**Chapter 24: Trust and betrayal**

Claire, still in her bore-like form, roamed the business district of Clock Town as she wore a dark cloak. She decided since she had the ability of speaking normally, she would visit her father at the Brewster Corporation. She climbed a tall tree which grew right outside of her father's office and saw him as he just entered the office. He sat down with a glass of scotch and sighed in relief from today's activities. Not only had been exhausted from morning business meetings, but also from dealing with local authorities for the search of his missing daughter.

"_Psss…Father." _

Mr. Brewster looked around his office, but saw no one. He was certain it was the voice of his daughter, but ignored it since he didn't see her.

"_Father, I'm in the tree."_

Mr. Brewster turned around to look outside. He saw a little girl who wore a black cloak, kneeing on the tree branch. "Claire, my dove… Is that you?"

"_Yes."_

Mr. Brewster stepped outside onto the office balcony. He couldn't see her as she hid in the dark shadow of the tree. "Let me see you." He urged. "I want to see your beautiful face."

"_I'm cursed Father."_

"Ah yes, your egg problem…" He spoke as he walked closer. "we will work that out."

"_No, the curse is on my face."_

Mr. Brewster in his youth, and even now, has played the game of spells and curses. He knew as one curse ended, another one began, if not to have both curses at once. "Come to me Claire. I can take it. Show yourself… please."

Claire was hesitant but she leaped from the tree branch and onto the balcony. She stood right in front of him and revealed her cursed nature. Mr. Brewster gasped as he took sight of his daughter's bore-like face.

"I need your help." Claire spoke as tears fled from her eyes. "I want to be beautiful again."

Mr. Brewster cleared his throat. "Of course I'll help you my dove." He smiled then placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "But because you're still in this…" He paused for a moment to try to quickly find a suitable word. "state." The spoke more with such confidence. "I won't tell the towns people that you have been found. We'll keep this our little secret and find a cure. "Claire wasn't really sure about her father's methods of finding a cure. The cures he provided so far involved her being molested by Dr. Void. "Smile for me." He urged.

Claire wanted to smile for him, but it just wasn't in her.

"It's alright my dove." Mr. Brewster smiled then reached inside his pocket and gave her a bag of coins. "You come back if you need more coins. But for now, I must return back to business."

The moment Mr. Brewster turned away and shut the balcony doors, he closed the curtains. Claire felt a indescribable pain as her heart began to break. She never felt so badly before, it was like her whole world was crashing down on her. To her the curse on her face was much worse than the intimate curse of her privates, at least then she could been seen, at least then she could flaunt her beauty for all the world to see, and be proud that no one else could ever possess that beauty. But now, she's just a bore-like girl.

Since Lydia didn't like how Claire treated the others, she was expelled from the house and Bertha gave her the spare key for Donny's house in the forest. Once Claire arrived to the forest house she buckled to the floor and released everything she held within her, a blanket of sorrow in a river of tears. She cried and cried in the cold unlit room of the living room.

Moments later the door of the master bedroom opened. Bertha stood in the doorway and looked to Claire. "I knew I heard someone in here." She yarned then gazed upon Claire's tearful face. "Sarah, what's wrong?"

Claire didn't dare share her secret with Bertha or anyone else, so she allowed them to call her by that house pet of a name. "It's none of your business." She spat.

"Ok." Bertha replied as she held up her hands in defense, then gestured a hand toward the warm lit master bedroom for her to step inside. "Well at least be warm." Claire walked inside the bedroom and sat on a chair. "I'll make a warm bath for you." Bertha spoke then carried a small bucket of water into the next room.

Claire didn't know what to think of all this. She didn't want to be catered by such an ugly girl, but she had no choice in the matter.

"The bath is ready." Bertha informed.

Claire walked into the bathroom and took off her clothes and modeled in front of the mirror. Other than dry skin and small freckles, her over all body still looked normal and perfect, but her face, that when she broke down and cried.

"Sarah, are you alright?" Bertha asked from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Leave me alone." Claire spat then slid her body into the warm bath. The water was nice and warm, stirred with a heavenly scent of jasmine oil, it felt so good against her skin, and when she washed her hair, she discovered some of her blonde actually grew back.

When her bath was over, Claire returned to the bedroom and saw Bertha sitting by the fireplace. Bertha hummed softly as she rocked slowly in the rocking chair, gently patting her rounded pregnant stomach. "Are you hungry? I have tarts."

Claire was taken aback by how the soft golden flicker of light glazed upon Bertha's skin, and how the light made her eyes shine so, it was like tiny stars dancing in her eyes. "No, no thank you." she softly replied.

"I placed a clean nightgown on the bed for you." Bertha informed.

Claire removed the towel away from her body, but did not yet put on the nightgown. Instead she turned to Bertha fully exposed. "Do you think I'm ugly Bertha?"

"No." Bertha replied sincerely without a second thought. "I think you're very beautiful."

"Really?" Claire questioned.

Bertha walked to her side. "I wouldn't lie to you, Sarah." Then she placed Claire's hand on her stomach to feel the baby move. "If I were lying, my baby wouldn't be happy."

Claire buckled and cried on Bertha's shoulder. "I… I used to be normal. I used to be beautiful. Now, I'm not sure if I'll ever see myself that way ever again." Then she cried even harder when her deepest darkest secret spilled outward. "No one will ever love me this way."

"Sarah, you're pretty mean but," Bertha pointed out then revealed a little fact of her own. "I love you."

Claire found herself melting upon those words, and when she looked into Bertha's eyes, she found sincerity that she couldn't see in anyone else, but then she immediately dismissed it and smacked Bertha in the face with a mean look. "I don't want your love." She spat. "I want my beauty." She spat some more during her rant until her hair began to shed, and her throat began to close the normal way of how she spoke. "Oink… Oink? ... Oink! ... Squeal!"

Bertha's eyes widened in shock as she took sight of all this. "Sarah… Sarah, please calm down." She pleaded. Claire struggled, but she eventually calmed herself. "Sarah, if you don't want to be near me, if I offend you, then you don't have to stay, but I'll be here if you want to talk or something."

Claire quickly put on her dress and left the forest house and went home to her family mansion. She noticed her father inside of his bedroom and knocked on the window from outside.

"My dove, what are you doing here?" Mr. Brewster quickly spoke then looked around. "Did anyone see you?"

"No Father." Claire replied.

"Do you need more coins to stay at the Inn?" He questioned.

"I have enough coins," Claire looked back to him with her bore-like face in his face. "but no Inn will allow me to stay there." She spat. "I want to stay here, in my room." Then she removed her cloak and sat on a chair. "I won't alarm the staff. I know that this curse is a secret."

Mr. Brewster poured Claire a drink and she took and drank it. "Just rest and leave everything to me, my dove."

Claire once again took off her dress, but this time instead of a spare nightgown made of cotton that awaited her, it was pure silk. "Ah yes, the finest things at last." she sighed lovingly. As she snuggled in bed, Claire just could'nt shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right in her father's behavior. She just shrugged it off and settled to sleep.

_****Lydia's house****_

Prudence finally returned and went into the living room and saw Kevin sleeping on the couch in front of the fire place. She noticed the blanket he slept in was now on the floor and went to go pick it up, once she placed the blanket over him, Kevin fluttered his eyes.

"Hello." Kevin yarned. "You're home late."

Prudence saw that there were no lights anywhere else in the house. She knew Lydia and Bertha would have a lantern lit. "Where's Bertha and Lydia?" she questioned.

"Mom stayed in the forest house, and godmother Lydia went to the Inn to meet that Cyclops, but she'll be back soon." Kevin yarned.

"_Inn?"_ Prudence retorted furious in thought. Lydia at the Inn with Deader, her love interest, this didn't sound right at all. Kevin tossed in the blanket and continued his sleep, as she left, slamming the door behind her.

_****Meanwhile in the Village…**_

Beetle, still in his female form went to hide at his rival's trailer. He knocked on the door until the dark of the windows lit. "Alright, alright… I'm comin', I'm comin'…" Scuzzo spat from inside the trailer. The clown gazed upon the blonde ghostly beauty in front of him and formed a smirk. "Well hello baby."

"Keep it in your pants Clown." Beetle spat.

Scuzzo immediately recognized the attitude even though the voice was softer and the body of were the voice spoke was totally different. "Oh it's you." He snorted. Then he pointed to a portion of Beetle's body that he admires. "Nice tits."

"Cut the comedy, I need a place to stay." Beetle spoke and Scuzzo allowed him to enter.

"You know of course if you stay, you'll owe me another favor." Scuzzo pointed out.

Beetle rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah… As long as you don't –" He stopped talking, he didn't want the clown to even guess what he went through. "Fuck it, I'll owe you ok."

"Alright then." Scuzzo agreed then threw his rival a pillow and blanket, then left from the room.

Beetle grumbled to himself. He hated to owe that Clown, but more importantly, he plotted revenge against the Prince.

_****Clock Town Inn****_

Lydia didn't trust Deader, and she didn't let go of her sight of him for one second. She stood there planning different methods of attack just in case he tried to grope her. She wasn't going to be a victim, nor was she going to continue the waiting game, if something was going to happen, she was going to have it be known right here and now. She removed the dagger from the cleavage of her dress. "I won't allow you to touch me." She spat.

"I saved not one, but two of your friends and you still don't trust me." Deader spoke. "Then you insult me by thinking that I would grope you."

"Then why did you have me meet you here?" Lydia spat.

"I hide no secrets. I want to mate with you." Deader revealed. "But I'm no rapist, and I would not do such things to have you." He knocked away the Dagger from Lydia's hand and pressed his body against hers.

Lydia couldn't deny the heat from his body felt made her weak, and the scent of leather and sweat was in a way exotic, but the fact of the matter couldn't be hidden or forgotten. "Please don't."

Deader growled, releasing his deeply desired thirst for lust. Lydia felt the raging throbbing beast of his manhood from outside his pants as he pressed her against him. He released Lydia from his grip at stared to her. She didn't cry or release one single tear in worry, she stared back at him.

"Thank you." Lydia spoke relieved that nothing further happened. "Let's just forget that this ever happened and start anew." Then she held a hand for him to shake. "Ok."

Deader sighed, he really wanted to mate with her, he hoped that she would agree, but as it now stands, he wasn't criminal enough to take it from her, but was good enough to shake her hand. "I agree."

_****Meanwhile, outside of the Inn…**_

Prudence hid in the bushes and looked through the window to see if she could see Deader or Lydia. The Barmaid was seen mopping the tavern floor and the Cashier counted the coins in the safe. Lydia was seen descending the stairs from the upstairs hall and left the Inn.

Prudence climbed the tree to the long upstairs balcony to locate Deader. One room had a tall ghoulish man with big lips as he watched a ghost woman seductively dance. The second room had a very short ghoulish man wearing a business suit as he smoked a cigar, sitting across from the table. The last room had Deader as he walked from the bathroom after taking a bath. He stood there with his glossy muscles and dripping wet hair as he dried himself.

Prudence eyes widened as he threw the towel to the ground, revealing himself in full nakedness. He possessed a sculpted plump ass, and when he turned around, she saw his chest built to perfection, free from chest hair or scaring, and she even gazed upon the large beast of his manhood as it stood fully erect with bulging throbbing veins.

Deader turned off the lights and leaned against the pillows on the bed with only the fireplace burning. He rubbed his body with oil as he closed his eye. Prudence noticed this was no ordinary rubbing, this was sensual. She watched his hands caress his neck, chest and abs. She heard his low lustful growls as he licked his lips. She even dared to watch as he wrapped his big hand around his manhood, pleasuring himself.

Prudence returned to the other end of the balcony and climbed down the tree. She was blown away by what she saw, but this didn't negate the knowledge that Lydia had been in Deader's room to pleasure him moments before. She wanted her strength and warrior skill that Miss Warden gave to her and couldn't wait to use them, even if her first test of these abilities would be use them on her former friend, Lydia Deetz.

_****The next day****_

In Clock Town Castle, Miss Warden knelt in the front of the Prince as sat at his desk inside his bedroom. "I will not tolerate failure Miss Warden. I want Beetle recaptured and brought to justice." The Prince spoke.

"You will have him soon Your Majesty." Miss Warden assured. "I have recruited a new agent that will assist me in his capture."

"And when can I expect Beetle to be in custody?" He questioned.

Miss Warden knew better to cross the prince. She owed him everything, especially since he gave her a private world to govern. "Sometime during the week Your Majesty." She replied.

The Prince looked to her with a deadly stare. "Do not fail me."

_****Meanwhile, at the Village… **_

Beetle woke in Scuzzo's trailer on the circus site. "Oh yeah," he huffed. "I'm still here." He frowned. After he washed up, Beetle walked outside and saw all the circus freaks, and he was relieved to be around those freaks, instead of the overly happy freaks of Miss Warden.

"If I was drunk enough… would I do it?" Scuzzo spoke as he sat a mini bicycle on a tight wire, looking to Beetle's female form.

Beetle, being the pervert that he is, immediately knew what the Clown meant and gave him the finger.

"Was that an invitation?" Scuzzo raised a brow with a smartass smirk. "No thanks Beetlejerk. I would have to be drunk... even if I did finger play witcha."

Beetle frowned heavily, he hated being a female. It wasn't so bad for him to be this way within the walls of Miss Warden's world, but out here, he was constantly womanized.

"Hey sweetheart." Another guy walked to Beetle and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Wanna go mate with me? I'll pay you." He said then squeezed a breast.

Beetle turned to the guy, he couldn't use his magic in his female form, but he didn't need magic to give the guy a strong punch in the face. The punch sent the guy twirling around, and then he fell to the ground. As the guy came to, he noticed blood dripping from his nose and mouth. "Bitch." He spat then left.

"Hey Beetle," Scuzzo called gaining his attention. "there's somethin' you should see." He escorted his rival inside the medical and pointed to scattered bones on the cot. "Jacques body parts."

Beetle looked around the tent for a important missing piece. "Where's his skull?"

"The boys didn't see it." Scuzzo replied.

Beetle remembered what the Prince had said about Jacques being tortured and that they were going to break his bones. _"They're going to fuck with his brain."_ He thought. He looked to his rival. "I need you to keep him here."

Scuzzo formed a smirk. "That would be two favors you'd owe me."

"Ok dammit." Beetle huffed. He left the tent in route for Clock Town Castle.

_****Miss Warden's castle****_

Prudence mysteriously inside a candy cane colored castle. She heard the moans, groans, and even the giggling from others echoed in the distance. She took notice of a large sharpened dagger, several small star shaped blades, and thin arrow heads on the table.

"_Forgive me," _Miss Warden spoke, but couldn't be seen. _"I needed to test my ability to quickly summon you in the event of an emergency." _She made herself known in front of Prudence, but instead of Miss Warden having a warm smile and baby blue eyes, she now had a smile that even the devil would envy and red eyes. "Did you test your new abilities yet?"

"Not yet." Prudence replied.

Miss Warden escorted Prudence to toward the table which held the weapons. "These are yours, and I will supply you with more if need be." She informed then turned Prudence's grey dress and black shoes into a black leather halter top, mini skirt, and thigh high boots. "This is your new uniform. It looks good on you." She smiled.

Prudence looked in the mirror and was impressed by what she saw. Her hair was styled in a French bun with bangs, her nails were manicured and painted black, and her lips were glossed candy apple red.

The door opened and a large cute teddy bear entered the room. "Don't be afraid." Miss Warden encouraged. "The powers of your abilities are within you. Try them out. Feel free to use these weapons."

Prudence quickly grabbed the dragger and threw it toward the teddy bear's head. With the strength of her throw, the blade of the dagger penetrated through the bear's skull, killing him instantly.

Miss Warden clapped her hands with a happy cheer. "I knew you could do it." She smiled. "Now, I will send you back, but please be warned... I may summon you again." Then she faded and everything disappeared, and Prudence stood in the woods in her original clothes like nothing ever happened.

Prudence picked up her blade threw it toward the bullseye, hoping to at least hit the side, if not the target, but to her surprise and satisfaction, the bullseye of the target was hit.

_****The Brewster Estate** **_

Claire slept on her bed as soft sounds of snoring oinks escaped her lips. She felt her body ease and drift away as the scent of vanilla filled the air and a thrusting pressure consumed her. She fluttered her eyes and woke to a masked man as he grunted lustfully, thrusting inside her intimate place.

"Squeal!" The sound roared from her lips.

Claire quickly took notice that her wrist was tied to the headboard rails of the bed. As this man was distracted by his actions, Claire rubbed and twisted her wrist free from her bound and tore off the mask of her molester. Her eyes widened in shock as she gazed upon him.

Mr. Brewster didn't realize that she had unmasked him. He continued to thrust inside, going deeper and deeper. "Oh yeah… It feels good." he growled lustfully.

Claire fought back, she scratched and slapped his face, but wasn't strong enough to kick him off of her. Mr. Brewster quickly grabbed her arms and pinned then down on the bed, and continued to thrust.

Claire's left leg was far too numb to quickly move, but the right leg wasn't so numb. She used her right leg to kick and struggle him away from her but it was too late, Mr. Brewster pounded all his weight on her as he released his seed. Once Mr. Brewster realized that he had been unmasked, he became very conscience and embarrassed. "Oh my dove, let me explain." He pleaded.

Claire didn't care about his explanation, she didn't even want to look at him, let alone listen to his voice. She smacked his hard across the face, grabbed her cloak and quickly left.

"Forgive me." He shouted as he saw her disappear in the distance.

Claire cried and cried as her heart sank rock bottom. The hellish event of her father and the way he was on top of her played over and over again in her mind, and the reminder of that event dripped freely from her privates. She ran to the only place she knew she could be safe.

_****Meanwhile, at the forest house…**_

Bertha stood outside as she pinned clothes on the clothes line. She noticed a strange figure coming toward her in the distance and grabbed the sword which she kept next to her. Once the figure stood in front of her, Bertha withdrew the sword from the holder. She heard a faint cry coming from the figure.

"Please don't." The figure spoke then it revealed itself.

"Sarah?" Bertha spoke and noticed the bore-like girl was completely naked in the cloak she wore. "What –" She was about to asked what happened, but was grasped in a hug as the girl cried in her arms.

"My Father placed himself inside of me." Claire cried heavily.

Bertha heard tales of this; many girls in the brothel had a step-father, father, or brother do the same to them. Once Bertha's older cousin lusted after her, but she was too young to notice the signs. She was grateful that he didn't do anything once she learned about such pursuit. She held the bore-like girl in her arms and escorted her inside the house.

Bertha filled a basin with warm water, squeezed water into a turkey baser and gave it to Claire. "Flush it out." She instructed the method often used by many brothel girls.

Claire walked into the bathroom, not only did she remove the cloak she wore, she threw it into the fireplace and watched it burn away. She inserted the water filled turkey baser inside her privates and flushed. She cried as the thick white of her fathers seed poured from within her, there was just so much; it felt like it was going to last forever. Once that was over, she took a full bath.

"I placed clean clothes on the bed." Bertha informed from the other side of the bathroom door.

To Claire, this was deja vu. She sat in the tub, Bertha told her about clean clothes, except the first event happened in the early night, but now; this was the middle of the day. After the bath, she changed into the clothes Bertha left for her and went into the kitchen.

"Thank you." Claire spoke.

"You're welcome." Bertha replied in a low tone.

Claire walked by her side and looked to her. "I apologize for the way I treated you last night." The words were spoken with meaning and sincerity as she said the first apology she had made to anyone.

Bertha was taken aback, but knew the bore-like girl was sincere. "I forgive you, Sarah." She replied warmly without hesitation and gave the blonde a hug.

"My name is not Sarah." The bore-like girl told gently. "My name is Claire Brewster."


	5. Chap 25: It gets ugly

Chapter 25: Beyond ugly

Prudence has been missing for the past couple of weeks and Lydia, Bertha, and Kevin were greatly concerned. She wasn't seen at the forest house, and of course she would never return to her father's house, but even more alarming no one has seen her at the library, and that is her most favorite place. Lydia and Kevin took turns looking for her, but she wasn't to be found, because unknown to them, Prudence was training at Miss Warden's castle.

Prudence killed five large cute teddy bears and battled seven inmates who were on death row. Her rage increased as the soft green of her eyes turned red.

"Very good." Miss Warden spoke as she approached the red head. "You can hit the bullseye of targets, and you're great with unarmed combat and even better with armed combat."

"Do you think I'm ready for battle?" Prudence questioned.

"Oh yes." Miss Warden replied then showed her new red head agent a picture of Beetlejuice.

"I know him." Prudence pointed.

Miss Warden smiled. "Then it'll be all the easier for you to catch him."

"Catch him?" Prudence retorted.

"I want you to catch him so I may play with him some more. He is my favorite boy toy." Miss Warden gloated but then turned to the red head with a serious stare. "But if you have to kill him, do it."

Prudence didn't think twice about it, she figured since Lydia stole her love interest, she would in turn steal the soul of Lydia's ghostly best friend. "You will have him."

Miss Warden gave the red head another picture with Beetle in his female form. "He looked like this when he escaped. Beware that he is a con master able to easily disguise himself."

This was something Prudence already knew, she has seen the countless things that ghost could do, all of which he uses to trick and rob from others. "Let me get right on it." She said then left.

Miss Warden smiled, this red head was one of many of her obedient pets, and perhaps later serve a new toy when this Beetle business was over.

_****The Village****_

Donny was torn, he wanted to stay true to Bertha, but he didn't want his uncle to hurt his mother and father. He went to the very place he promised as a boy he would go to, he promised he wouldn't see them ever again, and this was on record with a blood written signature that his uncle keeps in the safe.

Nat, being at home due to the worker riots at the Metal Melting Plant, was making much needed repairs on the house. He hasn't see or been able to hold his wife in years due to her in-house hospital contract as a nurse. He answered the door to a blonde ghostly patrol guard.

"What can I do for you officer?" Nat questioned. He hasn't seen his youngest son since the age of three and couldn't recognize the young man that stood before him now.

"It's me, Donny." The young man spoke

Nat was glad to see that his little boy developed into a fine strong young man. He didn't care about promises, this was his son, and he gave a hug. "Donny, it's so good to see you after all these years."

Donny entered the house and the fresh nostalgic memories began to surface. The tree outside the second bedroom window is where he and Beetle played as children. He turned to his father, the real man who created him. "I'm tired of uncle and his plans for me. I want to do something else."

Nat knew this would someday come; any real man would want for himself and not always follow the expectancies of another. "Then do it." He replied.

"I want to marry Bertha." Donny revealed.

Nat knew about the tall little girl, he also had a resent visit for the uncle telling him about the girl, but he didn't believe for one moment that, that girl became a whore. "If you want her son, then go marry her. You have my support, and even though your mother hasn't been home, I know she'll give you her support as well."

"What will exactly happen if –" Donny began but was cut off.

"Don't worry about your mother and me." Nat spoke as he knew exactly what Donny was going to ask. It was the threat that was said from lips of the uncle countless of times. But none of that mattered; he just wanted his son to be happy. "No matter what happens, Donny, you do what makes you happy, and don't let anybody take your happiness away from you."

Donny failed to stand up to his uncle the first time, but it wasn't going to happen this time. "Thank you." He smiled.

"Now go get your woman." Nat smiled and opened the door for his son to leave. He watched his son run into the distance and couldn't be more proud. "Go get 'er son."

_****Meanwhile at Lydia's house…**_

Claire helped as huffing puffing Bertha enter the house. Lydia walked to Bertha's side. "What happened?"

"Her water broke." Claire replied.

"We got to get her upstairs to the bed room." Lydia spoke. "You take one side of her body and I'll take the other."

Kevin heard the moans of his mother and rushed into the room to see what was happening.

"Kevin, get Mrs. Maitland." Lydia commanded.

Kevin rushed out the door as Lydia and Claire settled Bertha in the bedroom. Lydia propped the pillows as seen in pregnancy guide. "I'll go get the water, you light the fireplace." Lydia said then left.

Claire lit the fireplace as she watched her servant do many times. The fire burned bright but the room wasn't warm yet, that would take some time. She grabbed towels from the linen cabinet and placed them on the table. She didn't know a thing about child birth, but she knew that it may be nasty enough to clean with towels.

Kevin not only returned with Mrs. Maitland, but the former physician of the hospital, Dr. Prankenstein.

"Wow," Claire awed. "ghost are fast."

Lydia entered the room with a basin of water. "I'll get more." She said then quickly left.

"You know of course I am only a Pharmacist now." Dr. Prankenstein informed. "Even though my license to practice medically has not expired, by law, I shouldn't do this."

"Please Doctor." Kevin pleaded "My mother and my sibling need you."

Dr. Prankenstein was not one to turn away a person in need, but he was still a law biting citizen. He turned to Mrs. Maitland. "You'll deliver the baby. Just do everything I tell you."

"Yes Doctor." Barbara agreed.

Dr. Prankenstein and Barbara entered the bedroom where Bertha was. Claire left the room and shut the door; she looked to Kevin who sat with concern as the painful crying of his mother was heard from the outside of the door.

Claire began to become concerned. She often wondered if child birth was as painful as abortion, the messy and nightmarish experience she had. Kevin wondered if his sibling would be a boy or a girl.

Lydia walked out of the room with a basin to fill it with water. "Is my sibling born yet?" he asked.

"Not yet." Lydia replied as her returned inside the room with water.

"What's taking so long?" Kevin huffed as he tightly crossed his arms. "All mother has to do is simply push the baby out." Claire didn't say anything, but she knew that it wasn't that simple.

Inside the bedroom, Bertha pushed and pushed until the baby was born. Barbara cleaned the baby and the Dr. Prankenstein examined the baby. "Congratulations Miss Bertha, you have a healthy baby girl." He announced.

"What are you going to name her?" Lydia questioned.

Bertha took her newborn girl in her arms. She knew from the baby's pale white skin, jet black hair, and small dark eyes that she given birth to the daughter of Bartholomew Batt, but that didn't brother her, this was her baby first and foremost. "Anna." She spoke. "Her name is Anna."

Lydia opened the door with a big smile on her face. She looked to Kevin as he quickly stood from the floor. "I heard the baby cry." He spoke.

"Anna." Lydia ruffled through his hair. "Your sister's name is Anna." She beamed.

Claire nearly fainted, she wasn't in the room when everything took place, but she was nervous, concerned, and anxious, all over another person, she did not once think about herself all day.

Once Kevin and the others saw the baby and cleared the room, Claire entered and sat at Bertha's side. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Even thought Bertha was completely exhausted, she rose from the pillows and looked to the blonde. "Yes." She smiled. "I had to be honest and tell Lydia who you really are." She informed. "I asked that she give you a second chance. And she said yes."

****The woods****

Beetle, still in his female form, finally reached the castle where Jacques might be imprisoned. He sat and pondered about different rescue efforts. "Nah, that's a stupid idea." He spat once the first idea came to his mind, and then a second idea arose. "Nah …" he huffed in frustration. "that won't work either." And then his body experienced a momentary freeze. He knew that Lydia was trying to summon him to where ever she was. "Sorry Babes, I don't have the power to see you." He sighed.

Beetle thought of not only freeing Jacques, but also to unleash his revenge against the Prince. "I won't have the power to do both." He concluded. "First, I'll get Jacques, then… I'll wait until I return to normal for the rest."

****Lydia's house****

Lydia and Kevin was on their way to the market when they notice Donny with a suitcase as he exited his Uncle's house. Donny took notice of them and walked over.

"My sister is born now." Kevin blurred out with such pride and excitement.

Lydia gave Donny a concern look. "What happened?"

"I stood up to my Uncle and he disowned me." Donny replied then smiled. "It feels good to free of him and his demands, now I can follow my own path."

"Are you still going to marry mother?" Kevin asked.

Donny turned to the boy and ruffled his hair with a smile. "Of course I am." He then turned to Lydia. "I should've done this much sooner, stand up to my uncle an' all, but I was so perplexed, I just didn't want to be selfish enough to have my family owe uncle because of my actions."

"Donny, you have always done what your uncle wanted." Lydia pointed out. "It's not selfish to want something for yourself. And it's not wrong to stand up and face difficulty to get it."

"I know that now." Donny replied. "I spoke to my father, my birth father. He said the same thing."

Lydia was shocked, she knew about the risk Donny's birth family would face if he ever saw them. She never liked Donny's uncle, or the way he controlled everyone in his household, he was no better than Mr. Prudence.

"What are you going to do now?" Kevin asked.

"I'll have to wait until the war is over," Donny sighed then he smiled. "then your mother and I can wed."

"How do you know you'll survive the war?" Kevin questioned.

Donny placed a firm comforting hand on the boy. "Oh I will survive." He spoke with determination. "I always have."

Unknown to Kevin, his godfather served many battles for the Clock Town Kingdom. Donny would return home with scars, bruises, and even a broken limb, but he always came home.

"If nothing else," Lydia spoke. "It'll give Bertha time to rest and heal, and it'll give me time to make a decent things for the wedding." She smiled. "I want Bertha to have the princess wedding she deserves." She dare not share that Prudence was missing, she didn't want to heavy Donny's heart with worry, and she prayed that Kevin wouldn't bring it up.

"I have to leave on the train tonight." Donny informed then he reached in his pocket and pulled out a letter and gave it to Lydia. "Please give that to Bertha and give her my love."

"Why not give mother the letter yourself?" Kevin spoke.

Lydia turned to her godson. "Bertha is resting and so is your sister, to disturb them wouldn't be good on their nerves." She informed.

"She's right, Kevin." Donny agreed then gave Lydia and Kevin a hug. "I'll write every chance I get, but for now, I must be off." And as he walked away, he faded like the ghost he is.

Lydia and Kevin continued on their way to the market unaware of the danger that was near them. Prudence was following close behind in her new black short vinyl uniform. Her sight was sorely on Lydia, watching every move, listening to every word, just as a predator does their prey.

Kevin felt something odd. It was like a strange essence surrounded the air, a smell of blood touched the sky and darken the clouds. He looked to the clouds, everything about the clouds were normal, so why did he sense such tension.

Independent fruit and vegetable venders were still selling on the market even though the Ration Center was in place. Lydia held an orange in her hand and turned to the boy. "Kevin, would you like a sweet tasty oran-" He words went silent once an arrow hit the orange from out of nowhere. She nearly fainted from the shocking surprise of it all. The arrow hit the orange, but it hit in between her fingers as she was holding it, nearly striking the skin and even the bone.

Kevin looked toward where the arrow shot. He didn't see anyone, and he even used his powers to detect who it was, but his powers came at will, and powers where not developed to be summoned at his command. He took a second look at his godmother to see if she was alright, other than nearly fainting, she was fine.

The orange dropped from Lydia's hand and on to the ground and it rolled to where a certain Cyclops stood, eating an apple. He noticed Lydia and the boy and walked toward them the orange in hand. "Lost something?"

Kevin looked to the Cyclops suspiciously and was going to accuse him of the arrow, but then the power of his senses let him know that the Cyclops wasn't the one responsible and showed a short red blurred image. "What are you doing here?" he spat.

"Can I not eat?" Deader replied then took another bite of the apple he was eating.

Lydia looked to the Cyclops. She still wasn't sure she could trust him, even though she knew he could've easily raped her. As she offered him; and as a promise to herself, she was going to start anew with the Cyclops. "Hello Deader." She gave a friendly greeting.

Deader looked to her as he studied the arrow inside the orange. "Looks like someone or something doesn't like you." He spoke.

"Deader," She called his name as she dared to ask something else of him. "I need your help."

_****Clock Town Train station****_

Donny stood at attention as he waited to board the train. He felt the tapping finger someone behind him and he turned around to see who it was, and there stood Claire Brewster.

Claire gave Donny a large basket filled with food. "Bertha made this for you." She spoke.

Donny was shocked to see the reputable selfish snob of Claire as she gave him something from the hands of another. He formed a smile. "Thank you Ms. Brew-"

Claire quickly covered his mouth. "Maybe one of your friends told you about me," she spoke bitterly as she held her bore snout nose to the ghost "but I would appreciate your silence not to speak of this."

Donny knew right then Claire was ashamed of what she became, and that the people of the town didn't know, nor did she want them to know. "_You're secret is safe with me." _He whispered then boarded the train.

Claire stood and watched as the train left the station with only soldiers on board. Now that she played favor to Bertha, it was her turn to do something for herself. Claire boldly entered the business district of Clock Town, and as such, she once again faced inflicted hate for how she looked. She went inside Nurse Bea's alleyway home.

Bea took notice of Claire and knew immediately who she was. "I see your next transformation took place."

"I need to get rid of it." Claire spoke. "Even it means me laying eggs again, I want my beautiful face back."

Nurse Bea examined the poor girl. She knew first hand of the blonde and her crude ways and might have offered something, but she wanted the blonde to learn the hard way. "Well if you want the curse lifted, you would have to learn not be a selfish pig." Claire's mouth dropped, she was speechless. "I'm just surprised you haven't turned into anything worse."

Claire had always been rather selfish, at least to the eyes of others, but no one had ever told her. She has been called a 'spoiled brat' by Lydia, and 'stuck up' by the rejected men who offered her luxury in the hands of their courtship, but never selfish. "How do I stop being something I never thought I was?" She questioned.

Bea didn't take pity on this girl or her questioning. "The best way you can." She simply replied.

Claire left from the alleyway house. She knew the ghostly nurse knew something more than what she told, but wasn't going to question it, she was far from tired. On her way home, Claire spotted someone who looked like Prudence. The blonde knew about Lydia's and Bertha's missing friend and tried to get a closer look at the girl.

"Hey look," A stranger screamed as he pointed to Claire. "that bore girl is sneaking up on that other girl!"

"She was probably going to steal from her." A woman huffed.

"Guards!" A group of people shouted.

Claire began to run and run away from the town until she reached the safety of Lydia's house. As she breathed for air, Claire felt heaviness inside of her. The heavy sensation was below her belly button, it felt as though it was in her womb, a feeling she once had before. "No." She awed in fright. "It can't be, not again. Please… not again." But with all those passing days, all those passing weeks, she didn't experience her week of womanhood, and as the thought came to mind, she knew the hard cold reality. She knew that she was now pregnant with her father's child.


	6. Chap 26: Beginning of Evil

**Chapter 26: Beginning of Evil**

"_Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice"_

Lydia would call upon the name of her best ghostly friend, and each time, he did not appear. She often wondered if he was captured and sent to Sandworm Saturn. She knew Deader Alive, as well as anyone else who wanted the bounty, was out to capture Beetle.

On the other side of Clock Town, Beetlejuice heard the call of his friend, but alas, he was powerless to be by her side. He every so often wondered if should just go to Lydia, as he was, trapped in the shell of a woman. He decided that he would, right after he rescued Jacques.

****The woods****

Prudence didn't realize the changes; the natural red of her hair and the soft sensual green of her eyes were both as red as freshly drawn blood. Her voice was the same expect it carried a deep bellowing echo. She stood in the shadows of the forest as she watched Lydia from afar. Then Prudence took notice of a certain mute clown near the pond. _"It would be nice to have a personal servant."_ She thought as she watched the clown.

Like a thief in the night, Prudence soared silently through the trees and then made herself own in front of him. _**"Greetings Fuzzo." **_She spoke. Fuzzo was taken completely by surprise when she appeared. At first, he didn't recognize her, but then her height and her somewhat altered voice triggered his memory.

Prudence quickly threw a glowing red collar around the clown's neck. The collar pulsed high voltage of electricity throughout his body, a surge so strong that it drained him of energy and made him collapse to the ground. _**"That collar will insure that you do everything that I say."**_

Fuzzo tried to break the collar, but it didn't work. _**"Your efforts are useless."**_ Prudence spat. _**"You are mine to command."**_ She walked to him and stared directly in his eyes. _**"If I so command it, you will become so weak, that you won't be able to pick up a pen."**_

"_**You won't see your brother or your precious little toys ever again."**_ Prudence smiled. _**"You are my slave." **She declared. **"And just to prove it… I shall have your virginity, just as you had mine. You know… you could've just told that you didn't like me. I mean, sure you can't speak, but they're others ways to express dislike. You could've just left and allowed me to preserve my virginity for someone to truly loved me, but… you didn't do that."**_ Prudence frowned a face so in rage with hatred and disgust that her eyes actually glowed red as she stared to him. _**"I don't like you." **She bitterly made the fact known.** "But with me, I at least let you know. And now… I will take your virginity."**_

Fuzzo shuttered in great fright as he widened when they gazed upon Prudence as she magically summoned a long slimy extremely thick rigged tentacle. The tentacle slithered itself around the ground and stood right infront of Fuzzo's face._**"Do you like my penis, Fuzzy?"**_ She smiled then the tentacle reached for the clown and ripped his clothes off. _**"Aww…"**_ She smiled as she looked to frightful face. _**"You look so scared… but don't worry… I will make you feel it real soon."**_

The tentacle quickly rushed into Fuzzo's anus, roughly humping repeatedly. Then while inside, the tentacle spilt in four sections. The primary shaft was already in action as the second messaged his prostate. The third and fourth section stretched to his outside with one tentacle teasing the tip of his manhood, and the other jiggling the sacks that carry his seed. The tentacle was so long that Prudence was able to shift them up a tree.

"_**I know what's missing…"**_ Prudence smiled as the fifth portion of the tentacle made it self known. _**"You would like something to suck on." **Then the tentacle came close to his mouth.** "Here… allow me."**_

****Bartholomew Batt Manor****

Deader was inside the study. He was sitting at a desk with a magnifying glass as he studied the arrow Lydia was nearly attacked with. He noticed the carving on the arrow where the same carvings he saw on the candy cane colored castle when he delivered Beetlejuice to Miss Warden.

"Very interesting." Deader muttered aloud.

"Are you done Detective?" Bartholomew spoke sarcastically as he sat across the fireplace. "Did you find a clue to your friend's attacker?"

"Miss Warden." Deader replied. "The carving on the arrowhead are the same carving I saw on her castle."

Barth took a drag from his pipe. "Perhaps the arrowhead came from her realm, but Miss Warden wouldn't attack herself… that would go against her 'Principals of Niceness'. She would send someone else from her realm to do the actual hunting."

Deader looked to the bat. "How would you know this?"

"In my youth I was quite the villain," Barth chuckled softly. "and as such, I too was a prisoner in her ward." He informed. "The sadist girl has more bizarre devices than anyone in the land."

Deader raised a brow. "It sounds to me like you enjoyed your stay there."

"In a small part of my masochistic heart, yes, I did. But I am born a sadist." Barth replied.

Deader could never understand how others could please themselves with the pain of others. He has seen many forms of this so called torture pleasure, and didn't like it. He stood from his seat. "I must leave, but I will return later."

Barth didn't hear the Cyclops, for he was too busy in the realm of his fantasies.

****Clock Town Castle****

Beetlejuice, still in his female form, managed to sneak inside the castle disguised as a maid. He wore a long black maid dress with a white apron and bonnet. He gazed into the wall mirror which hung in the main hall. "Damn," Beetle huffed in disgust "I'm still cute."

The castle was large, and if Jacques was held prisoner, naturally he would be in the dungeon. Beetle looked for Jacques in the dungeon, but he wasn't there. "Shit." He spat in frustration. "I hope Jacques isn't in Wardens castle instead of this one." He recalled that Jacques was captured, but not by whom, or where his was held.

Beetlejuice looked to the only man in the dungeon. The man was tall slim and had big lips on his small face. Beetle immediately knew who he was. "Hey Lip Scum."

The thief looked to the blonde ghost before him. "Hi sweetheart, What brings you here?"

"Don't call me sweetheart." Beetle growled.

Lips Scum took a closer look at the ghost. The ghost looked familiar, very familiar, too familiar for his own good. "Beetlejuice." He spoke. "Oooo…" he cooed lovingly. "They're looking for you."

"I know that you know some dirt around here." Beetle spoke. "I'm looking for Jacques."

Lip Scum, being the thief that he is, knew all of the thieves, and thus knew who Jacques was. "You break me outta here and tell you anything you wanna know."

Beetle didn't want to go through this with this scumbag, he just wanted the information, but there wasn't a choice. "How do I know the information you have is worth it?"

"I'll give you a small piece of information…" Lip Scum began "They only have Jacques's skull."

"I know that." Beetle spat.

"You didn't let me finish." Lip Scum eased then continued. "They're planning to pull out his brain thread by thread through the ear of his skull this week, but… that won't happen if they catch you first."

"Where is he being held?" Beetle questioned.

Lip Scum waved a finger. "Nu… nu… nuh… That's the part where you have to bust me outta here. Only after that, I will tell you."

Beetle didn't have magic, but he didn't need to use magic to pick locks. He picked the pock of Lips Scum's cell, and Lip Scum took Beetle inside a secret passageway. Once they arrived to the exit, Lip Scum was gone.

"Son of a bitch." Beetle spat. He looked around twice but saw no sign of Lip Scum. "That's alright," He huffed "the next time I see him, he won't have any legs." Then Beetle took notice of a map, a map which probably fell from Lips Scum's pocket. He opened the map to see a hand drawn route to all the safes in the Batt family castle in Transylvania. "Oh yeah… he'll want this, so we'll meet again sooner than I think."

_****Meanwhile inside Lydia's home…**_

Claire stood naked in front of the mirror as she felt upon the growth outside of her womb. She wondered why it grew so quickly. Was it because of the curse? Was this a new part of the curse so it would end the curse of her bore like face. She felt a sudden heaviness in her chest. She placed a hand to feel her heart, maybe the stress of everything made it skip a beat. But it wasn't her heart, it was her breast. Her breast was already large, but now they are a cup size larger with marble sized lactating nipples.

Claire put on her undergarment just to discover that the corset no longer fit. The small bulge of her stomach with her larger sized breast made the fit impossible.

"Is everything alright?" Bertha questioned from the other side of the bedroom door. Since there was no answer, she peeked through the door and saw Claire struggling with the corset.

"Help me." Claire urged. Bertha rushed by the blonde and tended to the strings of the corset. "I have a secret to share with you. Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise." Bertha replied.

Claire knew Bertha was good with her promises, even though some would feel she shouldn't with her. "My father's baby is growing inside me." She revealed then placed Bertha's hands on her stomach.

Bertha's eyes widened as the living lump moved inside Claire's womb. "But… but… How? … And so quickly?" She looked to the blonde and saw the most scared expression she has ever seen on anyone.

"I want an abortion." Claire stated. "I will not carry and birth the seed of my father." She spat in disgust then looked to Bertha. "Please… I don't want to go through this alone. Will you come with me?"

Bertha barely had the strength to do anything, let alone travel. "Yes, but I need more rest, and I need to ask Mrs. Maitland to watch Anna." And then, she left.

Claire felt relieved that she had someone to take with her, but at the same token, she felt badly for asking Bertha to do it. She knew the better choice might be to ask Lydia since she was stronger, but Claire didn't want Lydia to know her secret, and even if the secret were exposed, to ask Lydia for anything would have been too much for Claire's pride. "Thank you, Bertha."

_****Meanwhile at the forest…**_

"Hyah!" Lydia screamed as she attacked the training dummy with her sword.

Kevin, who sat by the rocks as he sharpened the rest of the swords, watched his godmother practice, when a sudden image appeared before him. At first the image startled him, but once he realized it was just his powers at work, he relaxed and allowed the image to surface. This short red haired image appeared in his mind. _"Could this be Godmother Prudence?"_ he wondered in thought.

"What are you thinking about, Kevin?" Lydia asked as she approached him.

Kevin shook free from the image his powers allowed him to see and looked to her. "Godmother Prudence... I saw her." He replied.

Just then arrows flew at Lydia from out of nowhere. None of the arrows hit her, but the arrow heads pinned her dress to the ground. _"I must be careful,"_ Prudence thought as she stood from such a far distance, that they couldn't see her _"I could've hit the child." _

Lydia and Kevin ran into the dept of the woods. Kevin tried to use his powers to see the red haired image once more, he could see, but he could feel. _"Godmother is near us."_ He whispered.

"Where is she?" Lydia questioned full of concern. "Is she hurt?" Kevin fell to the ground, the strain of trying to force his powers to surface made him unconscious. "Kevin!" She screamed in panic and worry. "Kevin, answer me!"

Lydia placed the boy in her arms, but the weight of a half ghost child made him too heavy to carry. Arrows shot around them from out of nowhere. Lydia covered Kevin with her body to protect him. Then after the arrows tore into her dress and one sliced her across the arm, Lydia looked for the attacker, but saw no one. "Hurt me if you must, but please don't harm the child." She pled aloud even though she didn't see anyone.

Deader came to them after he heard her cry in the trees. "I knew you would be somewhere near the training ground." He spoke. He looked to Kevin, who was still unconscious. "Is he hurt?"

Lydia gave Kevin to the Cyclops. "Get him out of here." she commanded.

"I will get you both to safety." Deader said firmly.

Just then, an arrow shot in the back of the Cyclops knee. "Shit!" He grunted from the sudden pain. It wasn't like him to be distracted not to feel an attack. Deader grabbed the arrow and ripped it from his leg. Lydia cringed from the sight as the small pieces of Deader's flesh fell to the ground. Deader quickly pick up the boy and withdrew his sword. "Come… let go."

As Lydia pick herself up from the ground, Prudence made herself known. Lydia's eyes widened as they gazed upon her very pale sickly friend. Prudence was so pale, that the only color you could see was the green of her veins. Prudence's eyes were so red and so watery that a fountain of blood could have poured from her sockets. And her hair... was as red as blood too.

Lydia took a step closer toward her lost friend, but Deader held her back. "Your friend swarms with evil." He warned.

Prudence looked to the torn flesh of Deader's leg. Then she looked to Lydia. _**"So… the lover you stole from me is trying to protect you. I must warn you… He will fail." **_The voice was so deep, so evil, that the crunching of brimstones from hell could be heard through her teeth as she spoke.

"Deader is not my lover." Lydia spat in defense.

**"**_**Liar!"**_ Prudence spat, then pointed to Deader who carried Kevin. _**"Take the boy home. I will deal with you later." **_Then she returned her attention to Lydia. _**"As for you… I will deal with you, right here and now."**_

Deader secretly removed a thin boomerang dagger from his pocket and threw it at Prudence. The dagger hit Prudence on the side and disabled her. Prudence looked to Deader. _**"This is not the last you will see of me." **_She spat, but then the venom inside the dagger began to make her sleepy. Prudence yawned and vanished before their eyes.

Lydia looked to Deader. "Thank you."

"Envy," Deader spoke "that's what fuels her."

"Why does she think we're lovers?" Lydia questioned.

Deader huffed. "After we spoke in my room at the Inn, the next following morning I opened the window, her scent was near."

Lydia formed a concerned look. "She thinks we did it. But wait, if she saw us... then she knows we didn't do anything."

"Who said she saw us in the room," Deader spoke "she probably just saw you leave the Inn and came to the window afterwards."

"We must convince Prudence we didn't do anything, that I didn't steal you." Said Lydia.

Deader looked to her. "Are you sure you didn't steal me?" he questioned with a raised brow, as he referred to his heart as it being stolen.

Lydia knew from his look what he meant, but she didn't want to debate it as Kevin was across his back, but one thing had to be known, even though she had no right to say it. "Prudence likes you dammit, and you like her. And that's it." She spat.

"Aren't we the bossy one." Deader replied.

****Forest cave****

Fuzzo was strapped against the bed with his legs tied open as he received a large monstrous throbbing tentacle inside of him. Instead of his blue hair being wild, it was tame with a slight curl at the end. And Instead of his usual clown uniform, he wore a tied white corset with silky white stockings and white hilled shoes.

"_**You get to be the girl, Fuzzy….Do you like it?" **_Prudence asked as she hammered the magical tentacle she summoned inside of him numerous times.

Fuzzo groaned from the pain and dislike of it all. He didn't like it. To him, this was hell. He apologized over and over in his own way about how he treated her. But the truth was, he didn't know how he hurt her. He was just as much virgin as she, but just wanted to play with his trains, he didn't mean to hurt anyone.

**"**_**I'm going to get you to speak normally."**_ Prudence claimed.

Fuzzo was born with a crushed voice box, no words ever spoke, just whistles or toots came from his lips. And of course through life, and even his death, several tried to get the clown to speak, but only whistles and toots were heard.

Prudence pushed the tentacle further up inside of Fuzzo, the feeling was so deep, so intense he screamed as tears streamed down his cheeks. "N... Nu... Nooo !."

What's this, the first word the clown actually ever spoke, he covered his lips in shock as he became surprised in all awareness of what he just said.

"_**No?"**_ Prudence retorted. _**"Very good for your first word spoken, but you know… you should never say 'No' to me."**_ She then made the tentacle thicker and thicker as it thrust wildly inside of him.

"Plu...pleeaaase…Nooo…"

Prudence shoved the tentacle more and more. _**"You're not a fast learner, are you?"**_


	7. Chap 27: The path of fear

**Chapter 27:** The path of fear

Lydia sat with Kevin in the guest bedroom of the Maitland's home. She caressed Kevin's head as his unconscious body laid on the bed. Kevin tossed and turned and fluttered his eyes then woke in a daze. "Whu… What happened?" he asked as looked around, wondering how he arrived at the Maitland's home.

"You over exhausted your powers." Lydia replied. "Kevin, you have to be careful, your powers aren't fully developed yet." she said as she patted his head. "You have a lot of growing to do."

Kevin enjoyed his simple yet street life childhood, but he didn't like having limitations of his powers, especially when he wanted to help others. He huffed out of frustration and rose from the bed.

"No, Kevin." Lydia stopped him from getting out of bed. "It's best that you rest and regain your strength."

"But I have to go to work." He protested.

"Those chimneys can wait for another day." Barbara spoke as she walked into the room, holding a tray with a bowl of broth and bread. She sat beside him on the bed. "You and Anna will be spending time with me today."

Kevin was glad to have extra time with his sister, but huffed because he wasn't able to work.

"Please, Kevin," Lydia spoke as she looked to him with such humble eyes "just rest and help Mrs. Maitland with Anna."

"O Kay." Kevin huffed.

Barbara looked to Lydia. "Leave everything to me."

Lydia felt so guilty leaving two small children with Barbara when Adam wasn't around, but she had to leave to complete some unfinished business. She went outside and met with Deader Alive. "We arrange for Prudence to meet with us." She spoke nervously, knowing damn well the reckless plan she though of to get Prudence's attention. She briefly discussed this plan with Deader, and he agreed to it, but the question was. "Will you be able to control yourself?" she questioned him.

"We will have to see." He replied.

Lydia would playact attraction to Deader, and she knew the risk of that. Prudence would fall for the bait, thus Lydia could release the cure Prudence's evil curse, but the playacting so real, Prudence may dismiss their friendship after the curse is over. Or… Prudence would fall for the bait, but the cure might not work. And there's Deader to consider; rather the cure works or not, if he can't control his raging bull hormones, Lydia's virginity will no longer be. This was a dangerous game.

"I'm going to find a cure." Lydia spoke. "Meet me in Clock Town near the fountain in the business district two days from now."

"And then?" He raised a brow.

"Then…" She swallowed a lump in her throat. She didn't want to do it this way and hopefully during the two extra days she wouldn't have to proceed with such a reckless plan. "We will have to see."

Deader nodded climbed on his horse and rode off. Lydia didn't know where she would find a cure but she started with someone she could trust, Dr. Prankenstein.

_****Meanwhile…**_

Outside of Clock Town and in the deep burrow of the forest, Bertha and Claire roamed the woods. They shuffled and passed the deadly stench of a war that was once was there. The cries and screams were silenced, the blood that was shed dried over time, and the fallen bodies of both friend and foe were lifeless on the cold moist ground. Even though Bertha or Claire didn't see these bodies, at least Bertha knew to stay cautious. When Bertha worked in the brothel, she heard many tales of after war head hunters and thieves, they were described as the most dangerous people to ever encounter, and even the nice Uncle Clyde, showed Bertha his fingers that were bitten off during his encounter.

Finally they reached Dr. Void's house of medical practice. From the outside, the house looked like an old chipped away log cabin, and the inside was painted blue with concrete grey floors with this overall essence of freshly torn flesh. At the back of the hospital hallway, behind the main door, you could hear a woman screaming in the distance. It was like the woman's very soul was being torn from her.

Claire nervously stood in front of the desk and rung the bell. Just then, the same blue over weight ghostly nurse from months ago greeted the blonde. The ghostly nurse was no fool. She has been around long enough to have seen every kind of curse placed on the living and the dead that she immediately recognized this bore-like blonde that stood before her. "You're the one with the egg problem." She spoke so cold and bluntly. "Miss Brewster, I presume."

It was a vow she made to herself so many moons ago that she would never return here, a vow that was broken the moment Claire entered Dr. Void's door. She was so stunned in disbelief by the fact that she was once again before this cold witch of a nurse, that she couldn't say anything, so she just nodded.

The nurse looked to the tall brown haired living girl who stood with the blonde. "What do you need to be seen for?"

"I don't need to be seen for anything, I'm here for support." Bertha replied.

"Support huh…" The nurse stroked her chin with a raised brow.

"Miss Brewster wants an abortion." Bertha revealed.

The nurse gave a smirk. "She can have anything she wants only if she has the money."

Claire reached inside the pocket of her dress and removed a bag of coins which contained 300 coins and she gave it to the nurse. The nurse counted the coins and knew damn well Dr. Void only charges 170 for abortions, but she had plans to keep the extra coins to herself. "Is that all you need?" She questioned the blonde. Claire nodded and the nurse smiled. "Ok then… you'll be next." Then the nurse then returned inside the main clinic doors.

Claire grabbed Bertha's hand and looked to her with a face of fear and stared with eyes of desperation. "Please stay with me, Bertha."

"I will stay with you." Bertha said reassuringly as she squeezed the blonde's hand.

Dr. Void came through the main clinic room doors. He wore a bloody medical apron; the apron was just as bloody as a butcher working behind the counter at the meat market. Claire knew that the doctor didn't practice with medical gloves, so his nails were filled with dirt and his hands wear smeared with dry and fresh blood, probably from the previous patient that was still screaming me the back room. He looked to Claire and smiled. "Miss Brewster, we meet again." Then he looked to the other girl standing with the blonde. "And you must be the 'Support' the nurse told me about." Then he returned a look to Claire. "Of course you know…" He smiled in sly knowing he might gain more money by saying this "You have to pay for your 'Support' person to join you."

"Isn't 300 coins enough?" Bertha spat in defense, knowing how many coins were in the bag.

The doctor looked to the nurse with a suspicious glare, and the nurse had a guilty look, and from that, he knew she was trying to keep the extra amount to herself. Then he looked to Claire with a frustrated look and gave Bertha a deadly stare, even though it was the nurse who tried to cheat him. "Both of you come with me." Then he escorted them behind the main clinic doors.

****The woods****

Beetlejuice heard it and he felt it, the energy of the voice of his best friend was calling him, but as he still stood in his female form, he was powerless to magically appear, so he decided to just go to her the old fashioned way, he walked to her house.

Once Beetlejuice reached Lydia's house, he stopped in front of her door and looked upon his female figure. "How will I explain this?" He questioned himself then peeked inside his blouse to the breast his cursed female image grew. A smile formed across his face when he gazed upon large breast. The breast were not too large to handle, they were large enough to enjoy. "Damn," He sorted, disbelieved by his own actions. "I am a pervert." Then he smiled even more. "At least I'm a pervert with my own tits."

Lydia opened the door, not expecting a blonde ghostly woman to be standing in front of her. "Hello," she greeted "can I help you?"

Beetlejuice just thought to quickly get this over with. "I know you may find this hard to believe," he spoke with natural female voice, thanks to the curse "but I'm Beetle."

Lydia gave the blonde ghostly woman a suspicious look then carefully studied her. The woman did look like a member of the Juice Family. She had the mother's blonde hair and face, and she had the father's green eyes, and she did appear to know both aspects of life and death, but Lydia had to be sure. "If you're Beetle, tell me something only he and I would know." Lydia shared secrets as many friends would do among each other, but she didn't share everything because she knew he was a con man, and he would or could expose her.

Beetle thought carefully. Every one in the household knew about the wedding incident, and it was no secret that he was a pervert obsessed with money. What could he say? He had to think back, think to a time and place that hopefully she would remember. "Your Step-mother," he began "you over heard her arranging your marriage to Donny with his Uncle. The arrangement wasn't for proper arrangement sake; it was to pay your father's medical debts."

It was true, during the time her father was alive, he was not aware of what his wife was doing. Charles knew about the marriage arrangement, but never knew to what extent or reason the arrangement was made. Lydia never wanted to add further burden on her father's delicate illness by telling him what happened, so the protest against the arrangement solely remained between her and Delia.

"Hi Beetle." Lydia greeted then raised a brow. "So you're a girl now… Are you a girl everywhere?"

"Yes." He replied.

"It serves you right." Lydia spat in knowing how much of a pervert he was, and how womanizing he could get, and the mistreatment that came with it. Then she slapped him across the face. "I hope you stay that way." She spat.

"Is that way you summoned me… to smack me across the face?" Beetle questioned. "When you summoned me, I felt sadness and desperation, and maybe… a little anger, but…"

"I called you because I wanted you to be with me, and I still want you to be with me," Lydia spoke "but I will not my feelings as I see you now." She spat. "I secretly wanted you this to happen to you, so you could feel what a hated about you. You're a woman now. I hope you'll learn something."

Beetlejuice knew exactly what she was taking about, he pretended to ignore her obvious dislike for the way he treated other women, and the way he tried to treat her, but it was the way he was. He looked to his female form and the treatment of men came to mind. He was whistled at and even flirted with him, but when it came to a power or force he lost control of, he as a woman, was almost raped, and that was something Beetle has never attempted. "I'm sorry Lyds."

This, another sincere apology from Beetlejuice was rare, and she knew that. Lydia gave Beetle a hug and escorted him inside the house.

****The Cave****

Miss Warden was invited to a cave Prudence constructed, or should we say, a cave Prudence forced Fuzzo to construct. The cave had large cabin inside of it. The cabin had a chimney which extended from the living room to the outside of the cave. The chimney was built piece by piece from large stones Fuzzo collected along the river bank. The wood of the floors were built from the trees Fuzzo cut, measured and custom made.

After Fuzzo worked and exhausted all his powers and ghostly speed for the day, Prudence used the collar around his neck to reduce his strength and chained him to a bed. Miss Warden saw the ghostly clown, and he wasn't built as the pillar of strength he was before. Fuzzo was pale, more pale than usual, his hair was stringy and sweaty, and his muscular form was depleting.

Miss Warden looked to Prudence with smile, proud of how twisted Prudence turned out. "Very good." She nodded in approval then centered her thoughts on the business at hand. "Are you close to Beetle's capture?"

"_**If Beetle and my enemy are as close as I remember them to be, he will return to her**__.__**"**_ Prudence replied. _**"I have a sources posted around the Village, the Docks, and Clock Town, so rather Beetle's a female or male… I'll be ready to pounce. But what I need is someone suitable to keep close surveillance of Lydia's house."**_

"Well look at you…" Miss Warden smiled "You have everything together." then she though of the perfect person who could fit the strict rich code of Clock Town. "Mr. Prudence." She spoke. "He's the perfect -"

For Prudence to once again deal with her father was too much. _**"I don't want to use him."**_ She spat. _**"That bastard… he… he…"**_

"You don't have a choice." Miss Warden spat. "Mr. Prudence is the best person I have to do anything I want. It's strictly business. After Beetle is captured, you can unleash whatever you want against Mr. Prudence."

"_**After Beetle is captured, I will to kill Mr. Prudence."**_ Prudence spat.

"Very well." Miss Warden nodded then she left.

Prudence already conceived a plan to kill her father. She looked Fuzzo, who was helpless in bed. She walked to him as she removed a slug from her pocket. _**"You will obey me." **_ She told then placed the slug inside of Fuzzo's anus. It began to crawl, reaching deeper and deeper inside of him. _**"This slug is a special remote to force you to do what I want when I'm not with you. After you finish, you will return here, and then the slug will die."**_

Fuzzo nodded in agreement, because lord knows what Prudence would do if he disagreed. _**"You will not communicate in any way to your brother or anyone else, unless I say. Your mission is to be discreet and spy on Lydia and surveillance her house. When I want an update, I will seek you out. But most of all… make certain you are not seen."**_

Fuzzo nodded. He knew the position he was in wasn't a dream or a mental result from sickness, and he definitely knew that it wasn't a game. The slug inside of his anus was breathing, throbbing, and even growing inside of him. He was scared. Fuzzo was so scared it was enough for him to shit on himself.

"_**Do a good job and I'll give you a nice reward." **_She smiled.

Fuzzo always thought of his older brother as the bossy bully, but now, he knows better. But unlike being born into a world with such a brother and not doing anything wrong to deserve such fate, Fuzzo knew he did something to trigger Prudence, and he wanted to take it back, lord knows how much he wanted to take it back all back.

Prudence gave the clown a jet black jump suit and shoes, and she even painted his red clown nose black. The bed chains around Fuzzo's arms released themselves and he began to put on the suit. _**"Not yet,"**_ She spoke _**"right now… it's time for fun."**_

Fuzzo hated her idea of fun; it usually includes twisted things with his anus. These were things that made his stomach curl and made him vomit. Sometimes these things made him bleed, and some things, if it wasn't for the shame it, he would swear that his heart was beating, making him feel that once again lived.

****The medical room of Dr. Void****

Claire was on the exam table, ready to receive treatment so she will no longer carry the result of her father's doing. Bertha took witness to the most gruesome things, she watched as Dr. Void forcefully worked a suction tube inside and outside of Claire.

Claire's experience this time around was unlike before, the Doctor at least had morphine to somewhat relax the screaming blonde, but now, there was no medicine of any kind. The tip of the instrument was sharp and rusty just like before, but the use of the tool produced more blood and more torn pieces of flesh.

Bertha cried as each piece of Claire's intimate flesh fell from her and splattered on the exam room floor. "My God." She muttered as more tears steamed down her face. Was this what Mr. Victor, Donny's Uncle was suggesting, this act of abortion of her child?

Dr. Void was doing what he paid to do and molesting Claire at the same time. Bertha saw what the doctor was doing and withdrew her sword. The nurse was just about to intervene when Bertha looked to her. "Don't try it." She warned.

The Nurse knew this tall living girl wasn't playing around, and so backed away and left the room. The Doctor looked to Bertha, he was about to speak until a thud was heard against the floor. Dr. Void, Claire, and Bertha look to the floor and saw the aborted fetus.

Bertha looked to Claire and stroked her blonde curls. "It's all over now."

Tears of fear and the violation of Dr. Void was now replaced with tears of joy, Claire was grateful to have lived through this, but most of all, the child of her father was now out of her womb.

Bertha turned the Doctor with her sword pointed at him. "Clean her up so we can leave." She demanded.

The Doctor didn't want this crazy odd living girl to damage his exam room, so he just nodded and did just that. Claire, in as much pain as she was, helped as she could with cleaning herself; she too was in a hurry to leave.

_****Meanwhile at Lydia's house…**_

Beetlejuice and Lydia sat on the couch discussing Prudence's unknown curse origin and her plan playact with Deader. Beetlejuice didn't like the plan, especially when it came to risk of Deader's involvement.

"The last thing you want is to piss off this evil version of your friend," Beetle began "Do you know where this curse came from?"

Deader shared the details of the arrowhead with Lydia, but she just couldn't imagine such the sweet Miss Warden doing something like that. She knew Deader wouldn't tell lies and it was the only clue they had. "Miss Warden." She replied hesitantly.

The name of the little sadist blonde struck a deep nerve in Beetlejuice's spine, but he never known the little twerp to recruit killers, just capturers. Lydia then showed him the carvings on the arrowhead, and Beetle immediately knew from that, the arrowhead did come from Miss Warden's realm.

"_Why is Warden after Lyds?"_ Beetle thought then the answer hit him like a ton of bricks. Warden recruited Prudence just to scare Lydia to get to him, but little did he know that wasn't the case. Lydia told Beetle about the attack, but didn't tell the reasoning behind it, all she told was the playacting she planned to do with Deader Alive.

"Don't provoke Prudence;" Beetle spoke "playing with her emotions is very dangerous. If anything, Deader should playact by returning her love, that way, he can handle her attacks if something doesn't work out, and you can be there as backup."

Lydia was amazed; it was rare for Beetle to conceive a plan that was better than her own. What was she thinking, playacting on Deader? The thought alone serves as something conceived by extreme desperation. "I like your idea better." She admitted.

"Since I have to get a cure for myself, I'll look for a cure for your friend too." Beetle spoke.

Outside of Lydia's house, Fuzzo sat a tree branch high in tree looking inside Lydia's house window with a pair of binoculars. He saw Lydia, just as Prudence described her; then he saw a blonde woman, but he didn't want to assume it was Beetle, for all he knew the woman might have been a neighbor or something. Since it was still daylight, Fuzzo decided to wait until nightfall to sneak closer to Lydia's house.

****The Village****

While Barbara Maitland and Anna took their mid afternoon naps at home, Kevin walked in the Village Square. He took notice of his ghostly clown of a boss posting signs on the street lamps. "Ello Gov." He greeted using a British accent. "What circus gimmick do you have this time?"

"It's no gimmick," Scuzzo spat "my brother is missing."

Kevin looked at the poster cover. The posting had a detailed drawing of the clown's younger brother on the cover. "Maybe he's not missing, maybe he's sick, or in jail."

Scuzzo looked to the boy. "If Fuzzo was sick, he would be with me; he's afraid of hospitals." He spat in worry. "And he's not smart enough to commit a crime so he wouldn't be in jail."

"Maybe he ran away from you because you made fun of him." Kevin spoke.

Scuzzo turned to the boy with an annoyed look. "Maybe you should mind your own damn business." he spat.

"Well somebody's gotta mind **your** business because you sure as hell not minding it." Kevin countered. "During my time working here your workers left you. Why is that? Oh, I know… the workers felt if you can't treat your own brother right, then what the hell kind of treatment would give them."

"I paid them money; damn good money, and on time too." Scuzzo spat.

"There are more important things than money." Kevin spat. "Now dammit it time you change. Treat your brother better."

"Why the hell do you care?" Scuzzo spat.

Kevin though of his sister and the love he has for her, he had that love the moment he knew a sibling was growing inside his mother's womb. "I'm an older brother just like you, Mr. Scuzzo, and we have an older sibling code to uphold, and dammit I'm going to be right here, in your face, until you change."

Scuzzo raised a brow. "And if I don't?"

"Then I guess annoying an asshole clown will be my new hobby." Kevin replied.

Scuzzo snorted then lit a cigar, took a drag and looked to the child. "You're that bored huh?" He took another drag from his cigar then shook his head. "Kid, you've got problems."


	8. Chap 28: Evening of blood

**Chapter 28: The evening of blood**

The moment had come and Prudence was on the scene. She stood place, hidden from all to see and moved swiftly, silently, like a cat on the prowl for its prey. She saw the silent clown was in his place, as he should be; and she saw Lydia, but didn't want to attack yet.

Mr. Prudence sat at the desk of his study, calculating the town taxes as usual and writing a list of who were in violation of those taxes; Lydia Deetz happen to be the name on that list.

There was no one left in the house; Mr. Prudence disowned his only daughter for running off with that clown, and his wife died, leaving a life of being in a cold loveless marriage. Mr. Prudence was old, but wanted to start over and was currently awaiting his obedient mail order bride from Transylvania.

Prudence, with her new found powers, appeared in the study doorway and silently watched him before she made herself known. _**"Good evening father." **_ She spoke.

Mr. Prudence was startled by the sound of a voice that suddenly come from a quite house. He looked to see a rather disturbed girl, his daughter who he said to have never been born. "Get out of my house." He demanded as he stood from his desk.

"_**I will,"**_ Prudence replied _**"but first…"**_ she smiled as withdrew her sword and leaped on him faster that he could react. _**"I will take back all that you have done to me."**_ The blade of her sword was so close against his neck that if he swallowed, the sharp edge of her blade would cut his throat wide open.

Mr. Prudence wanted to spit in her face and say how much of a spoiled undisciplined devil she was and how she shamed the family; but unknown to Prudence, her father was going look upon her as nothing simply because she was born a girl. Mr. Prudence was never one to back down from threats or thugs so said it anyway. "Sinner."

"_**Have you forgotten father?... We're all sinners in the eyes of the lord."**_ Prudence pointed out a well known bible fact that she was forced to memorize since she was a small child. _**"You're not that much better, in fact, you're worse."**_ She then slashed his arm with her sword. _**"That is for being a hypocrite!"**_ Then she slashed his other arm. _**"That is for my mother and your abuse on her!" **_and then she aimed the sword against his heart. _**"And this…"**_ She stabbed his heart with the sword _**"Is for me."**_

With each drop of blood and each breath that escaped, the soul of Mr. Prudence left his body, and Bertha continued slashing and slashing and slashing away at his body with her sword, laughing as splatters of blood and flesh cover the walls and floor of the study.

****Lydia's house****

Beetle woke in the bed of the guestroom; he looked around as the hint of flesh hit the air. He looked around the main halls of the house, along with the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, the pantry, the brunch room, cellar, and everywhere else; everywhere except for the bedrooms. Beetle didn't notice anything wrong with the bedroom he stayed in, and he checked the other guest rooms, but when it came to bedrooms, Lydia's room in particular, the room seeped with blood. The walls were covered the floor was drenched, and Lydia was standing there, staring into the disassembled body of Mr. Prudence.

Beetle rushed into the room and tore Lydia away from the sight. He placed her in the hall, closed the door and returned his attention to her. Lydia's eye was wide as saucers, filled with tears as her face froze with shock and fear. She looked to Beetle, blinked her tear filled eyes and broke down into a crying rage, never before did Lydia see such blatant carnage; of course she has seen blood and death, but not a mangled disassembled body.

Lydia looked to Beetle, who held her in his arms, the arms of ghostly best friend who was still in a cursed form of a woman. She removed a tissue from her nightgown pocket and wiped her eyes, and then she pointed to her bedroom door. "Miss. Warden installed the devil inside Prudence, Beetle. I know she hated her father, but she didn't hate him enough to want murder upon him."

Downstairs in the living room, Kevin entered through the front door. "Oh god…" he frowned in disgust "What's that smell?" The smell was known was instinctive, but the need to utter the words was automatic. Kevin began to climb the stairs. "Godmother?... Godmother, are you there?"

Beetle carried Lydia down the stairs. Lydia looked to Kevin as she tightly placed her hand on his. "Don't go up there." She quickly said.

"Who got splattered?" Kevin questioned the street term used by most chimney sweeps and other street hustlers.

Lydia busted in tears as she hand her hand against her hurt filled heart. Beetle nudged the boy. "Careful kid, what do you wanna do, break 'er?"

"Miss Brewster?" Kevin spoke, giving this blonde woman an odd look.

"I'm not Claire kid," Beetle shook his head then smiled, showing all of his green teeth. "Now guess who?"

Kevin only knew of one ghostly person with green teeth like that. "You're shit eating grin Beetle."

Beetle smiled as Lydia frowned. "Kevin, watch your language." She scolded.

"And get the buggy," Beetle commanded "We're going to the Maitland's house for a while."

Kevin nodded and did just that, but as Lydia and Beetle stepped outside with the boy, all three of them took notice of the crispy burned remains of Mr. Prudence's house.

****Meanwhile….**

Prudence stood in front of her mother's burial sight. She placed freshly bloomed flowers near the headstone and kneed. _**"I did it mother, I got revenge for what that bastard did to us. He was a terrible husband and father; he abused us, and I wasn't going to allow him to live with the victory, but don't worry mother, he won't be joining you in heaven, he will rot forever in the burning space of hell. I love you mother."**_

Prudence arose from her mother's gravesite relieved that she accomplished one of her personal goals, but now it was time that she focused on the mission at hand, the capture of Beetle and to kill Lydia and Deader. She went to Fuzzo, who was still hidden in the tree far from Lydia's house. _**"Did anyone see you put the body in there?"**_

Fuzzo shook his head. _**"Did she discover the body yet?"**_ She questioned then turned to him with blood filled eyes. _**"Speak to me."**_ She demanded.

"Yu… yes." Fuzzo replied the pointed toward the trial he saw her leave on. "Thu… they whu… went that wu… way."

"_**They?"**_ Prudence turned to him with a raised brow. _**"Who else was with her?" **_

Fuzzo was fearful, he was almost too terrified to speak, but he tried anyway knowing that if he didn't say something, Prudence may unleash something much worse upon him. "A… a blonde gu… girl, and a kid."

"_**Blonde huh…"**_ Prudence muttered; she knew the blonde girl could be Claire or the Beetle. She turned to the clown. _**"Did you happen to overhear where they plan to hide?"**_

"Maitland." Fuzzo repeated the only word he could remember.

Prudence smiled as wicked thoughts entered her mind. She looked to the clown. _**"Fuzzo, I want you to clean up the mess you made in Lydia's room; make it seem as if nothing happened, then, I want you to rebuild the house here. Don't make it look like my father's old house; make me proud, build something different, and do it quickly. I want it done before the hour."**_

Fuzzo nodded then Prudence vanished. Fuzzo was already exhausted; in his weak controlled state he carried and hung a human corpse inside some girl's bedroom, then used most of his powers to silently burn a house with causing alarm in the neighborhood. He quickly began to build the house, and then get to the blood filled task in Lydia's house.

****The Woods****

Claire walked with Bertha in the woods as the mid afternoon drew closely near. Bertha journeyed slightly ahead of Claire, looking for Ogres. Ogres were big muscular male creatures who roamed the deep woods at night usually looking to salvage things for their village. Bertha heard a ruffling in the distance and looked to Claire. _"Stay back."_ She warned in a whisper. Claire nodded and did just that.

Bertha journeyed forth, snuck through the bushes and saw two male Ogres gathering things in a cold war zone. One Ogre was eating a deceased human while the other ravaged through the person's things. Both Ogres rose their noses to the air and took scent of something living, something human, something female. Bertha noticed their look and turned back and went to where Claire stood. "Take my sword." She whispered then gave the blonde the sword. "Quickly go to through the woods and don't look back, and make certain above all else that you are careful."

"Where are you going? What did you see?" Claire whispered with a worried look.

"Ogres are over there," Bertha pointed to the area she saw them "and they caught our scent." and then looked to Claire. "I can't run as fast as you, so I'll distract them over there, as you go in the other direction."

Claire began on her way as Bertha looked to were the Ogres had stood, to her relief they were still there, still smelling the air. One Ogre took scent in the direction Claire was going, and the other took a scent that was much closer. Bertha couldn't risk that other Ogre looking for Claire so she pretended to stumble clumsily upon them.

Both Ogres looked at Bertha; they studied her as they took in her sweet female human scent. Both Ogres rapidly approached and began molesting her. One Ogre held Bertha and tore off the top of her dress then began kissing her neck while squeezing her tiny breast; the other Ogre removed his loin cloth to reveal the biggest private on a male that Bertha has ever seen. During her time in the brothel, Bertha has seen all types of sizes on both living and ghostly men, but she has never seen anything like that. Her eyes grew wide as saucers as the Ogre with his ready rock hard demon of a cock made his way toward Bertha's privates, when suddenly Claire appeared and quickly sliced off the Ogre's cock with the sword.

The Ogre with the sliced away member fell to the ground as he bleed to death, and the other Ogre dropped Bertha from the shock of it all and ran for his axe, but before he could use it, Claire quickly sliced off his head. Claire walked to Bertha and helped her stand from the ground. Bertha turned to Claire with a shocked look. "You… you saved me." Then it began to rain.

Then suddenly déjà vu hit Claire; this of her, holding a sword in the rain, this was the brief image she saw of herself inside of Nurse Bea's crystal ball. Claire dropped the sword out of shock and stumbled to the ground; she looked to Bertha who had also had a shocked look. "Whu… what's wrong?"

Bertha blinked a few times as she took witness to the miracle unfolding before her, and when it was finished, she smiled. "You look normal again." She informed.

Claire touched upon her face and felt her soft smooth features, she felt like her beautiful old self, but she wanted to be sure. Since Claire's pocket mirror has broken on the trip to that horrid doctor, she looked inside a nearby water puddle, and what stared back was the reflection of a normal beautiful face; but one thing wasn't perfect, it was her hair. Even though Claire's hair grew back, it wasn't the gold shine it was before; her hair was now a dark brown.

Claire began to cry, she wanted everything about her to be normal beautiful and perfect, but compared to her bore-girl experience, she wiped her tears away and was grateful to at least look normal. She looked to Bertha with a smile. "Do you like my new hair color?"

Bertha nodded. "It brings out your eyes more." She shared then wondered about something more curious. "Where did you learn how to handle a sword like that?"

"Since I was little, Father hired a Frenchman to give me fencing instructions." Claire replied.

"Speaking of you father, what are you going to do?" Bertha wondered.

Claire sighed heavy. She really hadn't thought about it, and she didn't want to, but the truth was, she would have to face him soon or later. "I know if I can forgive or trust him, that will take time, but for now… let's just go home."

****Lydia's house****

Lydia, Deader, and the Royal Guardsman rode in front of her house. Lydia took immediate notice to the newly built house that now stood in place of Mr. Prudence's burnt house. The Guards held out his hand for Lydia to take so she could step off the carriage. Once Lydia stepped off, she led them straight up stairs and to her room to where she saw the mangled body of Mr. Prudence.

The Royal Guardsman entered the bedroom and looked around, then he returned back to the hall where Lydia stood. "Young lady, There's no bloody or no body in there."

Lydia and Deader went inside the room. Lydia was completely shocked, her room was clean, it was like nothing had ever happened; there was no scent or sign of blood anywhere. She turned to the guard and pointed to the wall she last saw the body. "He hung right here I'm telling you."

The Guard shook his head. "There's no blood, no body, no sign of a break in, and no sign of a struggle." He said then walked around more and then looked to the girl. "You need to stop reading those horror novels before bed." Then he tipped his hat "Good day." and then walked off.

Lydia slumped in a chair. "What I saw was real, I just know it."

"Oh there was a body here," Deader spoke "I can still smell the scent of blood."

"Why didn't you tell the guard?" Lydia spat. "Why did you leave me defenseless?"

"That novice wasn't going to report anything he didn't see." Deader informed.

"But there was nothing to see, everything here is as it was." Lydia sighed.

Deader removed a stuffed animal from the window ledge and showed it to her. "There's small drops of blood on it," then he pointed to the wall, the same wall Mr. Prudence's body was hung "and faint smears of blood on the wall," and finally he pointed to the carpet "and a trickle of blood from the window to the wall."

Lydia was amazed by all this; Deader could see all the details without using a magnifying glass. "Where do you think the body is?" She wondered.

"It's not in this house, nor anywhere near here." He replied. "But I know one damn thing; the body of Mr. Prudence was not the only thing in here."

"Tell me." She urged.

Deader knew the familiar scent, and he knew it well; the scent was from a certain clown he confronted months back in Noctroccal Isle to retrieve Prudence's things. "You better have me deal with it."

"Prudence is my friend," Lydia spat as she stood from the chair "now I want to know what you know, please share it with me."

"Back on the Isle, she told me about these clowns called Scuzzo and Fuzzo;" Deader began "she ran from them because they mistreated her, but now…" then he once again pointed to the window "the scent of the younger clown came from that window."

"_Beetle knows those clowns."_ Lydia thought but didn't say anything. "Don't go to the clowns," she said "save your energy for Prudence."

"What about those clowns?" He questioned.

Lydia looked to him. "I know some one who will get answer from them."

Deader raised a brow and then left. Lydia sat on the chair and sighed heavily, she was in deep sad turmoil from everything that went on. Beetle walked into the room and sat across from her. "Lyds," he spoke and she looked to him with tearful eyes "It'll be alright."

"Why did this happen?" She sniffled. "I just want Prudence to be cured."

Beetle shook his head. "What your friend is goin' through isn't a curse, it's a spell, and depending on the spell, it will run its course or…"

"Or…" Lydia urged.

"Or she'll die." He finished off.

"It can't be reversed." Lydia spat.

Beetle sighed. "Spells can be reversed, but it depends on the spell and if the being is living or dead."

"We still have to try."

****Scuzzo's Circus****

The next following morning, Scuzzo at the desk inside his office and opened the daily newspaper; after reading a few lines, he noticed a shadow behind the paper. He folded the paper to see Kevin with a big smile right in front of him.

"Mornin' Gov." Kevin greeted in a British accent, and then regained composure. "What are your plans today?"

"My plan," Scuzzo huffed with an annoyed look "is to get rid of an annoying little boy." He said as he eyed Kevin.

"You must not be talking about me," Kevin then hopped around the clown on his chimney broom "because I'm not annoying." he smiled.

Scuzzo quickly stood from the table and reached for the boy, "Come here you little runt." but he missed when the boy dodged out the way.

"You're too slow old man." Kevin teased.

"Old man!" Scuzzo repeated as he held an insulted pose, "Why I outta…" then he chased after the boy

Kevin quickly ran up the tight rope pole and stood on the tight rope. Scuzzo, who was greatly skilled on the tight rope, stood on the rope on top of big bouncing ball "Well, well…" he held an evil smile at the boy "looks like you got yourself in trouble."

Kevin wasn't scared; all that time on top of chimneys gave him the sense not to fear heights. He used his chimney broom and placed in on the rope, and then he balanced himself on top of the stick of the broom and just stared at the clown. "I'm not in trouble," he smiled "you are, Chuckles."

Scuzzo began to bounce on the ball with an evil grin, and as the rope wiggled and shifted, Kevin didn't move, he didn't blink, he just smirk. "Come on 'Grand Master of Entertainment'," the boy teased a name he made up. "Is that all you've got?"

Scuzzo then juggled some balls then threw them at the boy. Kevin quickly dodged two of the balls then leaped from the broom stick and used the broom stick to hit the other two balls in Scuzzo's face. As the puffs of colored smoke cleared from Scuzzo's eyes, the clown got the surprise of flash in his eyes when Kevin knocked the clown senseless across the face with the broom stick.

Scuzzo in his dizziness fell from the big bounce ball, but Kevin used his powers to prevent the clown from hitting the ground. "God this guy is heavy." He muttered. When the clown safely touched the ground, Kevin went to his aid. Scuzzo appeared to be alright minus the bruise on his forehead, but when the clown fluttered his eyes, he the little boy.

"That's what you get for trying to make me fall off a high wire you jerk." Kevin spat.

This kid, this annoying little boy, as he looked right and there, looked as he did when he was a boy. As a boy, back when he lived, Scuzzo had wavy dark brown hair, baby blue eyes, and freckles; but the boy who stands before him was just slightly different; this boy has light brown wavy hair and baby blue eyes, no freckles, just beaver teeth.

Scuzzo stood from the ground and studied Kevin closely. The kid in his opinion looked boney and not big boned like himself as a child, but unlike him, Scuzzo as a child wasn't tall, the clown stopped at five feet in his teen years and wasn't granted another six inches until after he died, which was in his early thirties.

Kevin held an odd look to the clown with a raised brow. "What are you plotting?"

Scuzzo cleared his throat and looked to the boy. "I was just thinking about your mother," he replied "doesn't she work at the brothel?"

"Oh, is that it…" Kevin formed a smirk "you want someone to dig the rock out of your ass?" then he leaned to the clown "I do believe Miss Monster charges an extra four coin for that service." Then he resumed to a normal stance. "But as for my mother, she no longer works in the brothel, she's just a simple maid."

"_A maid"_ Scuzzo thought then it hit him like a ton of bricks, the image of a tall odd looking girl came to mind; the image of girl who was called Number Thirteen in the brothel or the birth name of Bertha. Scuzzo remembered her, he remembered that girl; she was the same odd girl that had her virginity broken by him, the same girl who had the smart mouth during a double date, the same girl who twisted his balls in her hand several months back.

Kevin gave the clown a suspicious look. "Why do you ask?" then he raised a brow. "Do you like her or something?"

"Nah," Scuzzo replied "your mother and I just have an understanding that's all."

"So you were one of her regulars." Kevin spoke, knowing the street code for what the clown said.

Scuzzo should've known better than to underestimate this kid, and why should he? The knowledge about this kid was unfolding right before his very eyes. This kid is his son. Scuzzo shook his head and looked to the boy, but before the clown could say anything, Deader Alive made himself known.

The Cyclops was angry, damn angry; after he left Lydia's house, Deader was confronted by Prudence, who then shot a dagger into his front shoulder blade. "Where's your brother!" he spat.

"You tell me," Scuzzo spat "I'm still lookin' for 'em." then held an odd look.

Deader grabbed the clown and forced him against the wall and took in his scent while staring into his eyes. "If you're lying, I will hunt for you."

"Look around Cyclops," Scuzzo spat as his pointed around to all the 'Missing' posters of his brother on the wall. "If I knew where he was, then why the hell would I be posting signs lookin' for 'em?" he huffed.

Kevin used his ghostly powers and the image of Fuzzo in chains came to mind. "Scuzzo's telling the truth," He informed "Fuzzo's not here, he seems to be in slavery."

Deader knew about the boy and his powers, and how careful he needed to be when using them. "Can you see anything else without straining yourself?"

Kevin centered his powers on Fuzzo and the evil essence near him, and saw evil red as blood eyes staring back at him, then his powers ended with painful results as he held his head with his eyes shut. "I… I saw Godmother Prudence."

For the first time, Scuzzo saw the boy use his powers and was amazed of how they worked. "Where's my brother?" he questioned.

"I don't know," Kevin spoke with such fear to his voice "but where ever he is, it's dark, very hot, and filled with lots of pain."

****Meanwhile…**

Bertha and Claire finally entered the safety of the forest house. Claire immediately went to take a bath as Bertha slumped in a chair, she looked toward to a pile of mail that Kevin left for her inside a basket.

The first letter was about Mr. Prudence's dead body inside Lydia's room, the second letter was from her pen pal Charlotte Batt in Transylvania, and the third letter was from Donny, letting her know about his doing of the war and what to prepare for.

Claire entered the room clean and refreshed. She looked to Bertha who sat with a sad expression with a letter in her hand. "Bertha, what's wrong?"

"War is coming to Clock Town." Bertha informed.

"That's impossible," Claire said in disbelief "we have all those men who are fighting out there."

"The force is weakening." Bertha replied then looked to Claire. "Donny warned that we should make a bomb shelter if don't have one."

Claire didn't like the news she was hearing, she didn't like it one bit. "It too early for anyone to say this or that about war coming here," she spat "how does your fickle minded fiancé know anyway?"

Bertha knew from Claire's attitude that the subject of war wasn't the best to talk about, but perhaps a more important and dreadfully personal subject should be addressed. "Claire, I need a favor from you." The blonde which now has brown hair, raised a brow. "Since you lactate and I can't, I would like you to feed Anna."

Claire was outraged and insulted by this. "I'm not going to allow your dirty peasant child to drink from my breast!"

"Claire please," Bertha pled "I don't have the ability to feed, and the powered milk won't hold in Anna's stomach."

Claire huffed and crossed her arms "No!" she spat then left for the door. "I will never, ever have some peasant trash touch me… Ever!" then she left, slamming the door behind her.

Bertha sat in a quiet house with her own thoughts, she knew Anna would weaken and die if she couldn't stomach the powered milk given to her, and no baby could live on sugar water alone, at least not live to grow into a healthy child at any rate. She sighed and hoped for the impossible by hoping that somehow Claire would change her mind.

Claire stumped angrily into the road that went to Clock Town. _"How dare she ask such a thing," _She spat in thought_ "I'm rich!"_ She stumped and stumped further and further on the road. _"I have more money than she will ever own in her lifetime or the next." _

Just as Claire reached the city entrance, she sudden hit on the back of the head by an unknown force. She fell to the ground and was picked up by Mayor Maynot's servant, Mr. Smallhead.

The ghostly man with a normal sized body and small sunken head, studied the unconscious living girl; he had been with many wealthy people during his travels with Mayor Maynot, and knew the girl looked like the heiress Claire Brewster in the face, but was due her brown hair. He took her inside the carriage he had hidden behind the trees and drove away.

****The Woods****

Lydia grew tired of waiting and being a victim to all that has happened to her. She went into the woods wearing her designed Sky Knight uniform of a short all black dress with thigh high leather boots, and carried a sharpen sword.

Fuzzo watched her and followed her as ordered by Prudence. He was bruised and sore from the forceful strain of the use of his powers, to the daily and nightly beatings Prudence would inflict upon him. Fuzzo also lost weight, not just in muscle mass, but in his body over all, he was weak.

Prudence fed him less that a dog would eat, and that consisted of only dry oatmeal and water; then other times he would be chained to a bed as a slug creature tore through his anus, eating away his insides.

Fuzzo's finger tips were beginning to turn red from his over use of powers he simply did not have, but was forced to create at great mass for Prudence's purposes. He became every hungry, very thirsty, and simply fainted out of the tree, landing hard on the ground below.

Lydia saw the unconscious clown and gasped. She ran to his aid to discover that his body was beginning to fade, a true sigh that a ghost is on their way to degeneration.

"_**It's fascinating, isn't it?"**_ Prudence spoke as she appeared from out of nowhere, gaining Lydia's attention. _**"The dead, dying." **_

Lydia quickly stood and withdrew her sword. "You're not Prudence; you're just an evil curse or spell, using her body." She pointed out then stared right into the evil girl's eyes. "I want my friend back!"

"_**I am Prudence, through and true,"**_ Prudence spat _**"and I **__**was**__** your friend until you stole my only chance of love away from me!"**_

"At first you claimed your first chance of love was this clown," Lydia spat as she pointed to the fading unconscious clown on the ground "but now he seems to be dying, and you do nothing but laugh at him."

"_**He played with my emotions and took something very precious away from me, and now he will pay with his own afterlife," **_Prudence replied. _**"just like you will pay with your life for taking Deader away from me."**_

"I didn't take Deader away from you, Prudence." Lydia spat but then she decided to play slightly into her emotions. "But maybe I should, seeing as though you can't even care for the first love, you don't deserve another."

The rage in Prudence grew to a point that even Hell couldn't contain. _**"How dare you judge me, you don't know anything, and you don't know me!"**_ then she spat then threw a dagger right inside Lydia's thigh.

Lydia screamed in pain, the blade of the dagger was so deep inside her thigh, so close to the bone. She raised her sword to Prudence, blocking her next attack, but when it came to other attacks, Lydia moved too slowly to block them, so Prudence slashed away.

Just then Beetle, still in his cursed female form, counter attacked Prudence with his switchblade. He still couldn't use his powers, but he could try to slow Prudence down, an act that would quickly fail.

Prudence stabbed Beetle right inside chest of his grey lifeless heart with his own blade, and quickly twisted the blade deeper into his chest. _**"You are mine Beetle."**_ she claimed then whistled and Miss Warden appeared. _**"Quickly, take Beetle, I have him." **_

Miss Warden snapped her fingers and Beetle was inside a cage, and they both vanished. Lydia saw all this and was shocked to have seen Miss Warden for the first time; to her, Miss Warden looked like a disturbed little girl. Prudence returned her attention to Lydia, ready to take her head and place it next to her father's head, but came to discover Lydia was gone.

Fuzzo was still there, unconscious to everything that happened, and unconscious to everything Prudence was doing to him, right then, and right there.

Deader quickly took Lydia away from the gruesome fate of Prudence and sat her on the bed at his friend's house. He shoved a small plank of wood into her mouth. "Brace yourself." He warned then quickly yanked the deep driven dagger from her thigh. Lydia screamed into the wood as she cried feeling great pain. Deader then splashed potent grade whisky into her wound, which made her scream even more, and then he tied wound together with his belt and began stitching it together.

****Meanwhile…**

Beetle went to Witchcave Mountain to retrieve a cure. He hated dealing with anyone, especially those witches. If one could pay the witches for a cure, then you owed them favors, favors that may last a lifetime, or you pay with your life. Beetle liked dealing with young witches, it was easier to con them, but there were set backs; young witches are novices with their powers and spell casting, so there would either be long drawn set backs, or harsh consequences.

He entered the Mountain, and to his surprise the place had changed; instead of dark road filled with the bones of being who used to live, the surrounding was now a town. This town had residential houses, a general store for supplies, a tavern, and an Inn; Beetle never would have thought in a million years that this place would ever be a town.

He went in the tavern and saw fairies. Beetle smiled, he knew fairies could grant wishes, the type of wishes that would cure him of his female form. He went to the fairies and they flew away from him. "Damn." He spat, forgetting that fairies were normally very shy creatures.

Just then a plump female fairy accidentally bumped into Beetle as she sat at the bar. "Oh, I'm so sorry ma'am." She said.

Beetle was so tired of being called 'ma'am, baby, or sweetheart' he didn't know what to do but huff internally in rage to himself. Then he spoke to the plump fairy. "I was wondering if you grant wishes to remove accurse, or a spell?"

The Fairy looked to him. "No fairy can remove a curse, but to remove a spell, that is something a fairy can do depending on the spell. What kind of spell was cast on you?"

Beetle didn't want to speak about it in a bar front of the surrounding strangers. "It's personal."

The Fairy paid the bartender for her drink and gestured a hand for him to follow her. "Come with me, I have an office upstairs."

He followed her to the upstairs where other women roamed the hall wearing provocative clothing. The fairy's room only had a large bed, a vanity, a desk, and a chair. Beetle didn't know what to make of all this, and raised a brow to her when he sat on the chair. "You do more than fairy stuff don't you?"

"Yes, I do." The Fairy smiled at her then puckered her lips. "I charge women customers less than I would the men." She winked.

Beetle didn't fancy plump women, but then again, he couldn't afford to fancy any woman while in his female state. "Look, I'm actually a guy cast in a woman's body. I just need you to remove the spell."

"Oh that's easy stuff," The Fairy spoke then waved a casual hand "I'll have you back to normal with in no time."

"Wonderful." Beetle smiled relieved that he was finally going to have his normal body back.

The Fairy removed a spell book from the bookshelf and opened the book to the 'Gender Reversal' page. She then waved her hand, which made a glowing magic wand appear out of nowhere, and then looked to Beetle. "To remove the spell cost twenty coins."

Beetle could con himself from paying, but he wasn't going to, he just wanted it done. He removed a small bag from his pocket and placed it on the desk. "Twenty coins of Clock Town silver," he told her the currency "I hope that's acceptable."

The Fairy smiled "Money is money." then performed the spell, but the spell didn't work, so she tried again, the spell still didn't work. She looked to Beetle with a raised brow. "Did a court judge cast this spell on you? If he did, then he would have to be the one to remove it."

"I was in the realm of Miss Warden." Beetle informed.

The Fairy closed the spell book and looked to Beetle. "The spell of fairy or witch won't remove what's happened to you; since it was Miss Warden, or her realm, you simply have to do something purely sincere to earn your manhood back."

"_Purely Sincere huh."_ Beetle thought, he didn't know about such acts, or at least that what he thinks. He looked to the fairy. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"A true hearts kiss," The Fairy spoke. "It's may be the strongest way for you to get back to normal. But the kiss has to be sincere, and she… or he has to be sincere when –"

"There is no 'He'." Beetle spat as he corrected her.

"Ok then," The Fairy led him to the door "so you know what to do."

"Oh yeah." Beetle said and then left from the tavern.


	9. Chap 29: Christmas season

**Chapter 29:** Christmas gift

The land of Clock Town was facing the highlight of rations, cruelty, and war, but all of that and more didn't stop the coming of Christmas. Lydia sat on the bed inside some guy's house. The guy was short, covered with green leaves and thorns; and he seemed nice enough as he sat table making tree ornaments.

The busy leafed guy looked to her. "Good morning young lady."

"I'm Lydia." She introduced in a shy tone.

The guy formed a smile. "I'm Bush, nice to meet you." Then he gestured for her to sit at the table with him. "Come, sit, I got some breakfast if you want some."

Lydia's thigh was still very sore from the dagger Prudence stabbed her with. "What do you have?"

"The ration didn't issue much today," He informed then went to chimney and spooned out food from the pot "so it's just oats."

"Do you have any milk?" She questioned.

Bush formed an odd look. "Milk?... They don't issue milk to anybody living in the Docks. You could still some," then he looked to the deep wound in her thigh "but I wouldn't try it in your condition."

"Where's Deader?" Lydia questioned when she saw no sign of the Cyclops.

He waved a casual hand. "Oh he probably went to collect the bounty on the crooks he caught the other day, he'll be back." Then he served her a glass of water. "They rationed the water, so if you need to bathe, do it by the pond."

Lydia coughed up her oats when she heard such news. "They rationed the water?"

"Yup." Bush replied. "They lowered the water presser in the Village and the Docks, and took over most of the water wells."

"What about Clock Town?" She urged.

"Depending on your status," Bush began "you could have as much water as you want, and you could have it delivered to your home if you don't have modern indoor water pressure."

The house Lydia owned in Clock Town did not have modern indoor water pressure, but it did have modern electricity installed before her father passed. "I can't believe this."

"That's just the way it is, Lydia." Bush shrugged. When Lydia finished eating she stood from the table and went to the sink to wash out her bowl, but saw nothing but dirty dishes in dirty water. "Just leave it there hun, I'll have to wash it in the pond later."

"Thank you for breakfast," She said "but I have to go home now."

"I wouldn't leave if I were you," Bush warned "the factory worker riots are out there. It's because of them, the ration center closed early. I was lucky to get anything at all today."

Lydia remembered how Adam, Donny, and even Deader spoke about the riots; they were dangerous, especially during the day near the Docks. The people locked themselves inside of their homes, the ration center would close early or sometimes not open at all, and nearby business would be robbed.

"I'm sorry, but I have to try." Lydia said.

Bush looked to the girl, he could see from her expression that she needed to get home, probably because her family was worried about her. "Keep your head down, quickly duck and dodge." He said then returned the sword that she carried. "I strongly recommend you wait until Deader comes back."

Lydia opened the door, "Just tell him where I went, he knows where to go." and then she left, closing the door behind her.

The Docks, Lydia never roamed the streets of such place; mostly pirates were seen, but there were slum looking thieves as well as nicely dressed mobsters. The women were either cast away widows with children, never married cast away with children, or just street whores.

Lydia noticed the group of factory rioters smashing local business windows and setting fires to trash bins, she even took witness to one of the rioters murdering a patrolling guardsman. She gasped and quickly hid in the alley before they took notice of her.

Children were in the alley, most of which were waiting to be examined for The Work House. Lydia noticed Kevin leaving from the alley tavern. "Kevin." She called, gaining his attention. "What are you doing in this place?"

"Working." He replied. "You know with Christmas coming and all, I want to buy Anna a present."

"That's very nice Kevin," Lydia said "but we must leave."

Kevin took Lydia's hand and went down the alleyway and under the bridge where the homeless slept; they even went passed the place of Bertha's former employment.

Lydia looked to all the women who sat near the brothel doorway. "Kevin, tell me the truth, has your mother been sneaking to work in there?"

"Mother wouldn't break her promise." Kevin replied "She's a maid, and today she's scheduled to work for Mayor Maynot." He informed then tugged on Lydia's arm. "Come on, this way," he tugged more "I know a shortcut to Clock Town."

Just then, three ghostly chimney sweeps confronted them. "Hey…" One chimney, who appeared to be the leader, had big lips. He smiled as he pointed to the boy "It's ole Kevin, the one who steals our business." then he flung a switchblade from his pocket.

"I didn't steal shit." Kevin spat with disdain.

Lydia didn't know why these grown men were about to attack a small boy, but what she did know was, she wasn't about to let them hurt him. She drew her sword and held it with every intent of striking them. "Back off, I warn you!" She spat.

The chimney sweep with the switchblade raised a brow with a smirk. "Ole Kevin got a pussydoll protector, how nice."

"I said back off!" Lydia spat.

"I can deal with these goons." said Kevin, seeming confident and even cocky.

The chimney sweep with the switchblade snapped his finger for the other two to make their attacks. Kevin quickly used his powers to change his chimney sweep broom into a sword and then quickly sliced his attacker's legs. Lydia wasn't quite strong or skilled enough to fight, but she did manage to slice her attacker's arm.

The two chimney sweeps plunged for Lydia but one of the attackers failed in his attempt when Kevin simply jumped on his shoulders and quickly snapped his neck. The other chimney sweep looked to the one holding the switchblade. "You didn't tell the young bloke did that!"

Lydia was deeply surprised by Kevin's actions, but she was even most surprised when he put the sword through the heart of the chimney sweep. When Kevin withdrew his sword from the suffering man, gasping for his life, he locked his gaze on the chimney sweep holding the switchblade. "You have less than one minute to make peace with your maker." He spat.

Kevin charged with his attack, when Lydia shouted. "Kevin, don't!" The chimney sweep with the switchblade ran away as fast as he could, and Kevin looked back at her. She looked to the chimney sweep that had been stabbed in the heart and saw him slowly die. "Sky Knights disable enemies; we don't kill them… not unless we have to."

"Oh believe me Godmother, it was very necessary." Kevin spoke "The guy with the blade is called Lip Scum. He's a thief inside the homes he chimney sweeps. His goons would've killed us, trust me."

Lydia didn't like the fact that such small boy had this rough street knowledge, but she was glad he wasn't too naïve. "Kevin, I'm proud of you. Thank you for saving me."

Kevin smiled.

****Mayor Maynot's house****

Claire woke chained to a large bed with her mouth gagged inside of an empty bedroom. She looked around the mint green painted bedroom and saw a large bucket on the floor filled with ice and wine bottles. The fireplace was lit but it had a slim piece of wood burning so there was not a lot of heat.

Claire then heard the voice of a man speaking from the other side of the door. She didn't see the man, but she immediately knew it was the voice of Mayor Maynot. She struggled to be free from the chains, but it was not use, she wasn't going anywhere.

Just then, the bedroom door opened and Mr. Smallhead entered the room carrying a tray of food and right behind him entered Ginger and Bertha. Mr. Smallhead sat the tray on the table and took the ladies coats and hats. "Just make yourselves comfortable," he spoke "the mayor and I will be here shortly."

Both Ginger and Bertha took off their shoes and put on fuzzy house slippers, and then they took off their dresses and placed them in the closet. Ginger reached inside of her purse and looked inside the mirror, adjusting her makeup. "Hey Bertha, wanna put on some of this rosy wine lip stick?"

"I like the other colors better." Bertha replied as she looked in another mirror, fixing her hair. "Do you have a pink color?" Then after she put on the lip color, Bertha modeled a bit and then turned to Ginger. "What do you think?"

"You look good," Ginger smiled "especially after the haircut I gave you."

Bertha's hair was past her shoulders and she missed that fact, but now with her hair cut at neck length, her head didn't feel as heavy, and her hair was easier to manage.

Ginger then tied a pink ribbon around Bertha's hair, making it into a bow. "There," she admired the good job she did "now you look cuter."

Bertha smiled then returned her attention in the mirror, she noticed a brown haired girl gagged and chained to the bed and looked back. It was Claire Brewster.

Ginger looked to where Bertha was staring. "Oh, looks like we got our work cut out for us." then looked to Bertha. "You didn't tell me the ole Mayor was into bondage."

Mr. Smallhead entered the room with a tree log for the fireplace in his hand. Bertha went to him pointing to the girl chained to the bed "She's not a prostitute," she informed "that's Claire Brewster."

Mr. Smallhead looked to the girl chained to the bed and then returned attention to Bertha and snorted. "Miss Brewster is a blonde, not a brunette."

"I have never lied to you, Mr. Smallhead." Bertha stated "You must believe me, that is Claire Brewster."

"Let it go kid," Ginger spoke "maybe the Mayor wants to beat off inside a Brewster girl look alike." Then she walked to the chained girl and caressed her hair. "All she needs is a blonde wig and proof… instant rich blonde bimbo."

"_Shh…"_ Mr. Smallhead interrupted in a whisper _"I can hear the Mayor coming up the stairs."_

Ginger quickly grabbed her and Bertha's bag and placed them inside the closet and returned to Bertha's side. _"Smile kid, its showtime."_ She whispered.

Mayor Maynot entered the room wearing pajama pants and a housecoat. He knew the familiar face of Bertha, but didn't know the other girls. "Well Smallhead, aren't you going to introduce me to the others?"

"This," Mr. Smallhead gestured a hand over to the short lavender skinned ghostly woman "is the famous tap dancer, Ginger." And then he gestured a hand over to the living girl chained to the bed. "That is just some girl who looks like Claire Brewster in the face." Then he looked to his employer. "Would you like her to wear the blonde wig?"

"Nah…" Mayor Maynot shook his head "she looks fine just the way she is." then clapped his hands "Well let's get relaxed."

The Mayor sat on the bed and removed a cigar from his inner housecoat pocket. Ginger sat next to the Mayor and lit his cigar as Bertha sat next to a very worrisome Claire.

Mr. Smallhead removed the gag from Claire's mouth and she began to scream. Ginger covered her ears and the Mayor covered his. "Get that brat to shut up." He spat. Mr. Smallhead then shoved the gag back into Claire's mouth.

"Did you hire a novice or something Smallhead?" The Mayor spat. "You didn't get her from Captain Kidder's, did you?"

"No sir, I didn't." Mr. Smallhead replied. "She was just some street whore."

Bertha shook her head. "She's not a –"

Mr. Smallhead quickly covered Bertha's mouth. "Just relax my Mayor and enjoy yourself, besides… you won't need her mouth anyway, the pleasure you need is underneath." He said then lifted Claire's slip to reveal her panties.

The Mayor went to enjoy himself on Claire as Mr. Smallhead enjoyed himself on Ginger and Bertha. "Oh Mr. Smallhead," Ginger cooed flirtatiously "are sure you have enough energy for the both of us?"

"Hmmm…" Mr. Smallhead groaned softly as he teased a finger down Ginger's stomach "Let's find out."

Bertha wanted to save Claire but she didn't know how, so she just tended to her current duties until a plan formed in her mind. She took off Mr. Smallhead's jacket and shirt, and then unbuttoned his pants.

Mr. Smallhead was having a good time, but his employer on the other hand, was NOT. Mayor Maynot squeezed and drank from Claire's breast, he even teased his fingers across her; but when it came to intimate penetration, it didn't exist when his semi- erection quickly became limp the moment she kicked him in the crotch.

Mr. Smallhead knew the Mayor's temper and quickly had Bertha and Ginger hide behind him. He didn't say anything at first, but when he saw the Mayor tightly clinch his fist, he knew more than anger was going to be unleashed.

The Mayor nearly spent all day massaging his member with medical cream to attain his erection, and now that Claire kicked it away, he was going to break her legs. He reached for Claire but Bertha intervened. "Please don't hurt her." She pled. "I can get it strong again." She held back his fist. "You know that I'm telling the truth."

Mayor Maynot didn't like this ugly girl or her weird ideas, but she always did the trick, and she could be trusted. "Alright, I won't touch the brat." he spat then took Bertha with him into the other bedroom.

Ginger looked to Mr. Smallhead. "I think Bertha's was right about this Brewster kid being Brewster."

Mr. Smallhead nodded and retrieved a key from the cabinet. He looked at Claire eye to eye. "Listen, don't scream." He warned. "I will release you, but are to quietly leave. And I mean real quietly… Ok?"

As soon as Mr. Smallhead released her, Claire left the bedroom and went into the main hall. She heard Bertha moaning and looked through the small crack of the door, and all she saw was Bertha licking the Mayor's member as he fingered her entrance. Claire's eyes widened at the sight, especially when the mayor smacked Bertha across the ass, and her eyes widened even more when she took witness of Bertha swallowing his member in full. Claire became disgusted and quickly left.

****On the seventh day before Christmas****

Beetle, still in his female form, roamed the woods looking for a true love's kiss. _"It's got to be a mystical rock or a jewel or some kind."_ He thought as he ravaged through abandoned villages he passed.

"Hello honey." Spoke a male voice from out of nowhere. Beetle turned to a ghostly purple man with a big mouth who lived in a jack in a box. "My name is Barry MeNot. What is yours?"

It's not 'Honey' that for damn sure." Beetle spat and then pointed to himself with a thumb. "I'm Beetle."

"And what's a sweet girl like you doing with a name like that?" Barry asked.

Beetle huffed. "I'm not a girl!" he spat in defense.

Barry then sprung the coils of the springs from his jack in a box to look up Beetle's skirt. "You look like a girl to me."

Beetle smacked Barry's head away. "Trust me, I'm a guy."

"Alrighty then." Barry smiled.

"Where am I?" Beetle questioned as he looked around the destroyed village.

"It was called Lake Tahoe;" Barry replied "but now it's called the land of Jesse."

"Jesse?" Beetle retorted.

"Jesse Germs" Barry finished off. "He killed so many and tore through everything; and the women… I pity them."

Beetle pick up Barry from the ground. "Listen, if you agree to give me the scoop of the villages, I'll take you with me."

"Alrighty then." Barry agreed.

"I'm looking for True Hearts Kiss. Have you seen it?" Beetle questioned.

Barry puckered his lips. "Right here."

Beetle rolled his eyes. "Look you, I'm not one to make rules, but rule number one… don't be flirting and making kiss faces at me."

"I heard about something similar," Barry replied "It's a love potion I think, made by the Witches of Nine."

"I was just at Witchcave Mountain." Beetle huffed.

"The Witches of Nine aren't traditional witches; they're Mermaids who practice witchcraft." Barry informed.

Beetle didn't like this. He heard that one would have to make a deal with all nine witches. He also heard the witches were very beautiful and can prove to be quite distracting and deadly.

"Well if you want your love potion we better get going before Jesse comes back." Barry said.

Beetle placed the jack in the box inside of his carry bag with the head of Barry sticking out so he could see. They continued on the road, ducking and dodging Ogres, Golems, and the most deadly of all, Zombies.

****Lydia's house****

Claire mostly stayed at the Brewster owned hotel in Clock Town, but it became very lonely. The hotel staff knew Claire and treated her like a queen, answering to her every beck and call, but there was one thing the staff could give her, and that was security. While staying in the hotel room, Claire always felt like she was being watched and she couldn't sleep because of the fact.

Claire now stood in front of Lydia's house, wondering how or if she should ask to stay there. She rang the door bell and Kevin answered the door. "Oh, it's you." He said and allowed her to enter. "What do you want?"

"Kevin, don't talk to guest that way, it's rude." Barbara scolded as she entered the entranceway. She took the bag from Claire's hand and escorted her upstairs. "It's nice that you became friends with everyone." Then she sat the bag down on the floor "Lunch will be ready in ten minutes." and left.

Claire didn't stay in her room, she had enough with rooms. She roamed the hall and then she heard a baby's cry. Claire peeked through the door where the crying was coming from and saw Anna, laying inside her crib.

Anna saw Claire with her small dark eyes as she sucked on her thumb, but her thumb didn't substitute the need to be fed, so she cried some more. To Claire, Anna was beautiful baby, but also a sickly one, for the baby couldn't stomach much of anything.

"Alright Anna, alright… I'm here." Barbara said softly as she entered the room. She placed the bottle of sugar water on the table and turned around, ready to change Anna's diaper, but what Barbara saw shocked her. Claire Brewster sat in the rocking chair, holding and humming softly to Anna while she feed from her breast.

Claire felt safe while in Lydia's house, she even felt safer in Bertha's house, although she didn't quite know why, but what she did know was this; she would rather have a peasant child at her nipples, than some gruesome man any day.

****On the sixth day before Christmas****

Kevin wheeled his wagon from the Ration Center. "Stupid Government." he spat, disgusted at the fact the ration officer didn't issue him any meat or dairy "How do you issue oats with no milk?"

When Kevin returned to Lydia's house, he saw Claire sitting in the living room holding Anna. "If you're going to stay here, the least you can do is give us coins for food."

"You're one to talk," Claire spat "you don't have any coins."

"Excuse me Madam Moneybags, but I have coins, and I give what I can toward the food for this house." Kevin countered. "Why don't you get off your rich spoiled ass and fetch us some meat." He spat.

"Humph" Claire spat as she shunned her nose to the air.

"Oh, I see…" Kevin began "So, how many rape experiences does it take before you do something nice?" He spat. Claire's heart ached upon hearing that and she broke in tears.

"Kevin," Lydia called, gaining his attention. "I need you to help Mrs. Maitland in the garden please." Kevin didn't say anything more, he just left. As for Lydia, she heard what Kevin said to Claire, and she wasn't going to scold him for it, she just watched coldly as Claire cried, just as Claire watched her cry many months ago.

****Bartholomew Batt Manor****

Every year around this time, Bartholomew throws one of his exquisite parties. The party would boast a decorated Christmas tree and stocking hung on the chimney but the theme would always be mystery and…

"Debauchery." Barth declared as he spoke to Deader. "Why don't you stay and enjoy yourself, only the finest women have been invited."

Deader wasn't the type to enjoy orgies, he was more of a one on one type when it came to intimacy. "No thanks."

"Oh…" Barth cooed in a teasing tone "You're the shy type huh."

"I know about these little wiener parties, just like I know about you." Deader said in disgust. "I know men will be touching other men."

"How about women touching other women," Barth urged with a smirk "don't you like watching or participating in that?"

Deader just couldn't imagine why a woman would seek pleasure from another woman, but he does know that it exist, and he did have a dream once or twice about two women pleasuring him, but he never took it so seriously as to seek such pleasures in reality. "Again, no thanks."

Barth shrugged his shoulders "More for me." He said then walked away. He went into the kitchen where Bertha stood cleaning the china. He snuggled behind Bertha's back and groaned seductively in her ear. "What are you doing after you finish today's chores?"

"Miss Shannon is expecting me to assist her with her Christmas tree." Bertha replied.

"Ah yes, of course…" Barth recalled the conversation he had with Miss Shannon in the market, and then he formed a grin as he placed Bertha's hand on his erect member, "I would like you to break from chores and do…" and then rubbed her hand against his throbbing manhood "something else."

Just then, Deader walked into the room and saw the two. "Oh, so that's what I would have to look forward to huh." He huffed then eyed Barth.

Just as Barth was about to speak, Bertha made a break for it and ran out the house. Deader and Barth looked out the window as Bertha ran.

****The Dead Sea****

The Dead Sea was called this for its known darkness of the water. The Water was not only dark but swampy and extremely cold, covered with a mystic essence of the dead.

The grass, the trees, and the flowers that surrounded the boarder of the sea was grey, dry, and lifeless; it was if death himself touched upon Mother Earth and it died.

"Shit." Beetle awed at the surroundings, never before has he seen such lifeless place. "What happened here?" Barry was too distracted by Beetle's cleavage to answer, but when Beetle caught notice of the guy's stare. "Hey dammit," He spat then flung Barry's springs so his heads rocked rapidly back and forth "stop starin' at my tits and tell me what the hell happened here."

Barry looked around the grey surroundings. "This place has been like this since the beginning of time. It the one place where Earth ends and The Netherworld begins."

During Beetle's existence of living and dead, he has traveled the Earth and hasn't seen or heard of such place, but then again, such places didn't concern him if it wasn't inhabited with busty women. "Are those Mermaids here?"

"They live in the water," Barry informed "but don't touch the water." He warned.

"Why not?" Beetle questioned.

Barry pointed toward an image in the distance. "They kill anyone who touches their water, that's why."

"Hey lady!" Beetle shouted and gained the attention of the image in the water. "Come here and do me a favor."

"Uh, Beetle…" Barry spoke in a worrisome tone "don't talk to the mermaids like that."

The image that swam from afar emerged from the water not as the beautiful mermaid woman rumored amongst the sailors, but as a ghoulish zombie woman with fish gills and a tail. She gave Beetle such a cold deadly stare it was like she could exorcise him just by looking at him.

"Um… hi." Beetle greeted in a meek tone. "I un… would like –"

"My beautiful goddess of the sea," Barry interrupted in a pleasant smooth tone "this person comes to you in a humble form to politely request something of importance."

"_**And what is this thing?"**_ The Mermaid questioned.

"Well the thing is –" Beetle began but was cut off.

"_**Silence impudence."**_ The Mermaid spat then slashed some water in Beetle's face _**"I want the one in the box to speak."**_

"Thank you my goddess." Barry bowed with a humble look then continued. "This being was once a man and now seeks to return to that state, but to gain such, he would need True Heart's Kiss, and so my lovely sea goddess, that's why he's here."

The Mermaid studied Beetle and could see the past of his bastard ways, the way he mislead and used everyone, especially women, and she didn't care for it. _**"And why should I assist this sorry excuse of a ghost?"**_

"He needs to regain his normal state in order to use his powers to help his friends, my goddess." Barry replied.

The Mermaid could see the past and the present of this ghost; he did have a friend, a female friend he fancied. _**"True Heart's Kiss huh…" **_The Mermaids were known to kill, and she would've killed Beetle if he had been alone, but she liked Barry. _**"I know nothing of that."**_ She replied _**"But I heard it is a love potion of some sort."**_

Barry bowed with a humble smile "Thank you my goddess," And then he reached his spring hand and gave her a silver coin. "We leave you in peace."

After the Mermaid splashed away into the water, Beetle looked to Barry. "How did you do that?"

"For someone who claims to like ladies, you don't seem like a ladies man." Barry smirked. "The Mermaids are royalty of the sea and should be addressed as such. If it wasn't for my crafty ass kissing, you my friend would've been paste."

Beetle didn't like the thought of a second death, and waved the thought and continued the journey. "Where to now?"

"The Village of Khan." Barry replied and they set forth.

**Note:** Barry MeNot is an actual character in the Beetlejuice cartoon. Barry is the one who promotes Netherworld products on TV such as Bone Bond, which is a special glue for skeletons keep their bones together.

Since I'm writing a story in a time that has no TV, read what Barry has done and will do as an occupation.


	10. Chap 30: Christmas continued

**Chapter 30: Christmas, cont. **

****On the fifth day before Christmas****

Mr. Monster Acrossthestreet stepped off the evening train at Clock Town Station. He was furious, and had been ever since he was dismissed from the war zone. "All that work for nothing!" He spat to himself as he grabbed his bags. "I can't believe they're gonna let some rookie lead the second attack."

When Mr. Acrossthestreet reached his home, he found the place not quite as he left it. Instead of a messy living room, it was clean with a coat of new paint on the walls. The fireplace had a small log inside with just a few pieces of coal. The entire house was decorated as if someone was living there. "What in tarhooties!" He spat with frustrating confusion.

Kevin entered the room with a mop and bucket in hand. "You're back." He awed in surprise.

"What have you done to my house?" Mr. Acrossthestreet huffed as he took in the clean surroundings. Then he looked inside the kitchen. It was the same except for the new coat of paint and shine on the hard wood floor. Next he looked inside the cooler and saw there was no food. "Nothing." He huffed in a disappointed tone. "Not even a small bottle of whiskey."

"My duties are finished." Kevin said and then placed the mop and bucket inside the storage closet. "Do you want me to get food for you? It will take awhile, the ration line is longer than usual."

"Nah…" Mr. Acrossthestreet waved a casual hand "you did enough." then gave the boy a bag of coins. "Thank you, Kevin."

Kevin felt bad for the monster. He knew the monster would rather be fighting for his country instead of being forced into retirement. Kevin was impressed by how many medals the monster has earned for battle and bravery and took great care to shine each one. Just as he was about to leave, Kevin turned to Mr. Acrossthestreet. "You'll have another chance to fight again." The monster sighed heavily and Kevin left.

****Clock Town****

Fuzzo spied on Lydia as ordered by Prudence. He didn't feel much like himself. Fuzzo once played with toy trains, bicycled on high wires, and juggled over ten balls single handedly; but now in the clutches of Prudence as evil as she has become, he just wanted it all to end.

Prudence made it forbidden for Fuzzo to have any contact with his brother, but he no longer cared about consequences, he just wanted to have a chance to say good bye before he either disintegrated or faced ultimate death by the hand of Prudence and her powers.

Fuzzo wandered the streets pained by the slugs Prudence injected into him. He wandered all the way until he came upon the Village and the Circus area. It was dark out so the circus was closed and almost everyone was asleep. There was one tent that had light and music playing; the staff inside that tent were either laughing at their jokes or gambling on a card game. Fuzzo snuck right past them and went straight for him brother's trailer.

Scuzzo's trailer had only the living room light on. Fuzzo peeked through the window and saw that his brother was slouched in a chair, snoring deeply in his sleep with an empty liquor bottle in his hand. Fuzzo hated it when Scuzzo became drunk, he knew his brother was a cranky quick tempered person when he drank that much.

Then when Fuzzo veered his sight to a mirror, he saw how much he changed. His face became long and skinny, the color of his hair faded and thinned over time, and his nose… was deflated. Fuzzo then looked to his fingers; his fingers were long and boney with tightly wrapped skin around each joint; and his arms and legs, they lost all muscle mass. Fuzzo Then left from Scuzzo's trailer to look at himself in a taller mirror which hung nearby, and what he saw was a skeleton staring right back at him.

Fuzzo leaped and cried in deep fear from what he saw. He knew the mirror he looked into was no funhouse mirror, so what he saw of himself was frightfully true, he became a skeleton.

"What the hell's goin' on out here?" Scuzzo spat when he emerged from the trailer door in his drunken state, holding a shot gun. "You…*hiccup* you tryin' to rob me?" Then he took a careful look at the ghostly person that stood before him. "Fuzzy?... Fuzzy, is that you?" Upon the call of his brother's voice, Fuzzo quickly ran. "Fuzzy wait! Fuzzo!"

Scuzzo couldn't believe what he saw. His missing brother finally came back but was near the edge of death. Scuzzo then remembered what Kevin said about Fuzzo as a slave in hell or at least something like that. Scuzzo wanted his brother back, but he needed to know more from that kid.

****Meanwhile…**

Bertha entered Lydia's house and there waiting for her was a person she didn't expect. The wealthy, formally blonde girl stood by the stair banister, wearing her silk soft pink nightgown with her arms tightly crossed across her chest.

"Like mother, like son; two owls wandering in the night." Claire spoke with a disapproved frown.

Bertha wasn't aware that her son also worked during the night. "Where is Kevin?" She questioned.

"I sent him to bed." Claire replied. "And I scolded him for being out so late."

Bertha raised a brow, she has never known Claire to care about another, but then again, she had seen other surprising actions from her lately. "At least he's resting."

"I fed Anna while you were away." Claire informed.

"Thank you, Claire." Bertha replied "I was hoping you would have a change of heart. So how is she?"

"Although I have been feeding her," Claire began "she would like to be held by you."

"I'll try harder to be with her during the day." Bertha replied.

"What about at night?" Claire questioned with a look of concern. "Anna needs you here more at night."

Bertha studied Claire and saw the concern on her face. Was it Anna that needed her, a mother who has no ability to feed her… Or was it Claire who needed this?

Claire, as stubborn and prideful as she was, wasn't about to reveal her feelings… or at least feelings she wasn't sure of. But soon enough something snapped and Claire didn't care about the rich and poor barrier that people of her wealth were suppose to have, she just wanted to feel safe with peace of mind and an ease in her heart, and so she hugged Bertha.

Bertha nearly fainted from this. She backed away freighted not only by the surprise of Claire's action, but by her own dilemma. "I can't hug you too long." She said in a low tone "I have something wrong with me."

"What's wrong?" Claire asked.

How could she put it? Bertha tried explaining it to herself, but it sounded so ridiculous; and when she told Ginger about it, Ginger didn't seem to care one way or the other. Bertha decided to tell Claire the problem the same way she told Ginger about it. "If I hug you for too long, I might begin to molest you."

Claire was shocked upon hearing this, but surprisingly she didn't grow angry or too disgusted; she just brushed off her dress, cleared her throat and looked to Bertha. "I un…." She was about to speak but no words could begin to say anything about it. "I un… It's un…"

With that Bertha knew it was time for her to retreat to her room in the basement. "Goodnight Claire." She said then headed toward the rear of the house.

Claire couldn't believe what she just heard, it was like an occurrence that would've happened in a very strange dream, but it wasn't a dream, reality had spoken.

****Bartholomew Batt Manor****

Barth sat in the tower of his manor playing the organ as light of the full moon shined upon him through a window. During a full moon the strangest of things happen to certain creatures. Somewhere a man is turning into a werewolf, a woman is bitten upon and changed into a vampire, and the bats fly amongst the clouds in their animalistic form searching for their mates. Since Barth was a bat himself, his transformation became complete and he flew off into the night.

Barth could sense his mate as she wasn't far from him. The scent of his mate was sweet yet tarnished; the over combination brought a lustful ambiance that made him hunger for her all the more. Once he finally arrived, Barth studied her from a distance as he lingered in the darkness. He stared at her every move while taking in her scent as his mouth hungered to taste her.

Bertha sat in the basement of Lydia's house sewing rips in her dresses. Over time of being poor, Bertha has gone through a great deal of dresses; some of which were beautiful but they slowly tore apart, one was a burlap dress that lasted for a long while but that tore apart, and then a black maid dress with a white apron, and finally an ordinary peasant dress made of cheap cotton; but the one that stood out from all else was her black Sky Knight uniform made from genuine leather. Bertha sighed lovingly at the thought of her one day wearing the dress, but before she could conquer problems of the world, she had another problem to conquer; which was to solve her need to touch people.

Barth watched his mate and sensed her loneliness and pain, and he swallowed each to satisfy to nature of his sadistic heart. As Bertha was pinning her dresses on a clothes line, Bartholomew crept in her room as silently as a cat and stood right behind her.

Bertha felt the sudden cold of the room as darkness surrounded her. She quickly turned around and by surprise of the sight she began to let out a scream that was quickly covered by his hand.

"_Shhh…"_ Barth whispered into her ear then gazed to the bite marking he imprinted upon her neck and bit into it. Bertha struggled as muffled moans of pain released into his hand. He brought himself from her neck to speak once more. _"It's time we mate,"_ He whispered lustfully _"and you will not deny me." _

****On the fourth day before Christmas****

After Lydia healed from the wounds Prudence made, she went with Barbara to go Christmas shopping. The shopping district of central Clock Town always looked beautiful during the season, but instead of streets filled with strings of lights, ribbons, and reeves; the streets were empty with only a few store open for shopping.

Barbara and Lydia entered a store filled with toys to the left, fabrics to the right, jewelry in the center, and freshly made bread in the back. Barbara wasn't going to buy anything, she couldn't even if she wanted to; she was just there to keep Lydia company. Barbara looked upon the newest crafted toys, "Do you think Kevin would like this?" she asked as she held a spinning top.

Lydia looked at the toy. "Kevin is more into swords and using his powers than toys."

"Adam liked carving toys for children," Barbara said "but with the ration, he can't renew his lumberjack permit."

"Why can't he?" Lydia questioned.

Barbara sighed. "Because he would need eighty coins to do so."

Lydia didn't like the royal government and how it treated its people. She thought about the repayment the Prince offered to her several months before, and thought to ask him about changes.

"Have you heard from your mother?" Barbara questioned.

"Stepmother," Lydia corrected "and she sends letters from time to time. She has been ordered to go to Paris with the Queen."

Barbara sighed lovingly at the thought of Paris, oh how she wanted to go there and gaze upon the famous Tower of lights and embrace all the romance within. "I wish I could join them."

"One day you'll have a chance." Lydia replied.

After shopping, Lydia and Barbara went back to the house. Barbara left for the kitchen to prepare lunch when Kevin entered the living room with a big smile on his face as he held a box. "This package is from Godfather Donny." He cheered.

Claire was already in the living room sitting on a chair as she held and fed Anna. She looked at the excited two as they opened the box. Lydia removed an envelope with contained six ration tickets, four medical vouchers, and then she opened a bag that had four hundred coins. Kevin opened a bag that had a pink thick woven quilt bought for Anna, and then he opened a bag of clothes for him. At the bottom of the box, Lydia picked up a letter and read it, as she read a smile formed across her face.

"What is it?" Kevin questioned.

Lydia looked to him. "Donny wrote that he might be able to come home for Christmas, and during that time he wants to wed Bertha before he has to return to the war zone."

Kevin was happy; finally he was going to get the complete family he wished for himself and Anna. "Does it say what day he's coming?"

"It doesn't say." Lydia replied. "But let's gather what we can for the wedding."

Claire shook her head. "Donny is a solider" she reminded them "there are no guarantees of him coming back from anywhere."

That was the first thing Mr. Acrossthestreet taught Kevin about life as a solider; just because they tell you about going home, doesn't mean it's true. "Claire's right." He said.

"If Donny returns home, at least we will be ready." Lydia replied "But if he doesn't, then at least we'll have more time to prepare."

****Meanwhile…**

Beetle and Barry finally arrived at the Village of Khan. The village was a product of war; the streets were completely trashed and empty. They went into an empty house. Barry rested against a pillow in the living room as Beetle took a bath in the other room.

Once Beetle finished his bath, he entered the living room wearing a towel. Barry made a wolf whistle once Beetle bent over to pick up clothing. "Nice set of lips." He smiled.

Beetle looked to Barry with such a frown. "What the hell are you talking about?" He spat, and then noticed how exposed he was. "What did I tell you? … Don't be lookin' at my cunt." He spat and then became highly embarrassed once he realized what he said.

Barry chuckled. "I was just paying you a compliment."

"Shuddup." Beetle spat and then went to the window to look around the village. "So tell me about this village and where to find True Loves Kiss."

"This is the village of warriors. Too bad I don't know what kind of warriors. But from the structure of these houses, it's not Ogres." Barry replied and then sighed in relief.

"Yeah, yeah" Beetle huffed impatiently "tell me about the kiss thing."

"I heard tales that it could be inside a shrine." Barry replied.

Beetle saw a shrine toward the rear of the village upon entering. The shrine itself was basically torn apart with its broken doors, shattered windows, and burned to ashes exterior walls. Beetle looked around some more and took notice the gold Imperial seal printed on the ripped fabric of the village flags.

"This place is familiar," Barry spoke as he also took notice of the village flags "but I can't place a finger on it."

The Imperial seal and the outlay of the village also struck a familiar sense with Beetle as well. He took Barry with him outside and explored further into the village.

Beetle came upon a house, a rather empty house filled with treasure. "Jackpot!" He smiled with a greedy heart and was about to grab a handful of coins until a large sharp dagger nearly sliced across his face. He turned around to see who threw it and there stood the Cyclops.

"So… you returned to the scene of the crime." Deader Alive spoke "With your reputation as an experienced thief, I thought you of all would know better." then he withdrew another sharp dagger from his holder.

Barry turned to Beetle with a sarcastic look. "You know all kinds of psychos don't you?"

"Shuddup." Beetle spat "Why don't you use some that crafty ass kissin'."

"On a guy?" Barry huffed with an insulted frown and then gave Beetle smirk. "Why don't you shut your pie hole and use your pleasure hole to calm the Cyclops." He winked.

"Beetle, tell your thing to shut up." Deader spat then held the dagger against Barry's mouth "Or I will shut it up for you."

Barry gulped and immediately sprung back into his box. Beetle formed a nervous smile to Deader. "How did you know it was me? Was it my shit eating grin a certain little boy told you about?"

"I don't need anyone to recognize you" Deader replied "I can sense your fowl stench a mile away." He spat in disgust knowing that he was forever trapped with the scent. It was buried deep within his mind and it ignited even when Beetle was nowhere near.

"Look, you know I'm a thief," Beetle spoke "and what I took I can't give back, but I didn't take nothing but coins… and some jewelry. Right now I'm here for True Hearts Kiss."

Deader loved this, now Beetle needed something, and even though he didn't know about the item, he was going to play the field like he did. "Hmmm…"

Barry popped from his box. "Come on, do this skirt a favor so he can take me to Clock Town."

Beetle flashed Barry such a frown and eyes that could spark a fire. "I'm not a skirt!" He spat. "You shuddup and get back in that box."

"I'm bored in there." Barry replied then smiled. "I much rather play with you two." Deader also gave the guy a look that could kill. "Whaat?" Barry looked at the displeased two. "I would think a threesome would be in order." Beetle and Deader smacked the guy upside the head in unison and the springs of his neck juggled rapidly back and forth, "Whoa…. Whoa… Whoa…" until he stopped; and then he shook his head and looked to the two. "You people gotta lighten up."

"Shuddup." Beetle spat and then tended to the task at hand. "Let's find that kiss thing."

****Clock Town train station****

Two persons of importance stepped off the train in Clock Town. The first person was Donny Juice, who was injured and unconscious in a gurney. The second person,was a short mysterious wealthy looking young lady with jet black hair and thick glasses. The servant grabbed her bags and they went to a carriage.

Donny was immediately taken to the hospital. Other than a few scars and bruises, he had a bandage wrapped around his head. When he opened his eyes, Donny could see clearly but nothing, absolutely nothing looked familiar to him. He reached by his bedside and rang the bell for the nurse.

"Where I am?" Donny asked in great confusion.

"You're in Clock Town, Sir." The Nurse replied.

"Clock Town." He muttered trying to recall if he had ever known of such a place. "Why am I here?"

To the nurse, this was serious; the poor lad didn't remember anything, not his home town. With the cause of injury, he probably doesn't even remember serving in the war; but all is not lost as long as he knows his own…

"By the way ma'am, what's my name?" Donny asked

Just then Uncle Victor entered the room. He was briefed by head nurse Bea about Donny. At first when Victor arrived, he wanted to rub it in Donny's face about failure since his born nephew and adopted son chose that street whore Bertha as a wife instead of Lydia. But now, after learning about the incident and Donny's amnesia, to Victor, this was a chance to start over.

"My son," Uncle Victor rushed to Donny's side "at last you're home from war." He smiled.

Donny didn't know this man; he couldn't remember a thing, especially being his son. "I'm sorry, I don't remember –"

"So I have been told." Victor interrupted. "But as soon as I get you home, you'll see all of the family portraits and then maybe that memory will jog back to normal." He looked to the nurse. "Alarm the staff that Donny will come home with me." The nurse nodded and left.

"Donny? Is that my name?"

Victor looked upon his born anew chance to fix Donny. "Yes my son, that's your name." then sighed lovingly. "You know… I'm quite hard broken. As a father and son our relationship was close. I had hoped that you would return from war and we could resume our time together."

Donny didn't realize the lies his uncle was telling; and sure they were close, but only as close as a person's desire to be near a skunk. He nodded in approval. "I hope to regain my memory, I don't remember everything."

"_And let's hope you don't remember everything."_ Victor thought to himself as a wicked grim formed on his face.

****Meanwhile… **

Lydia, bertha, and Kevin set the final Christmas decorations in the living room as Claire sat with Anna in her arms. "I wish Prudence was here." Bertha said.

"She is," Lydia sighed in a saddened tone in knowing that she had not found a curse for their friend "in sprit."

"Just as well," Kevin spoke "she's going to die soon anyway."

Lydia and Bertha turned to him with shocked look on their faces. They knew Kevin had the power to see what was going on, or what would happen in the near future.

"And soon we will all join her." His voice bellowed as sadness formed on his face.

"Stop it, Kevin." Claire scolded.

Bertha placed her arm around him. "We'll talk privately a little later." She said in a comforting tone. "I don't want you to hold it inside."

"Yes, mother." Kevin replied.

Just then the door bell rang and Kevin answered. There stood a short wealthy looking young lady with jet black hair and thick glasses. Kevin remembered the description about such a girl when his mother returned from Transylvania. Could this be her? The pen pal his mother writes to every so often. "Are you Charlotte from Transylvania?" He asked.

"I am." Charlotte replied then formed a smile once she realized who she was speaking with. "And you must be Kevin. Your mother has told me a great deal about you." She smiled.

Upon the removal of Charlotte's very expensive mink coat, Kevin immediately recognized that this girl was that of the Bat race. She looked like Bartholomew Batt, only with female physique; and she looked like Anna. Kevin secretly used his powers to see if there were any odd or wicked intension in the girl but he didn't find any, the bat before him was sincere.

Kevin escorted the girl into the living room where his mother sat. Bertha looked to the girl and smiled. "Oh Charlotte," she ran toward her and gave her a hug "what a surprise, I didn't expect to see you."

After introduction where made, there was one who had yet to be introduced. "Charlotte, this is Anna." Bertha smiled. Charlotte couldn't believe her eyes, never before did see such a beautiful baby. When Anna's ears were exposed, Charlotte knew that Anna was a bat child.

Charlotte looked to Bertha with a blush, she knew back in Transylvania that her great distant cousin Bartholomew might have been mating with Bertha, but she didn't interfere, even though she was the supposed to marry him. Charlotte smiled at the baby. "Anna, I think you and I will become very close friends."


	11. Chap 31: Christmas final

**Chapter 31: Christmas, final**

****On the third day before Christmas****

Deader, Beetle, and Barry already traveled deep into the shrine of the Village of Khan. Deader was just enjoying this, the sight of Beetle falling on his ass made him chuckle; and Barry was just shaking his head the whole time. He tried to tell the stubborn pig what to do, but alas Beetle does not work well with others.

"Hey Cyclops," Beetle spat in frustration from the other side of a gold door "Where is that kiss thing? I don't see it."

"It's there." Deader replied in confidence knowing damn well it wasn't there "You just have to go deeper into the cave."

"You should lead us. You know this cave." Beetle said.

Deader smirked from the other side of the door. He knew what awaited Beetle once he found the other set of golden doors. "If I lead, I might accidentally touch the kiss you want, and if that happens… the kiss potion will work for me, not you. Unless of course… that what you want."

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Beetle questioned.

"The potion is made to know sincerity." Deader informed "If I touch it, then the potion will work for me, thus… I could use the potion on your woman and claim her as my own."

"What!" Beetle spat in outrage, he should've known that Cyclops had an eye on his Lyds. _"Son of a bitch." _He muttered.

The mutter of Beetle's curses was heard by Deader and it made him grin all the more. Even though he was once close to taking Lydia, it would just be bad karma to actually succeed in such a deed; but he loved the look on Beetle's face when he mentioned it.

"I see the other doors." Beetle announced once he reached the second set of gold doors. When Beetle opened the door, he found a river which had an angelic light that shimmered in the water. "Wow…." Beetle awed at the beautiful sight then shook his thoughts free from that and concentrated on the mission at hand. "Where's the kiss thing?"

Deader didn't respond. Beetle thought this was odd for the Cyclops not to respond, perhaps he didn't hear. When Beetle turned around he saw Deader with an angry face holding a large sharp sword against his neck. "Now I can finally get revenge for the invasion of my village. Not once… but twice."

Just as Deader was about to behead the ghost, Barry popped from his box "Whoa there killer!" he spoke and allowed his springs to prevent the blow across Beetle's neck. "Beetle might be sneaky crook, but he's not one to start a whole war. It was the Ogres who invaded your village, the same Ogres who will invade Clock Town if the soldiers lose the fight."

"I know who it was!" Deader spat with great anger, after all, he was there to take witness of all the hell when he was a small boy. "Beetle is just the –"

"Coward." Beetle finished off. "I bailed and didn't help you fight. Well guess what… It wasn't my fight to get involved in." He spat.

"Damn Beetle," Barry looked to him with a frown "you were at the village and you didn't help when they were in trouble…? Damn that's rude."

Beetle looked to Barry. "Shuddup." He spat.

During Beetle's and Barry's scuffle, Deader sliced Beetle's neck anyway, and Beetle tumbled to the ground. Beetle looked to the Cyclops with his hand covering his neck, pouring ghostly blood. "Are you satisfied now!" he spat. When he figured the True Hearts Kiss wasn't where Deader said it was, he could've kicked himself for following his direction so easily.

"That kiss thing isn't here, is it?" Barry asked bluntly.

"That thing doesn't exist." Deader said and then directly frowned bitterly to Beetle. "I just wanted to see you suffer."

"Look at me dammit, I was once a guy and now I gotta cunt!" Beetle spat in remembrance of Miss Warden and what the prince did with his royal fingers. "If that's not sufferin', then I don't know what the hell is."

"Why don't we take a break." Barry suggested "Clock Town is near, let's go."

Beetle was too tired and too sore to say anything against it. He wanted to find this True Hearts Kiss, but that task was just another pain in his ass. "Yeah shit, let's go." Then he looked to Deader "Unless of course… you want to finish me off."

Deader slid the sword into its sheath. "You are not worth it."

****Clock Town business district****

Charlotte invited Kevin and girls for tea at a nearby café. Lydia and Charlotte wore black lace dresses, the one of many things they seem to have in common. Kevin ate some toast but hastily left to return to school; and Claire wouldn't want to be seen with them in public, so she didn't attend. Bertha also didn't feel comfortable around such rich surroundings, but she did promise to join them at least for a drink.

On the way to the café, Bertha was stopped by the old ghost comedian who she snuck a ride with. "Hi, Mr. Sid." She greeted.

The old ghostly guy didn't go for formalities; he just waved a casual hand and smiled. "Just call me Uncle Sid, like everyone else." Then he looked at how she has grown since the last time he seen her. "Wow wee… look at you," he smiled "you are stunning."

Even though this was compliment coming from a nice old ghostly man, Bertha still found herself blushing. "Thank you."

"I'm glad I caught you." He said and then gestured an arm to the hotel that stood in front of them. "I just brought the place and I want to make you the 'Madam' of my business."

"Madam?" Bertha retorted in shock.

"It will be a new brothel." Uncle Sid informed "I intend to open it before the New Year." Then he turned to her. "Bertha, I want you to be the madam."

Bertha didn't know what to think. "I… I um…" She was shocked about the offer; but even more shocked to know that Clock Town, the center of all rich and proper, would even allow such a thing in their district.

"Don't give an answer now, think it over." Uncle Sid said then smiled "Just know that you will never be treated as you were at Captain Kidder's."

Bertha smiled and waved as she left and joined Lydia and Charlotte at the café table. "Who was that?" Lydia questioned full of curiosity when she saw the man.

"An old friend." Bertha simply replied

"Yes, I seem to recall 'Uncle Sid'." Charlotte spoke then took a sip of tea. "He has a traveling exhibit of some sort. He's often bashed for his appalling comedic acts."

Bertha giggled a little then quickly changed the subject as she looked to Lydia. "Have you seen Prudence since the last time you told me about her?"

"Not yet, but I know she's just waiting to make another move." Lydia replied.

"Bertha spoke very highly of her friend, Prudence." Charlotte smiled "I would like to meet her."

"She's not well at the moment." Lydia replied as that's all she cared to say about the whole situation.

Charlotte formed a sad look. "I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do?"

Lydia sighed as she wondered if there was anything anyone could do. She read every spell book at the town library, and even went into several spell shop rumored deep in the alleyways, but no one had a legitimate cure for Prudence.

Just as Lydia was about to answer, Ginger came to Bertha with a big smiling face. "Mr. Batt hired me to serve with you during his party this evening." And then took notice of the other two girls. She recognized Beetle's friend Lydia, but she never saw the other girl. "Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to be rude." She spoke "I was just excited about my new job."

"That's ok Ginger." Lydia smiled and then gestured to an empty chair at their table. "Join us for brunch."

As Ginger joined them at the table, introductions were made, and for the first time, Ginger saw Anna. "Oh, so this is who you've been hiding." She smiled at Bertha and then picked up Anna from the stroller. "Hello little precious." Ginger greeted and then looked at the girls. "I always wanted a baby of my own, but alas, the lover a have can't reproduce." She said as she thought about Jacques.

Just as Lydia took a sip of tea, Ginger nudged an elbow against Bertha's arm with a smile. "I heard the Mayor is courting you, congrats Bertha." This sudden news made Lydia cough up some tea. She turned and looked to Bertha who also had a shocked look.

Bertha looked to Ginger with all surprising wide eyes. "I'm not courting the Mayor." She protested.

"Oh yes you are." Ginger said in all happiness "Word on the street said the Mayor sent his assistant, Mr. Smallhead to look for you as he can have you measured for new dresses."

"Bertha, didn't you tell the Mayor that you were engaged?" Lydia spoke loudly, forgetting for a moment that they were in a café.

Charlotte raised a brow. She noticed Bertha had the engagement ring of a ghost and the embedded imprint of a bat on her neck, but courting this mayor… now that was curious.

"I un…" Bertha had no words. To her, the engagement was forced upon and not really consensual, but this of her courtship with the Mayor, that was completely baffling. Bertha cleared her throat and calmed down, realizing what Ginger heard was after all a rumor. "He probably just wants me to be measured for new uniforms; that's all."

"Uniforms?" Ginger retorted. "I don't know of any maid who got their uniforms custom made by the La malle à bijoux boutique."

"Ah yes, "Charlotte sighed lovingly "the famous shop owned by the famous French artist, Monsieur T. Dior. He uses only the finest of silk, cotton, and lace on all of his designs."

Lydia looked at Bertha. "You must tell him that you're engaged."

"Don't get upset Lydia." Bertha replied casually "You know better than to get upset over a rumor, besides… I'm sure it's just a big misunderstanding."

"There you are. I have been looking for you everywhere." Mr. Smallhead spat as soon as he seen Bertha. "We have an appointment at the boutique."

Lydia stood from the table with a disapproved frown. "Bertha isn't going anywhere." she spat "You tell that Mayor that she is engaged."

"Look madam, I'm just doing my job." Mr. Smallhead said to Lydia, and then looked to Bertha. "Look baby, if you don't play along the Mayor won't be pleased and I don't want see that."

Bertha stood from the table and Lydia looked to her. "Bertha, don't go with him."

"I'm just going to straighten out this whole mess," Bertha replied "I'll be home later." Then she kissed Anna and waved to the others as she left.

Lydia narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Mr. Smallhead as he walked off with Bertha. She didn't like anything about it and hoped that Bertha would reject the mayor's advances and claim her engagement.

Charlotte raised a brow and didn't know what to think. She knew Bertha was a servant, but wasn't aware of her raunchy past.

Ginger shook her head in remembrance of what she saw in the mayor that day, and even though she overheard the mayor call Bertha ugly, his bitterness toward the girl didn't fool her; the spark in his eyes was seen when he looked at her.

****Meanwhile at Uncle Victor's house…**

Aunt Lucy was putting freshly cut flowers in a vase which she then placed on lace covered sofa table in the hall. She wanted everything to be perfect for their special guest.

The doorbell rang and the ghostly house servant answered the door. Once he opened the door, there stood a living girl with blue eyes and long silver blonde hair. She wore a long fur made from the finest of young European mink. Once the servant removed her coat, she was elegantly dressed in a sky blue Egyptian cotton dress with a white lace neckline and white flower embroidery and lace stitched on the bottom of the dress, and also a pure silver locket with matching thin dangle earrings.

"Princess Alexandria," Aunt Lucy greeted with a warm smile "welcome to our humble home." then she gestured a hand over the room "Please join me in the parlor and make yourself comfortable."

The dear princess had only been in Clock Town for a mere couple of hours and already she was being dragged from place to place, it was nice to finally sit and rest. "Thank you for inviting me to your lovely home." She spoke in English but with her native Swedish tongue as she took a brief gaze around flower décor of the room. "I understand I am to finally meet this fiancé my father spoke of."

"Yes, that is correct." Aunt Lucy confirmed then looked toward the entrance of the hall for any signs of her husband or Donny, but once there was no sign, she performed the next stage of house guest etiquette. "Would you like some refreshment, my Princess?"

Every since she got off the train, not once did the princess eat, not unless you count a small red apple that was wrapped in a tissue she had hidden inside of her mink purse. "I would like that very much, thank you."

Aunt Lucy rang the bell and the ghostly servant with centuries of experience and living in that house, entered the room with a tray of readymade tarts and freshly brewed tea.

Once he served the ladies he left and Uncle Victor entered the room. When the Uncle gazed upon the princess a smiled formed on his face. "Princess Alexandria," he greeted in a pleasant voice "it's nice to finally meet you face to face." And then Donny entered the room.

Donny's thought were still scattered about, still trying to regain the memory he lost. He couldn't remember the town, his aunt and uncle, or this beautiful young woman that stood before him. "Hello there," He greeted then placed a small kiss on the back of her hand "I was told a lot about you, my Princess."

Princess Alexandria was accustomed to introductions made by fat old men who look like they could pass for frogs; and she grew tired of that particular fact. Her father grew impatient for not choosing a husband. But as it stands now, she was quite pleased by what she saw of Donny. He was tall with an athletic build and had a gorgeous smile that can melt anyone's heart. "I'm glad that we finally met each other, Donny."

****The Circus ****

Kevin finished feeding and spray washing the animals and went to Scuzzo's trailer to collect his pay. Once he got there, Kevin sat at the table and waited until the clown was done balancing the books. The clown then placed all his things away and lit a candle in the middle of the table.

"What's all this?" Kevin asked and then smirked at the clown. "Are you trying to seduce me?" He asked a coy tone and then raised a brow to the clown. "You know of course, I'm not into men."

Scuzzo frowned. "You smartass little brat, this is a special candle so you focus your powers." And then he threw a bag of coins toward the boy. "I need you tell more about my brother."

With Christmas approaching a few days away, Kevin wasn't sure if he should take the money, or just help the clown and allow natural blessings to come. Kevin then thought about the meaning of the season and gave the bag of coins back to Scuzzo. "I won't accept coins to help you. Just think of it as an early Christmas present."

The clown nodded and Kevin used his powers to see Fuzzo. Maybe the candle did heighten Kevin's powers because he was never able to see anything so clearly before. "I see Fuzzo. I see him… I feel him… fading."

Scuzzo didn't like the sound of that. He knew once a ghost fades, there's no way to come back. "Where is he?"

Kevin saw a wooded area, but then the red filled blood eyes of Prudence were seen, staring eye to eye with him. _**"I know you're using your powers to spy through the eyes of this clown, Kevin." **_She spoke to him using telepathy.

Kevin broke contact with his powers and looked to Scuzzo. "Your brother's in danger."

"Where dammit? ... Where is he?" Scuzzo spat with a worrisome look.

Kevin couldn't answer the exact whereabouts of the clown's brother, but he could just allow his powers to lead him to the location. He immediately stood from the table and used to his powers to make his sword appear, and then quickly left. Scuzzo quickly grabbed his shot gun, but when he tried to follow the boy, he was long gone.

Kevin followed the sense of his powers until he reached the deep bowels of the woods. The woods were gloomy and covered in a thick grey mist that shadowed over the grass he stood on. Kevin then took notice of Fuzzo and attempted to use his powers to heal the clown.

"_**Don't waste your precious energy on that fool, Kevin."**_ The soft voice of Prudence echoed from out of nowhere, and then she made her presence known. Prudence stood in front of Kevin staring at him with those blood red eyes as she smeared on shiny jet black lips gloss. _**"My, my…"**_ she looked him over, knowing that she hasn't had a look at him a while _**"you certainly have grown into quite the young lad."**_

"Godmother, you must let the clown go." Kevin spoke, keeping with the task at hand.

"_**Must I?"**_ She retorted with a raised brow. _**"And why is that?"**_

"This isn't like you. This isn't the _real _you." Kevin replied. "This bitter beast inside of you is eating away at your beautiful soul within. Godmother, Please let him go and really talk peacefully with Godmother Lydia."

Prudence hovered around Kevin. _**"Do you know why I do the things that I do to the people you speak of?"**_

"I'm not entirely clear," Kevin admitted "but I heard a little this and that."

"_**And what have you heard?"**_ Prudence asked out of curiosity.

"Fuzzo had a little bedtime fun with you, even though he didn't like you; and something about Godmother Lydia and the Cyclops, but that's part wasn't too clear." Kevin replied and then looked to the clown in his fading state. "If you're not going to let him go, then what could you possibly make him do in his condition? … He's gonna die, why not let him die peacefully?"

"_**The slug inside of him is making him fade, but he won't die."**_ She informed.

"Please… let me go." Fuzzo pleaded on the ground as he struggled with a sore body. "I'm… I'm sorry I made you bleed." He said referring to the virginity he took from her.

Prudence clinched a fist and made a series of electric shocks charges through the clown's body. _**"Silence you dog!"**_ She spat and gave another electric charge. _**"You speak only when spoken to."**_

Kevin could see the conversation was going nowhere. It didn't make since to convince anybody controlled by the devil to surrender anything; all he could do was attempt his own leave. "Please think about what I said, Godmother." He said then began to leave.

"_**Kevin,"**_ She called, gaining his attention _**"I hope to see you again. I enjoyed our chat."**_

****Lydia's house****

In the middle of the afternoon, Lydia was in the basement polishing the leather of her Sky Knight uniform when a sudden ear piercing scream was heard throughout the house. She ran upstairs and into the dining room to where she saw Claire in a horrified state and a large dead male deer on top of the dining room table as Deader Alive stood right beside it.

"What in the world is that doing here?" Lydia spat. She couldn't believe the savage brute would just flop the beast on the table where the good china was placed.

"Kevin paid me to catch a deer and bring it here." Deader replied and then snorted. "It is a damn shame the boy does not know how to hunt."

The head of the deer twitched a little and Deader cracked its neck. The cracking bones from the deer made Claire faint to the ground.

"See what your brute ways did?" Lydia spat as she gestured a hand toward the former blonde on the floor.

Beetle entered the room snacking on an apple. He looked to Deader and Lydia and then looked at the brunette girl passed out on the floor. "Who's the new girl? And what happened to the pig girl?"

In the upstairs bedroom, Bertha sat with Anna, exhausted from her day out with Mr. Smallhead. At first she didn't want to go through the dress measurements until she spoke with the mayor first, but as it turned out, the mayor didn't want to see her until she was dressed to his liking. Bertha was glad that she didn't have to return home with the dresses, she didn't want to cause additional wonder or concern if she arrived with dress boxes in her hand.

Just then, there was a knock at the door followed by Charlotte's head peeking from the other side of the door. Bertha gestured for her pen pal to enter and sit next to her. "I'm sorry you had to be there during that crazy foolishness." She spoke in remembrance of what happened at the café, and then quickly changed the subject. "How do you like Clock Town?"

"It's beautiful here. I especially like the winter flowers in bloom." Charlotte replied and then thought of the question that came to mind since that odd moment in the café. "Do you wish to marry this 'Donny' I heard so much of; Or Bartholomew?"

"I don't intend to marry Mr. Batt." Bertha began with knowledge of what she heard the mother of the Batt castle say about Bartholomew and Charlotte. "You are."

"So you heard about my engagement." Charlotte said with ease. "Good… now maybe I can speak with you about it."

"I have no interest in Mr. Batt… honestly." Bertha said.

"But he had enough interest in you to place his seal on your neck." Charlotte pointed out. Bertha covered the spot of her neck in embarrassment and this act of modesty made Charlotte giggle a little. "If I am chosen to be his bride, I will possess the same seal on my neck only I will be his wife; and you… you would be our mistress." Bertha's mouth nearly tumbled over and fell to the ground upon hearing this. "Of course…" Charlotte continued "If you're his wife, I will still receive his seal, but I would be the mistress."

Bertha couldn't believe it, she didn't expect in a thousand years to be dragged into such a loophole. "What if I refuse, then what?"

"No matter what you say, you belong to him; and Batt family men don't take 'No' for an answer." Charlotte replied.

"What about you? Will you grow to hate me because of all this?" Bertha questioned.

"I saw the seal Bartholomew placed on your neck way before you left the castle." Charlotte waved a casual hand. "I knew this was coming, and I knew there was a possible chance you may refuse." And then she formed a confused look. "But why would you ruse? Don't you know once you marry Bartholomew you would become Grand Duchess to all the Batt family wealth and inheritance?"

Bertha wasn't persuaded by wealth or grand titles. She just wanted a simple honest life. "That's something that belongs to you, not me." And then she began to speak of something much more important. "Mr. Batt…um… Well he um…"

"Anna is his daughter and you haven't told him." Charlotte concluded and Bertha nodded.

"What will happen to her if I told him?" Bertha questioned.

Charlotte looked to Anna, then back at Bertha. "Nothing bad will happen if I have anything to say about it." She replied in all seriousness and then showed Bertha her black gold engagement ring. "Even though my body wasn't ready to hibernate at the time, Bartholomew placed his ring on me before he left Transylvania. With that, he must make attempts to maintain my happiness if I am to lay good eggs for him. I will use that to ensure nothing odd happens to Anna."

Bertha wasn't entirely convinced but she could put too much thought into it at the moment, right now she had to journey off and meet Ginger so they can serve at Bartholomew's party. As she was about to leave, Bertha looked back to Charlotte. "Please don't tell Mr. Batt about Anna."

Charlotte shook her head. "It's not my place to tell him such things, not even if you decide never to tell him." She replied and Bertha left. Charlotte held Anna in her arms, looking at her lovingly. "I hope your mother chooses a father for you no matter who it is, as long as he takes care of you and your brother."

****On Christmas eve****

Beetle walked the main avenue of Clock Town when he noticed his mother rolling a wheelbarrow full of medical supplies from the Ration Center, toward the hospital. He jumped in front of her and nearly spooked her to death if that was ever possible, considering that was dead.

"If you're trying to rob me for morphine, you're wasting your time." Bea spoke as this ghostly blonde woman stood in front of her, and then the all too familiar scent made the woman recognizable. "Junior, my son, is that you?"

Beetle held a finger against his lips _"Shh…"_ he hissed softly followed with a wink.

Bea knew her son was a troubling boy the moment he came from her womb, but dear god did she love him. _"Why are you dressed as a female?"_ she questioned in a whisper.

"_Yeah, dressed as a female... riiight."_ Beetle thought but instead said. "It's a long story, Mother."

Bea shook her head and had Beetle follow to her apartment which was near the hospital. "I have to drop these things at the hospital, I'll be back." She said then turned around.

Beetle was so embarrassed, but he became even more embarrassed once Barry popped from his box and made a wolf whistle to his mother. "Hi sweetheart, don't go yet." he wagged his brows and made flirtatious kiss faces at her "What's your name?"

Bea blushed and giggled like a shy little school girl as Beetle placed a hand around Barry throat. "Get back in that box!"

"Junior, don't be rude." Bea said still blushing at Barry. "I'm Bea, Beetle's mother."

"I'm Barry," He smiled still flirting with her "the guy in the box that likes a thick young miss." He winked. The blush in Bea's cheeked turned even pinker as Beetle was steaming mad at the advances Barry made toward his mother. "You know…" Barry spoke once more as he held her hand "I would like to get to know you."

"Oh Barry, I'm a married woman." Bea replied with a shy smile.

"That's the best thing about me sweetheart, you can pretend just for a little while that you're not married." Barry smirked then winked. "I won't tell."

"Shut up Barry!" Beetle spat then threw Barry's box to the ground.

Bea shook head with a disapproved look at Beetle as the spring coils of Barry's head bounced about. Once Barry gained control, he looked to Beetle. "Why the hell did you do that? That was rude."

"I will deal with you later." Beetle hissed while gritting his teeth.

Bea picked Barry's box from the floor and placed it on top of the wheelbarrow, then she looked to Beetle. "I will take Barry with me until you calm down." She said then left, slamming the door behind her.

"Damn that Barry." Beetle muffled.

****Meanwhile…**

Kevin came home from his encounter. He just could not fathom how Prudence could develop and control her powers so quickly, but one this was certain; she grew closer to death each time she used them. He walked into the room where Lydia stood with a displeased look. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Lydia was already concerned that Bertha didn't tell the mayor about her engagement; and when Mr. Smallhead stopped by the house looking for Bertha, she still hadn't came home. Lydia didn't want to spread further concern onto Kevin by telling him any of that, so she gave a smile and said. "Nothing."

But Kevin already knew something was wrong, and he knew it was about his mother as usual; and although Lydia tried to hide it, he didn't want spark anything by questioning it, so he just shared the little news he had. "I saw Godfather Donny on my way home today."

Lydia's eyes lit up as this bit of refreshing news calmed previous worried spirit. "Where did you see him?" She urged with a smile "Is he at the forest house?"

"I saw him with his Uncle in the shopping district." Kevin replied.

Lydia thought about that troublesome man, Mr. Victor. She knew he wasn't an easily forgivable man, so once he disowned Donny from the family it was meant to be forever. So why is he allowing Donny to be near him now?

Bertha and Ginger entered the rear of Lydia's house after a night from severing at Bartholomew's party. Even thought Ginger didn't expect the party to be a Christmas themed orgy, she had a wonderful time serving food and even secretly servicing the guest. Bertha on the other hand was completely exhausted; she spent the entire night cooking and cleaning, and even hiding from Mr. Batt.

Ginger stared to Bertha with a deep pink blush in her cheeks and a smile. "You're playing hard to get with not one, but two men of power." Then she eyed the girl. "How many guys you got under your belt anyway?" and then she raised a brow. "Do you plan to share any of those guys with me?" Bertha just shook her tired head. "Well at least tell me about your date with the mayor when I see you again."

Bertha gasped, she forgot all about that. Mr. Smallhead plans to pick her up from that café later in the afternoon. Bertha looked toward the clock and the time was only four o'clock. "I better take a bath and take a short nap before I do anything."

"Your date is at six o'clock." Ginger reminded. "You better hurry up." After Bertha ran up the stairs, Ginger sighed lovingly. "Ah youth, how I wish I was a child again."

****Bea's House of Spells****

Beetle sat and gritted his teeth as Barry sat across the table nestling his head on top of his mother's chest. Bea read the spell book; ironically it was the same spell book the fairy read from back at Witchcave Mountain. She gazed from the book looking to Beetle. "True Love's Kiss is a sincere kiss shared by two consensual people."

"So it's not a potion or some sort of jewelry." Beetle concluded and then formed a grin. "All I gotta do is kiss huh."

"But remember…" Bea said as she held up a finger "It has to be sincere for you to give and the other person to receive, otherwise… if you, the kisser act this on bastard terms, you will begin to become a _real_ woman."

"I'm already a chick, how much more is there?" Beetle questioned.

"You will bleed as a woman does, and once that occurs you'll be a woman permanently." Bea informed.

Beetle gulped. Could he actually do something genuine? Of course he has… at times; but even that was rare. He wondered if he should attempt it; but knowing his selfish bastard ways, one moment of sincerity on his part could be changed in mere seconds just from a thought of something else. He looked to his mother and sighed. "Thanks Mother." He said and then looked to Barry, who looked with loving awe into the green eyes of his mother. Beetle normally would've grabbed the spring head of the man and the box he lived in and flung him around, but he wasn't up for it. He kissed his mother on the forehead and left.

****Lydia's house****

It was time to make a stand, even if no one else would. Lydia was deeply concerned about Bertha. She already lost one friend and she wasn't going to lose the other; especially not to the mayor. Lydia stood in the basement in front of a long mirror, trying to lace her sky knight uniform.

"Let me assist you." Charlotte spoke as she approached the doorway from out of nowhere.

Lydia was taken by surprise, not only by the fact a stranger saw something that was not yet ready to be revealed; but also to see a foreign guest in their nightgown. But then again, she saw Claire Brewster wearing a nightgown and she's somewhat of a local foreign guest.

"I have read fictional tales about women who wield swords," Charlotte said as she tightens the laces of Lydia's black leather corset "but to actually take witness upon it in reality is a real treat." She smiled. "Who are you going to fight, may I ask?"

"I hope not to fight tonight. I'm checking on Bertha." Lydia replied.

"Ah yes, about her courtship with the mayor." Charlotte recalled not only the conversation at the café from the other day, but also Ginger's beaming about the event since the early morning. "I don't approve of it either."

After Lydia put on her boots, she grabbed her sword and took a couple of practice swings. If she hoped not to fight anyone, but she had to be prepared just in case Prudence appeared.

"Bertha and I grew every close in Transylvania." Charlotte continued in remembrance of how she first met the servant girl. "She is like a sister to me." She said in great pride tying Bertha so close to her heart; and then she frowned to all the sisters she had to turn her heart away from. "Or at least the sister I always wanted." Then her heart turned to something that stood out. "Bertha listened to me when no one else did."

"That's sounds like our dear friend, Prudence." Lydia saddened as she placed a hand over her broken heart, thinking of her friend. "Bertha was there, and then I came… All three of us played an important role for each other."

"I wish you well." Charlotte said and then turned away to head back upstairs. She hoped that Bertha would choose her great cousin or this 'Donny' everyone seems so excited about; either way, she just wanted what was best for Bertha and her children.

****Clock Town****

The town shops and most businesses usually close after six o'clock, so now the town was nearly empty; all you saw was men going into the taverns or now at this time of day, couples attending the theatre.

Lydia blended perfectly into the winter shadows of the mid afternoon as it grew closer into evening dusk. She already knew the familiar seal stamped on the mayor's carriage and set all her energy to follow it.

Lydia looked inside the carriage and saw Bertha; her hair was styled with thin bangs with curly strings of hair dangling from each side of her face, and the rest of her hair tied up with a decorative ribbon. Then Lydia saw that big sleazy ghostly mayor, wrapped slightly in his bandages while wearing fur collar coat and top hat.

The carriage pulled in front of the theatre entrance and the carriage driver opened the door. Bertha stepped out in full bloom wearing a brown fur stole and silk white gloves; and her gown… Lydia hasn't seen Bertha so elegantly dressed since the mysterious death of her father, but Bertha looked absolutely gorgeous in her V-neck Christmas red lace gown. And then was the mayor. Lydia narrowed her eyes at him; she wouldn't trust him as far as she could throw him, and that wasn't far. She often wondered how the man stayed in office for so many years.

Lydia snuck inside the theatre to get a closer look at the two. Bertha and the mayor sat in a private booth in the middle side of the theatre. Once the whole audience settled into their seats the music played and the first act began; it was an opera.

"_Maybe it wasn't a courtship after all."_ Lydia thought as she studied the couple more carefully. _"Maybe the Mayor just wanted a female companion to attend the opera with him." _But then, Mr. Brewster entered the booth and sat with them. Now this was curious. What was to come of this? Lydia didn't know, but she wasn't going veer her sight away from them.

After the opera, all three climbed into the carriage and rode to the mayor's house. Bertha went into the guest room to change her clothes, and the mayor and Mr. Brewster sat in the living room talking and drinking brandy. When the mayor excused himself to get more brandy from the cellar, Mr. Brewster went into the guestroom where Bertha stood.

Lydia watched all this convey before her as she watched from the outside and knew that this was the night that Bertha needed two guardians. One who came from heaven and a Sky Knight. And as Bertha ducked and dodged Mr. Brewster's hand; Lydia sprung into action crashing through the window and then quickly holding the sword to Mr. Brewster's neck.

"Get away from her!" Lydia spat.

Mr. Brewster didn't recognize the dark haired girl that stood in front of him. He never really cared to place in memory those who weren't related to business, royalty, or wealth. He backed away from Bertha just as the crazy leather clad girl commanded, just to of course have another crazy girl with brunette hair and a sword grab and squeeze his privates until he buckled with the most pain unimaginable.

The other crazy girl also wore a Sky Knight uniform, but it wasn't the leather design Lydia created for the cold season; it was the soft cotton design for the warm season. Mr. Brewster didn't recognize that girl either; but when Lydia got a good look at the girl, she knew it was Claire Brewster.

Claire Brewster held her father by his private with a great expression of deep hatred in her face. To Claire, her thoughts were torn; here in her hand stood a man who raised her as she were a princess, but was the same man who allowed a doctor to molest her and then molested her himself. Claire squeezed and squeezed and dug in with her nails until the tip of Mr. Brewster's member fell onto the floor.

Bertha and Lydia watched in great horror as this dark side of Claire unraveled before them. Mr. Brewster was shocked, too shock to scream or make a sound of any kind; He just stood there, holding what was left of his bleeding member.

Claire grabbed Mr. Brewster's tie and pulled him close to her face then stared at him eye to eye. "Merry Christmas." She said then stomped on the dismembered tip of his manhood and left. In fact, everyone left, and with good time too because according to the grand central clock of Clock Town it was now Christmas day.


	12. Chap 32: Second Chances

**Chapter 32: Second chances**

In the past, Christmas inside the Deetz home was filled with family… boring family. Aunt Zippora and Uncle Danforth were rich snobs from the grand city, of course they were from Delia's side of the family; Aunt May and Uncle Clyde were old fashioned country folk from the farmlands, they were from Charles' side of the family. All were dreadfully boring except for Grandma Deetz and her cat, Percy; which of course Lydia gave to keep the old woman company. But this time Christmas was wonderful, too bad it ended so quickly; but then again, good holidays surrounded with people you actually like often do.

Lydia, Kevin, and Bertha sat at a table in the basement discussing a plan for dealing with Prudence; and since there was no cure, there seemed to be one other option.

"We have to finish her." Kevin spoke.

"No!" Lydia spat as she hit a fist against the table. "There must be another way."

"Kevin, we will not kill Prudence." Bertha said. "I think we should convince Deader to act out a love interest."

"You guys are playing with fire." Kevin warned. "Isn't best to finish her off with honesty that to defeat her with lies."

"I know what you are saying Kevin, but there doesn't seem to be no other way." Lydia replied.

"What If the plan fails?" Kevin questioned.

"Then Kevin, and only then…" Bertha spoke as she sighed with great sadness "we may consider your suggestion."

With that the discussion came to a close; the question that was on Lydia's mind was could she do it? Could she behead the head of her dearest friend? No, of course not. Prudence wasn't the enemy, only the spell Miss Warden placed on her.

"Kevin was right; to use the love tactic would be dangerous and dishonest." Lydia spoke as she came to an idea. "Deader should at least lure Prudence out by any method he deems necessary."

"When do we strike?" Kevin questioned.

"Let's prepare right now and do it." Lydia replied.

When the three disbanded, Kevin began to sharpen the swords and Lydia gathered supplies; Bertha had an important task to complete before she tended to the shining of the leather. She went upstairs to Charlotte who was humming softly to Anna in the guestroom.

"Charlotte," Bertha spoke softly as to not wake Anna "If something happens to me, I would like you to be Anna's mother."

"But you're her mother." Charlotte spoke and then raised a brow. "And what do you mean if something happens to you?"

It was time to tell everything. "Prudence has been placed under an evil spell and she had it for some time now." Bertha replied as her heart sank. "I'm going to help Lydia and Kevin fight."

Charlotte placed Anna gently in the crib and looked to Bertha. "Allow me to take your place." She spoke firmly. "Anna needs you more than anyone else."

"But I don't know about the Bat race." Bertha replied. "Even thought Anna is half-bat, I'm sure she'll need some of the things that a full blooded bat would."

"That is true." Charlotte confirmed and then brought up something else. "If I am to accept Anna as my daughter, then I will also accept Kevin as my son; and as such, I forbid Kevin to fight."

"Don't underestimate him," Bertha spoke with a proud tone. "Kevin is good enough."

"I believe it," Charlotte said in great confidence "but I can not risk the loss of Anna's only sibling." Bertha thought of this, and Charlotte was right; Kevin and Anna should be together. Oh how her son will be heartbroken once she tells him the news. "Of course this could all be eliminated if you allow me to take your place." Charlotte finished off.

Bertha couldn't have Charlotte take her place, it just wouldn't right; besides, Prudence needed to see faces she knew rather the fight was meant for the success of removing the spell, or total defeat. "Pray for our success."

Charlotte placed a hand a Bertha's shoulder. "I will pray not only for the success, but also for you to live long enough to see it."

****Clock Town Castle****

The prince sat in the study as Miss Warden stood before him. "Do you have Beetle in your possession?" he questioned.

Over time Miss Warden's agent hadn't delivered any information regarding Beetle, but then she had too many new arrivals to play with to keep up with the time. But the dreadful truth had to be answered. "No, Your Majesty."

"No?" The prince retorted as he raised a brow and then gave Miss Warden a few thousand volts of his electric powers. "I do not accept failure, Miss Warden. I want Beetle captured and in your possession before the New Year. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my Prince." Miss Warden replied and then vanished from the castle and reappeared in the woods. She saw Fuzzo out cold and naked laying face down on the ground, and then saw Prudence, sharpening her blade. "I am getting quite impatient with you, Prudence. I gave you powers for the soul purpose of capturing Beetle. Now where is he?" Prudence with her over confidence and cocky attitude used her powers to knock Miss Warden to the ground; but in turn Miss Warden used her powers to dominate Prudence by squeezing her heart. "Don't play with me little girl." She warned.

Prudence struggled but the pressure around her heart was too much, but her stubbornness was still at full bloom. _**"My personal revenge comes first and foremost. I will capture your precious toy afterwards and not any sooner."**_

"Fool!" Miss Warden spat and then squeezed Prudence's heart a little more. "You think this capture was only for my benefit, well you're wrong. I want Beetle in my dungeon within forty-eight hours, and If you do not deliver… then I will claim your heart as my own." She said and then vanished.

After the release of Miss Warden's hand on her heart, Prudence tumbled to the ground and caught her breath for a moment; then she got up and went to the clown and kicked him in the stomach. _**"Get up!" **_ Fuzzo could move; not only was he very weak, but he was in too much pain. _**"I said get u! We have a job to do!"**_

Fuzzo just couldn't move. It was like his body was heavily merged into the ground; all he could do was curl into a ball and hold himself.

"_**You're worthless!"**_ Prudence spat and then she kicked him again. _**"I should dispose of you right now!" **_But then as she thought about it further an idea came to mind. _**"But if I leave you as you are… I could use you as a pawn."**_ She smiled. _**"As Lydia attempts to rescue you, I will kill her and her little Beetle too."**_

Fuzzo covered his ears as she released her evil laughter. He wanted it to end; he just wanted it all the madness to end. His stomach crunched and curtailed with pain and then out of nowhere released a function he could no longer control and diarrhea went all over the ground.

Prudence turned to him once the foul stench roamed in her nostrils. _**"But then again… with that smell, she might just end your misery." **_

****The woods****

In the place of Kevin, Deader followed Lydia and Bertha; even Beetle tagged along. The woods were covered in snow with some traces of green grass and crumbled leaves, but far in the distance lies a thick dark mist with the scent of sweat, blood, and fire.

Once they entered the dark mist, Prudence made herself known. _**"Welcome to my realm."**_ She greeted and then quickly withdrew two swords from the sheaths and made her attacks.

Lydia and Bertha dodged away from the attack. Deader faced Prudence and their blades collided a few times, and then Lydia intervened with her blade. Bertha was ducking and dodging the fight to release Fuzzo form his bound.

With his blade, Deader drew first blood on Prudence when he struck her across the arm; and then Lydia struck Prudence behind her thigh. Once Bertha got Fuzzo to safety, she used an arrow to strike Prudence behind the shoulder. All these careful strikes were used not to kill Prudence, but to slow her down.

Beetle didn't do anything. To him, this was another fight that didn't involve him; but little did he know. Prudence used her powers to make snakes appear behind Beetle and they slithered up his dress.

Prudence floated in the sky and pointed to the female version of what used to be a man. _**"I know about your curse, Beetle."**_ She said. _**"If my snakes succeed in taking your virginity… you will belong to the realm of women." **_And then she quickly floated to him, staring at dead at him, blood dripping red eyes into a pair of fearful green. _**"It's a place where you will forever suffer under the hand of carnal dissatisfaction and unfulfilled desires." **_Then she licked his lips with a long snake-like tongue. _**"You will give countless births to the children of demons as others bare witness as they stand be next in line to fill you their seed of fire."**_ And then she laughed evilly.

Beetle could've peed on himself with the amount of fear that shrouded him; but no time for fear when you have to stop snakes from piercing your virginity. He managed to snap the neck of one snake and stomp on the other, but they kept coming.

As Prudence continued to tease Beetle, Deader looked to Lydia. "She possesses a great amount of evil, we must kill her."

"Not yet." Lydia spat. "Prudence likes you. Try to communicate with her first."

"Kitten," Deader said the nickname as he turned to Prudence. "Let us settle your differences."

"_**The only sound I wish to hear is your last gasp of breath as your soul departs from your pathetic corpse."**_ Prudence spat and then charged at him with her swords. She missed with one sword but sliced the side of Deader's face with the other. _**"Aww… now your handsome face is ruined."**_ She teased.

"Not ruined," Deader spoke "just more defined."

"_**I wonder…"**_ Prudence smirked as she raised a brow _**"Will you able to say the same when you're totally disassembled?" **_And then she attacked Deader once more, aiming a striking blow across his stomach, but it missed when he dodged away and then quickly made the same blow to her with great success. Prudence crumbled to the ground as she held her bleeding stomach.

"Come bitch," Deader spat as he looked upon her crumbling form "get up!"

Prudence flashed a deadly stare at the Cyclops then used her powers to create a ring of fire around them; and then she charged at him, aiming her blade for his heart. During their fight, Bertha and Lydia aimed their arrows at Prudence. Lydia's arrow struck Prudence in the back and Bertha's arrow struck Prudence in the side. Prudence turned to Bertha and pointed at her. _**"You best to stay out of it."**_ She warned.

Lydia tossed Beetle an extra bow and arrows. Beetle looked at the arrows. _"Are you kidding me! Doesn't she see that I'm busy?"_ he thought as he struggled with the snakes between his legs.

"Come on Beetle," Lydia shouted "help us!"

Beetle was not about to grab that weapon and allow those snakes any means of getting close to his privates. "I am up to my ass in snakes." Bertha used Deader's shotgun to kill at least two of the snakes, but that still wasn't good enough. "Look, I can't do shit."

"You're not even going to try?" Lydia spat and then huffed and looked at Bertha. "I guess we're on our own."

Then out of nowhere, Claire flipped over the ring of fire and surprised everybody. The brunette dressed in the cotton made Sky Knight uniform, quickly struck Prudence on the back with her sword and hit with two arrows, one on the front of each shoulder. Then another arrow hit Prudence; and when Lydia and Bertha looked to see who struck, it was Charlotte in her usual black dress. Lydia and Bertha was shocked to see them both.

"Quickly, ready your arrows!" Kevin commanded as he held a readily aimed arrow at Prudence. Charlotte, Bertha, and Lydia set their arrows to their bows. "Ready!... Aim!... FIRE!"

As multiple arrows struck Prudence, Deader and Claire struck with their swords; and after awhile of battling and another round of arrows, Prudence fell to the ground with a hand covering her chest as she gasped for breath. The ring of fire extinguished and the snakes around Beetle instantly died.

Prudence with her heavily wounded body fell defeated to the ground. She looked to all who fought her, but she particularly looked at Lydia when she spoke. _**"Finish me."**_ She demanded.

Lydia walked to Prudence and looked at her. "I want my friend back!"

"_**Do you really think that the spell placed on me is Possession?"**_ Prudence questioned with a chuckle. _**"I **__**am**__** Prudence."**_ She said firmly. _**"I remember the day you moved into Clock Town; I remember the day we became friends; and I remember the first birthday present you gave me."**_ She smiled. _**"I, my dear girl, am Prudence."**_

"Then what's this evil I sense?" Kevin questioned.

"_**You have fought and won against my inner demons, brave Kevin."**_ Prudence replied as she gave the boy a proud smile and then looked to everyone. _**"Hurry, finish me and run before Miss Warden comes."**_

"We're not going to kill you." Lydia said firmly

Bertha took Prudence's hand into her own. "We love you, Prudence."

"Quickly," Charlotte spoke "I have a carriage beyond those rocks."

But before Deader picked up Prudence, she vanished right before their eyes.

"Dammit!" Kevin spat out of frustration "We almost had her."

Bertha rested a comforting hand on her son. "We succeeded once, we'll succeed again… but this time for keeps."

"If you want true her freedom in its true form then we must defeat Miss Warden." Deader spoke and then carried Fuzzo on his back.

Beetle pointed a thumb to Fuzzo. "What should are you gonna do with laughing boy?"

Charlotte examined the clown. "Quickly, he needs urgent medical attention."

****Meanwhile in Clock Town…**

Donny drove the horse and carriage to tour Princess Alexandria around town. To the princess, the town was quaint and sound, just like the large village back in Sweden.

The couple then rested and ate at a café. It was nice for the princess not to be subjected to life behind palace walls and feast with commoners rather it be in her country or another. The princess rather liked Donny and enjoyed his company, even though he was overly and oddly nice.

"Tell me Donny," The princess spoke "Was Clock Town named on terms of belief that this land was the beginning of time?"

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure." Donny replied and the princess raised a brow. "I don't remember anything about this town since my return from war."

"Forgive me." Princess Alexandria said as she mentally shamed herself for troubling a weary man of war about such details. "I have forgotten about your injury."

"That's alright," Donny said as he waved a casual hand "that just means I have to learn everything all over again, but this time…" he looked at her; his ghostly green gazing lovingly back into her innocent blue "I have a lovely fiancée by my side." The princess blushed and then placed her hand on top of his; and he blushed.

****Lydia's house** **

Deader drove the carriage away to take Fuzzo to the hospital and Kevin went to the circus to inform Scuzzo. Claire was having a discussion with Bertha; and Lydia was already angry at Beetle for not assisting in battle, but that anger turned into disgust once he tried to kiss her.

"How dare you!" Lydia scowled in disgust and then slapped Beetle across the face. "You didn't even try to help us because you were too busy with your own selfish needs!"

"Didn't you see that I couldn't do anything?" He spat in defense. "Didn't you see those snakes?"

"You were selfish!" She spat and then stormed off.

Beetle shook his head. There was no way the girl would understand. He was once a man, a real man, and to have the possibility for him to return to that state threatened wasn't going to be taken lightly.

Claire was packing her things in the guestroom. She felt it was time to break away from Clock Town to sort things out on her own. She filled at least eight bottles for Anna and placed them inside the cooler. "I'm going to Peaceful Pines." She said.

"Do you know anybody there?" Bertha asked.

"Not anymore." Claire replied in great relief in knowing she wanted to be alone. "It was my birthplace and my grandparents gave me a small mansion to have as my very own before they passed away."

"What about Miss Shannon and your assignments?" Bertha questioned.

Claire showed Bertha a stamped and signed diploma. "I already graduated." She simply replied. "I was enrolled in classes before Lydia so thus I was able to complete school in the winter months."

"I wish you the best, Claire." Bertha said.

Claire studied the girl before her. "I want my normal life back." She said firmly. "When I return, I will claim what is mine and will once again resume not speaking to those like you."

It came to no surprise; Bertha knew that Claire would want to once again be the same rich spoiled brat she once was before. For a Brewster to be surrounded by anything or anyone that wasn't of high standing was just the same as standing in dirt.

Claire finished packing then she put on her fur coat and hat and left the house. Perhaps Claire had a Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde complex. The Dr. Jackal was the mean spirited blonde of Claire; and Mr. Hyde was the somewhat nice sprit of Claire as a brunette. Since Claire's brunette hair was now slowly returning to that golden blonde everyone grew to know, Claire had to find herself.

****Clock Town Hospital****

Fuzzo woke with great pain all over his body, especially harsh cramping pain in the stomach. The doctors and nurses were horrified and some even fainted from the things they seen crawl from his exit region. But they were even more baffled when they discovered that Fuzzo, a man, had symptoms of pregnancy.

Fuzzo didn't like hospitals because to him it was a place were doctors gave shots; and he hated needles. He quickly left the hospital without knowledge of what the doctor discovered and without seeing his brother. The truth was, Fuzzo didn't want to see his brother or anyone else; he especially didn't want to see evil Prudence.

Clock Town wasn't a place to reside unless you were wealthy, and Fuzzo was anything but wealthy. Of course he had a savings he earned over time as an entertainer in the circus, but to claim it would mean facing his brother and he wanted no parts of that; besides with Scuzzo being smarter, and Fuzzy knew this, he would most likely get cheated anyway.

"Hey buddy," An older male ghost gained Fuzzo's attention "What's wrong? Are you lost?"

Fuzzo was born a mute, but now, he is able to speak. "I… I need a stay."

"A place to stay huh…" The older ghost said as he stroked his beard in thought, and then snapped his fingers when an idea came to mind. "Son, how would you like to earn your place by working for me?" Then he extended his arm and shook the clown's hand. "I'm Uncle Sid, owner of the newest brothel right here in Clock Town."

Fuzzo didn't know what a brothel was, even thought it's a place his brother would often go to. The first thing he thought about was his skills, and despite the fact that he was a clown and rather successful at that, his ambition and energy to entertain was gone. "No on stage things." He said.

"You don't have to do that." Uncle Sid said with a casual wave of his hand. "I need someone to clean, close down the place after hours, and run a few errands."

Fuzzo nodded in agreement and followed the old ghost to this brothel he spoke of. The place was decorated nicely and was clean. The women in the down stairs lobby were wearing cleavage exposing dresses, as the women that roamed the upstairs balcony were wearing sheer lingerie. The place had a separate area for gambling and a separate place to view live shows.

Uncle Sid escorted Fuzzo to his room which was in the basement right next to the room that supplied the liquor. The room was a medium size with a small fire place and a bathroom. Fuzzo really didn't want to work or deal with others, but it was the middle of winter and dreadfully cold outside, so a simple job should pass the time.

"Welcome aboard son." Uncle Sid said with a smile and then walked away.

To Fuzzo, Uncle Sid seemed nice enough, but didn't want to be fooled, even thought he knew he wasn't smart enough to tell the difference.

****Uncle Victor's house****

Donny was standing alone on the back porch admiring the snow covered yard and the ice shingles that dangled from the trees. He thought about the past; but his past was not the reflection of personal memories, it was his life told by his uncle; but never the less, something still remained deep within.

"I can feel it." Donny spoke to himself as he felt his conscience. "There's something important I'm suppose to do… a promise I made. But what was that promise and who did I make it to?" Then he thought about Princess Alexandria. He thought long and hard but nothing came of it. "If the promise wasn't for the princess, then it must be for my uncle." He declared and then thought of his uncle, but nothing, absolutely nothing came of that. "I made a promise to a friend then." He said and then thought, but no memory of friends came to mind and this made him sad.

Donny then gazed to Lydia as she stood in her yard also in a sad state. Uncle Victor told Donny that he hated Lydia for insulting family and not fulfilling her obligations. But Donny couldn't look at the girl with thoughts and feelings of hatred; something told him deep down that she was his friend.

Just then, Bertha joined Lydia and Donny looked at this. It was yet another reason why his uncle told Donny to hate; Lydia was housing a prostitute and her out of wedlock children. Bertha didn't seem like a prostitute; she didn't dress or act trashy, she seems like a compassionate sort. "Why should I hate these girls?" Donny questioned himself.

"_You shouldn't. They're your friends."_

The voice came to Donny only loud enough for him to hear. He looked around and didn't see anyone. Even though the source of the voice couldn't be seen, Donny oddly enough felt the need to trust it. "Please tell me who you are?"

"_Talk to your friends."_

Donny couldn't believe this, was he actually going to trust this voice? And what if his uncle was telling the truth?" Donny brushed way the snow that lightly landed on the collar of his coat and held up his head with great snobbish pride in remembrance of what his uncle told him about those girls. "I am a dignified gentleman and I will not speak to those girls." He spoke.

"_Talk to your friends."_

"Why must my mind do this?" Donny questioned himself. "Why must I play the fool as to trust my mind which is plagued with trickery?"

"_I'm not your mind. I'm your heart."_

"My heart…?" Donny spoke in awe.

"_Feel me, I am one with you." _

"I feel you." Donny replied.

"_I will speak nothing but truth."_

That's all Donny really needed was to have truth spoken and to be able to feel it. When his uncle spoke, the truth was claimed in the words told to him, but some reason Donny couldn't feel anything.

"_Talk to your friends."_

With that, Donny decided to speak with them but it would have to be in a private location. But where is appropriate? He knew the meeting place was certainly not anywhere in Clock Town; and definitely not in the Village. There was a place… a house in the woods; but this cabin was shown in the realm of his dream. Could it really exist?

Donny saddled his horse and rode the path that appeared in his dream. The path was deep in the forest and there was the house made of stone right by a frozen lake.

"Welcome home, Godfather Donny."

Donny quickly turned around to find a small boy. For some reason this feeling struck a cord within him. Was the promise made for this child? Was he a Godfather? "I… I don't remember." He said to no one in particular as a sadness formed on his face.

"War takes a lot out of you." Kevin said and then gestured a had toward the house. "Come inside and warm up. I'll give your horse a carrot and then I'll make us some snacks."

Donny leap from the horse and followed the boy. He didn't know what would come of this, but he wanted to know his past lead by his heart.


	13. Chap 33:

**Chapter 33: Twisted fate**

Beetlejuice, still in a female form, sat at the table of his mother's apartment. He heard his mother giggling from the other side of her bedroom door. Perhaps she's engaging in a little self pleasure. Of course the thought of that made Beetle sick to his stomach and the sound of it definitely made his ears burn.

And to make the moment even more bitter, Beetle heard Barry chuckling with his mother. "Oh that's it!" He stomped from his seat and walked to the door. Then he froze right outside the door. "Do I really want to see this? Do I really want to go blind and suffer with the mental images I might see behind this door?" He questioned himself in disgust.

"_Oh Barry,"_ Bea giggled from behind the door _"you're such a devil."_ She giggled more. _"I didn't know you could do __that__."_

Beetle busted the door open and saw his mother in a skirt slip and bra as she held a long white feather and Barry as he held a long red feather. "You son of a bitch!" Beetle spat and rushed toward the jack in the box man with hands wanting to strangle him.

Bea used her powers and held her son at bay. "Junior," She scolded "behave yourself!"

"Behave myself!" Beetle retorted with such outrage. "You're a married woman."

"Oh come now Junior," Bea waved a casual hand "I may be your mother but I know the married status has never stopped you from being with a woman."

It hasn't and Beetle knew this, but this was his mother. How could she do this to his Father, and with Barry of all things? "We're not talking about me." He spat.

"Barry dear," Bea spoke as she looked at him "would you tell Beetle what we discussed."

Barry looked to Beetle. "Your beautiful mother has accepted my hand in courtship." He told then looked to Bea with a smile.

"But you're married!" Beetle pointed at his mother and then pointed to Barry. "And you're just a guy in a fucking box!"

"Junior," Bea scolded "I will not tolerate such foul language in my home."

"Then I'm gone." Beetle spat and left.

To Beetle, his world was falling apart… again. He is stuck with a female form; Lydia won't hear him out let alone kiss him; he is wanted by Prince Vince and Miss Warden; Deader Alive probably still wants to kill him; and now… his mother with Barry. And usually when problems add up like this, Beetle goes to the bar.

Clock Town has gentleman pubs and casual taverns which all seem to close at eight O'clock. He could go to the Docks, where the bars are open all night; but he didn't feel like walking that far. There has to be a place where he could at least get one drink. Ah, but of course, why not the newest brothel in alleyway of Clock Town.

Beetle went into the brothel and was already surrounded by men who wanted to make an offer. "I'm off limits!" He growled. The men backed away. He looked around and saw Bertha working the bar and went over to her. "Hey babes."

It took a moment for Bertha to realize who it was that was talking to her, but once she recognized him, she smiled. "Beetle, would you like a beer?"

"Sure." He smiled.

Bertha poured the glass and gave it to him. "It's on the house." She said with a smile and a wink. Then she leaned to him. "Would you like to enjoy your drink privately?"

With the lustful stare of men lurking over his shoulder, Beetle quickly agreed and followed Bertha to her office. "It says 'Madam' on the door." He pointed and then raised a brow "Won't you get in trouble if –"

"I am the madam." Bertha turned to him with a smile and then opened the door to her office. The office is nicely decorated with a chair, desk, and large bed. "My position is only temporary." She claimed and then formed a sympatric look. "Please don't tell anyone that I work here."

Why would he? This might be a place where he could enjoy a free beer. "I won't say anything," Beetle replied and then winked "as long as I get free drinks."

"It's nice to know that your conman antics are still in tact." Bertha replied in knowing that he might resort to some sort of blackmail. It's just a good thing his request was simple. "Just leave enough beer for the rest to enjoy."

Beetle nodded and laid on the bed sipping his beer. "Can I sleep here until morning?"

"Sure." Bertha replied and then waved a scolding finger at him "But no peeking at the ladies." She said and left.

Sure it crossed his mind to have a peek at the ladies, but he wouldn't be able to enjoy it in his female form. Beetle sighed heavily, finished his beer, and went to sleep.

****Miss Warden's Castle****

Prudence was strapped against a table with her mouth gagged inside of the dungeon; and over looking her stood Miss Warden and Prince Vince. The exits were guarded by big teddy bears and the cords from the table lead to a control desk. The technician behind the desk was an overly happy female that looked like a Raggedy Ann doll.

"The power is a full max and is ready to dispense at your command, Miss Warden." The technician announced.

"Just a moment." The Prince spoke and then walked over to Prudence to get a closer look at her. He gazed at her face. "Ah… So you're the one that has failed me." He said and then began to message her privates with his fingers. Prudence released moans of both pleasure and pain combined as eyes fluttered wildly. "I am glad you're enjoying yourself, Miss Prudence."

Prince Vince then moved her gag and she began to speak. "What happened to you? You don't seem be the gracious guy who assisted my friend in giving birth."

"And you my dear…" Prince Vince spoke as he brushed a loose strain of hair away from her face "don't seem like the shy timid sort." He replied and then leaned right on her torso. "I understand that you were trying to kill your friends. So you see… we are both not what we seem… in certain circumstances."

"What are you going to do to me?" Prudence questioned trying not to sound at all fearful, but her voice trembled and her eyes filled with tears as she tried to hide it.

The Prince drove his finger deeper within her. "I would like to know exactly how far I can explore inside of you first, before anything else is declared."

He replied and then went deeper until he reached a point. "Oh what's this?..." He groaned pleasantly. "It feels like a wet little button." He said and pressed against it some more.

Prudence could help it, she was moaning as he pressed and wiggled his fingers deep within her.

"Take off this skirt." The prince demanded "I want to see more."

Miss Warden ripped off Prudence's skirt and panties and the prince gazed upon the girl in bondage. "It's truly magnificent." He said and then closely studied her privates. "It has a nice pink color and look…" He pointed at her clitoris "there's a button on the outside as well." The prince turned to Miss Warden. "Turn off the machine." he commanded "I wish to perform some experiments on Miss Prudence."

Miss Warden nodded and signaled the technician to turn off the machine; afterwards they both left the room. Prince Vince lovingly stroked Prudence's face as he gazed at her. "Beetle's female transformation took place so that I may explore and perform various experimentations; but since you have failed to bring him to me then you will simply take his place."

****In the forest****

After Donny spent time with a strange small boy named Kevin, he rode his horse through the woods in deep thought. _"Why would I accept to be a godfather to such a homely boy?"_ he thought.

"_Well you could've said something against it… but you didn't. Do you want to know why?... Because you knew he spoke the truth."_

"How would I know anything? I can't remember a thing." Donny spat to himself sense he still saw no one speaking to him.

"_You felt the truth deep within."_

Donny still looked for the source of the voice and saw nothing. "Show yourself, I want to see the one who's speaking to me." He demanded. But nothing happened and no one was seen. Donny shook his head and continued on the road to Clock Town.

Once Donny arrived home, he placed his horse in the barn and was confronted by a short girl with jet black hair and thick glasses. "A young lady shouldn't wonder alone at night."

"I'm not wondering. I'm a guest in your town and I stay next door." The girl replied. "My name is Charlotte. I wanted to get a closer look at the man who plans to marry my friend Bertha."

"Bertha?" Donny retorted with a mix of surprise for not knowing who she was and disgust for who his uncle said she was. "The one who stole my ring to pay for her father's debt?... I think not." He frowned heavily. "Your friend is a thief and I will catch her myself and throw her in the dungeon."

"_Bertha?... A thief?... Impossible… Unimaginable." _Charlotte thought as she knew Bertha, like the rest of the servants, could've taken their families fortune from the castle in Transylvania; but she didn't. "How dare you accuse her of such things!" she spat.

Donny took a breath. "My uncle told me-"

"Your uncle is wrong." Charlotte said then shook her head and left.

"_She's right about your uncle."_

Donny turned to search for the source of the voice, but didn't see anyone. "Stop foolin' around and show yourself!" He demanded. But nothing happened. Donny sighed heavily in defeat and entered the house. He sat in the kitchen where he found a letter from Princess Alexandria.

_Dear Donny, _

_I have found a winter circus performance in your town and I would like it very much if you would accompany me._

_Love,_

_Alex._

Donny needed a break away from strange people and a voice with no face, but the circus has more than enough of that. He didn't want to go, but decided to agree for her happiness.

****New Years Eve****

Beetlejuice, still in his female form, went to Lydia's house as usual to see if she was still angry over the, Not fighting while snakes threatened his virginity, incident. Lydia wasn't angry, but she still gave Beetle a hard time.

"Your still gonna give me that look huh?" He questioned.

Lydia didn't say anything. She just continued sewing the wedding dress she designed for Bertha.

"Look, I give up ok. I'm sorry." He said.

Lydia took a quick glance from the fabric to look at him. "Saying 'sorry' is not good enough." She said then continued sewing.

"_Sorry is not good enough?"_ Beetle spat in thought. _"What does she want,_

_the fucking planet?" _Then an idea came to mind… _"If Lyds wants her friend, she'll get her friend."_ He thought but instead said. "I'll be back with a great New Years present. I'll make you very happy."

Lydia still didn't say anything and continued sewing as Beetle left. She wanted to forgive him, she really did, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She stopped sewing the dress to go into the kitchen for a drink of water when she saw Deader Alive giving instruction to Kevin on how to gut a rabbit. When she saw Kevin's hands covered with rabbit intestines, she fainted to the floor.

"And that is why skinning animals is a job for men." Deader spoke and Kevin nodded.

****Bartholomew Batt Manor****

Charlotte decided to pay a visit to her distant cousin. At first, she wanted to introduce Anna, but wanted to do so in Bertha's company; so she left Anna at home with Lydia.

Barth was once again perfecting his Motor Car invention inside of the manor garage. He rolled out from underneath the car and dusted off his worker apron then walked to the desk to examine the blueprints. "I have done everything imaginable, but there is still something missing. What could it be?" He said aloud as he looked at the car.

"It is an artistic marvel of a machine that is missing beauty." Charlotte replied as she walked around from the other side of the car.

"Ah… my Charlotte," He greeted with a warm smile and then planted a kiss on her cheek "what a surprise to see you. Why haven't you informed me of your arrival?"

"I wanted to surprise you." She replied and then studied the car. "This isn't the same model I saw in Transylvania, what happened?"

"Progress happened." He replied with a proud smile for what he accomplished. "The other model was a nice introduction piece but I wanted something more, I wanted a grand machine for the discriminating gentleman."

"And so that why this model is larger that the previous one." Charlotte concluded.

Barth looked to her with great pride. "This invention will skyrocket my dear, and the Batt family will have yet another fortune to add to the already grand some of forty kings."

"That would make for an impressive resume." Charlotte smiled.

"Since you just arrived, why don't you rest up. I bet the train ride exhausted you." Barth said.

"I didn't arrive today, I came several days before." Charlotte informed.

"Oh yeah?" Barth said. "Then why didn't you see me then?"

Charlotte waved the naughty finger in a playful way with a smirk. "I knew you were probably hosting a sinful party like you always do during this time of year."

"Well then," He smirked "you definitely should've stopped by."

"I didn't want to be bother really; I actually came to visit Bertha." Charlotte revealed. "We became quite close."

"_Close?"_ Barth retorted in thought. _"What type of 'close' could she possibly mean?"_ The thought baffled his mind as he knew how he first met Bertha and how close she became to him. "Tell me more." He said.

Charlotte waved a casual hand. "Oh, I don't want to bore you with such details."

Oh but Bartholomew wanted to know the details of how close Bertha grew on his favorite distant cousin, and was anxious to know if it is the same type of close he experienced.

"Perhaps at a later date my cousin." Charlotte said and then gave him a hug and kiss. "Promise to meet with me for dinner sometime."

"But of course," Barth smile warmly "I will treat you to anything your heart desires."

Charlotte smiled and left. Bartholomew was still wondering what type of close bond Charlotte and Bertha have. At any rate time was of the essence as his family expects him to marry so they may pass on the forth portion of his inheritage and take seat as World Dominance Chairman along with his already claimed birthright as Grand Duke.

****Miss Warden's Castle****

Beetlejuice roamed the cloud infested candy cane realm of Miss Warden. Gum Drop Town is like all others expect there is on difference of rich or poor, everyone is just overly happy with big smiles.

Everyone wore the classic candy cane colored striped shirt, blue buttoned overalls, candy cane colored stockings and black shoes. Each person with their natural hair and eye color in tact except their hair was curly and their eyes were very much wide open with long thick lashes. The people didn't walk like normal people, they happily skipped; even the older citizens skipped… with the aid of their canes of course.

Every house and every building was built like a candy decorated doll house; each with a roof that appeared to made from white frosting and gram crackers for doors.

The streets and sidewalks of Gum Drop Town appeared to made out of tiny candy drops of various colors. The only law enforcement they had were the Teddy Bears, and they only took people away when they didn't look happy or were caught doing naughty things.

"Hang tight Beetle," He said to himself "It'll be over soon."

Meanwhile inside the Castle, Prince Vince was preparing his fingers inside the skull of Jacques. "Is that your brain?" The prince asked in a teasing tone as he poked his fingers against a moist mass of meat deep inside. "It feels like the little button I felt in the intimate spot of Miss Prudence."

Jacques, disconnected and very far from the rest of his body, felt his body shake and shutter with ecstasy as the eyes flutter in his skull as it was being held in the hand of the prince. "Mon dieu, sevoupi arret." (My God, please stop.) He groaned in a whiney lustful tone.

As well versed and educated as the prince was, he was fluent in many languages, but when he spoke it was in his natural British tongue. "This is just a practice session before I once again journey into Miss Prudence." He said and then looked into Jacques's eyes. "But I don't believe you really want me to stop. The last I recall, you craved for my hand to press deeper. Isn't that so?"

Jacques didn't mind rough play; he even taught Ginger tricks on how to pull his cords. But this, with the prince of Clock Town… the feeling was unbelievable. Jacques allowed Ginger to play with his bones, but has never once conceived the idea to have her play inside of his skull. He made a mental note to remember this act so Ginger could do it later.

Miss Warden knocked and entered the room. "Prudence is prepped and ready whenever you are, Your Majesty."

Prince Vince removed his from Jacques skull and gave it to Miss Warden. "Have him cleansed and placed in secure area. I will see to him later."

"Yes, my Prince." Miss Warden replied and left the room.

Prince Vince washed his hands and looked into the mirror. "Have I dined onto the world of such sadistic feats that I actually enjoy the taste upon my fingertips?" He questioned himself and then walked into the room Prudence was held. "Hello dearest, how are you feeling?" He asked in a sly tone.

Prudence, strapped against a table with no gag and no powers, not even he own strength, looked to him. _**"Please… Prince Vince, please release me."**_ She said with a voice still in its cursed tone.

"But that is what I intend to do you silly girl." He chuckled softly and then placed a finger inside of her; going deeper, and deeper until he reached his favorite spot of her. "Do you feel that? It's the hand of royalty pressing your little button. It is but a rare experience for one to experience my hand in such a way. Do you not feel special?"

Prudence moaned and wiggled in her place. _**"My Prince, please…"**_ she moaned in pleasure.

"I have become an odd sort." The Prince spoke "Why do I cater to a male skeleton thief and a living realm girl who failed me? I should be punishing, not pleasuring. But alas… my heart will not allow me to follow such pursuits. You should feel quite fortunate, Miss Prudence."

"Hey Princy Pie," Beetle shouted from a window ledge gaining the attention of the prince "I'm back…." He smiled with open arms.

"Beetle, you foul beast!" Prince Vince growled.

Beetle shook his head with a grin. "Aw, I bet you say that to all the girls." He winked.

The Prince snapped his fingers and Miss Warden and the teddy bear guards appeared. "Seize him!" Miss Warden commanded when she pointed to Beetle.

The teddy bears grew fairy wings and flew toward Beetle with shock wands in hand. "Hey Warden," Beetle spoke "I was counting on pigs to fly, not bears." He joked and then dodged the bears. "You know Princy Pie, I didn't come here to fight; I came to make a trade… a fair trade." He said then dodged more bears. "Word around town is that you made me into girl so you could finger fuck me." He said and then dodged the rest of the bears and landed right in front of the prince. "Which is fine," he said and then pointed to Prudence "but only if you release her."

"Don't fall for it my Prince." Miss Warden warned "He's a female with no powers, but his silver tongue trickery is still in tact."

Beetle looked to Miss Warden. "I'm not bull shittin' here!" He spat in sincerity and then climbed on the empty table next to Prudence. The straps of the table automatically pinned him hard against the surface and with no powers, there was no chance for escape.

Prince Vince walked to Prudence and placed his hands on her forehead "You will forget ever being here and everything that transpired here." He said with his smooth ghostly voice echoing through her mind, and then she closed her eyes and rested. The Prince then looked to Miss Warden, "Release the girl." he commanded.

Miss Warden couldn't believe what was going on. Release the girl? Was this a joke? Did the Prince not realize Beetle was tricking him? But still an order from the prince was made to be obeyed and she did just that, and Prudence disappeared from the Miss Warden's realm and suddenly reappeared next to Lydia's house. Beetle on the other hand, had a royal hand exploring his female formed insides.

****The Circus****

Donny walked to the circus to purchase advanced tickets for his date with Princess Alexandria. He took notice of Charlotte making her way to the ticket line and decided to patch things up. "Hi, how are you, Miss Charlotte?" he asked.

"I'm doing well Mr. Donny." She replied coldly.

Donny knew she still might be mad at him for calling Bertha a thief, when he, himself didn't have all the facts, let alone have yet met the girl. "I want to apologize for upsetting you. I shouldn't have said that about your friend. I want to be friends."

Charlotte raised a brow as her voice became warm with wonder. "Really?..."

"I'm taking my fiancé to the circus and you can join us." He said.

"Thank you, but I wouldn't want to impose on your date. I will have children in my company." Charlotte replied.

Donny waved a casual hand. "You're not imposing. We don't mind children one bit. I'll even treat the children to ice cream."

"Well…" Charlotte thought and then smiled "very well."

Donny smiled. "Trust me. Tonight is going to be fun."

****Lydia's house****

Prudence woke in a daze, confused about where had been and where she is now. She wasn't aware that she was still dressed in full leather body armor and that hear hair and eyes were as red as blood. After a moment, Prudence looked upon Lydia's house and knew exactly where she was, even thought she could quite how she got there or why she came.

Deader Alive didn't stay at Lydia's house, but he found himself stopping by quite often. Was it because of his interest for Lydia? No, that ship has sailed; even though he still finds her attractive. Maybe it was because Bartholomew Batt gave him the creeps? No, it wasn't that; he has met and caught bounty on men with a stranger behavior during his travels. It was because these odd silly women needed a man nearby and he appointed himself to do man things.

Prudence saw Deader and a cord struck, she just didn't know why it struck or why it touched her heart so deeply. _**"He wasn't meant for me."**_ She said to herself in a whisper as tears ran down her cheek. Just then, her words, her very own words, triggered a memory… She attacked Lydia and Deader, and nearly killed them. _**"What I done?"**_ She cried and then the memory of what she did to Fuzzo came to mind. _**"I have become a monster."**_ She said and then looked into her stained hands of blood. _**"I am a monster."**_

The Prudence tried to remember more but the rest was a blur, all except for Beetlejuice. Boy that ghost could stand out in a crowd, he could even appear clear in a cloud of mist; he was that much out there. Prudence snuck into Lydia's kitchen and wrote a note.

_Dear Lydia,_

_I just want you to know that Beetlejuice saved me from Miss Warden and I'm safe. I remember our fight, but sadly I only remember bits and pieces of why the fight took place. Never the less… that fight should've happened and I apologize. I'm too ashamed to see you, but I'll write every so often. Please give everyone my love._

_Sincerely,_

_Prudence._

At first when Lydia noticed the letter, she thought Beetle forged Prudence's handwriting; but when she studied it carefully, she knew it wasn't the case. Nobody addresses a letter like Prudence; she has the most beautiful script writing and signature.

Lydia wanted very much to see Prudence and hug her, but where was Beetle? How did he save Prudence and did her know where she was going? "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." She called but nothing happened, and that can only mean one thing… Beetle is with Miss Warden in her realm.


	14. Chap 34

**Chapter 34: Loss Cause**

Just as Kevin, a half-ghost child, was able to grow rapidly from an infant to child; now that same blessing extended to Anna, a half-bat child. She woke covered in a thin silky white shell and this frightened the child to no end and she began to cry.

Charlotte, who slept in a bed next to the crib, woke to attend to the baby… or so she thought was a baby. She quickly broke open the layers of the shell and took the tot in her arms with a smile. "Good morning Anna." She greeted.

Anna studied the woman. Her scent was familiar but not like the scent she grown accustomed to. "Where's mama? I want mama." She said in a frightened tone.

Charlotte wiped away the child's tears. "Don't be afraid. Your birth mother is working. I am your guardian mother, Charlotte."

"I miss my real mama, Mama Charlotte." Anna said.

"I can't wait until everyone is awake." Charlotte smiled with great excitement. "I want to show how much you have grown."

As Anna stood, she studied herself and discovered something embarrassing. "I'm not wearing anything." She frowned.

Charlotte giggled. "It is time you and your brother to get suited with the finest of fashions. I will call the tailor and you can pick any color you want for your first big girl dress."

****The forest****

Mr. Smallhead was in the forest doing his usual routine of cleaning the mess of his employer, Mayor Maynot; and Ginger and Bertha were also there with him. The girls didn't quite know why they had to come all this way, but between them, something wasn't right.

In the back of the wagon was a very large heavy bag. The bag was tightly sealed and it carried the odor of must and blood. But the bag was not without flaws, for there was a hole in the bag.

Mr. Smallhead stood outside digging a deep hole. "Oh, man…" He said then wiped the sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief "I'm glad that's done." He then looked to Bertha and Ginger. "OK girls, time to help me with the load."

Mr. Smallhead grabbed and carried the top heavier part of the bag as Bertha and Ginger carried the smaller end. The end that the girls were carrying felt like legs…legs from a being.

"Hey, what's in the bag?" Ginger asked.

"Don't ask questions." Mr. Smallhead spat as he grunted carrying the bag. "Don't you know curiosity killed the cat?"

Ginger rolled her eyes. "I'm already dead genius." She replied in a sarcastic tone.

Just then, Bertha tripped over a stone that peaked a little over the ground. She didn't completely fall to the ground; she caught herself and then continued, but before she did, her eyes noticed a hand poking from the hole of the bag and released a scream. Out of surprise, shock, and fright Bertha flung away from the bag and it fell to the ground.

Ginger rushed over and covered Bertha's mouth. She looked to Mr. Smallhead with a very angry look. "Whaddya tryin' to do, spook the kid? You could've at least told us about the stiff."

"Whu…What happened to her?" Bertha cried.

Mr. Smallhead threw the bag in the hole, poured kerosene on the bag, and lit it on fire; afterwards looked to both of them. "That girl did something stupid like laugh at the mayor because of his… problem."

"_She must've been a new one." _Ginger whispered as she tried to comfort Bertha.

"She wasn't new to anything, she's a street girl." Mr. Smallhead informed as he gave an uncaring wave to his hand. "I've been playing the field with her for years, then the mayor saw her and wanted a try… then this happened."

"And we're next, aren't we?" Ginger spat.

Mr. Smallhead filed the hole with a mixture of dirt, cement, and water; then gave a casual wave. "If he really wanted this for you, he would've ordered it a long time ago." He said. "Just keep you mouth clean, smile, and no matter the circumstances… Do. Not. Laugh. And you'll be fine."

Bertha made a mental note that she would make sure that all the girls at Uncle Sid's brothel knew the 'Don't laugh' rule.

Mr. Smallhead then topped the dirt patch with shards of cut grass and dusted off his hands. "Ok girls, it finished. Let's go."

Ginger was used to this kind of mobster doing, but she was also used to someone telling her what was happening. She looked to Bertha, who seemed sad and a bit frightened in the face. "Don't worry kid, you'll forget about all this in no time."

****Miss Warden's Castle****

Beetlejuice, still cursed in a female form, was strapped against the table enduring yet another session of royal fingers. "Hey Princey Pie, if you're diggin' for gold, you're not gonna find it."

"Silence Beetle." Said the Prince and then wiggled his fingers in certain way that he knew Beetle would tingle.

Beetle bit his bottom lips so he wouldn't make a noise but the expression formed on his face. _"Oh shit…"_ he cringed in thought _"Please don't let go, please don't let go." _But he did let go and sounds of ecstasy escaped his lips. "Dammit!" He spat to himself.

"Oh… so you enjoyed that." The Prince cooed.

"Yeah, Yeah." Beetle snarled. "So now that you got what you wanted, are you gonna stop finger fucking me now?"

"Oh now Beetle, I have a special treat for you." The Prince smiled and then revealed a portable pressure machine with a long plastic addition attached to it. "Do you like it?"

Beetle raised a brow at the machine and then looked to Prince Vince. "You're a sick fucker, man. Are you really gonna drill me with mechanical cock?"

"What an excellent title for the device." The Prince said with a sly smile. "Yes, I will use this device on you, but not in the way that you assume."

"So it's not for my virginity." Beetle said as he raised a brow.

The Prince chuckled. "Of course not. I happen to believe virginity is sacred and should not be pierced with such devices." He replied and then walked over to Beetle with the machine in hand. "I plan to use the machine right…" he pointed a finger and pressed the opening of Beetle's other private spot. " here."

Beetle's eye widened "You are a sick fuck." He spat.

"I'm glad you approve Beetle." The Prince said and then headed toward the door. "I shall tend to you after tea." He said then left.

Beetle was at his end. He didn't know what to think of this. The Prince now wants to explore his ass? Now that was too much. But then again… so was everything else.

"_Psss…"_ Lydia whispered from outside the ledge of the castle window, gaining Beetle's attention.

"Lyds! Christ girl, where have you been?" Beetle asked as she slid down the curtains.

"_Shhh…"_ She whispered as she placed a finger over her lips and then quickly unbuckled him from the table and then mouthed the words _"Let's go." _from her lips.

"Babes, you're speaking my language." Beetle said and they left the room.

Beetle and Lydia tip toed down the corridor of the castle. Beetle noticed a door that was slightly opened and peaked inside. Prince Vince sat in a chair drinking tea as a teddy bear guard played the piano. Beetle raised a brow. He didn't know the teddy bears could do that. _"Damn fur ball has talent."_ He thought and then nodded. _"Not bad."_

"_Beetle, come on."_ Lydia whispered as she waved a hand from him to come.

Beetle and Lydia came upon a heavily guarded doorway. Beetle turned to Lydia and said. _"You didn't think we could just sneak out the front door, did you?"_

"_No, but we can use that window." _Lydia said as she pointed to a potential exit.

Beetle knew this castle and he loathly knew it well. _"That's quite a fall Lyds. And you remember I can't use my powers, right?"_

"_There's a water moat surrounding the castle, we can just fall in there."_ Lydia informed.

The moat, of course, Beetle was always too busy trying to break from the guards to notice it. _"Let's do it."_ He agreed.

Just then, the alarm sounded. "The prisoner escaped!" The guard who made his rounds, shouted. But before the windows were magically sealed, Beetle and Lydia were already in the moat swimming away.

Once Beetle and Lydia reached land, they looked back to watch the chaos unfold in the distance. Dark clouds of rain and loud thunder over reined the land, especially right over the castle of Miss Warden. The thunder sounded so close at such a far distance, it was like the thunder god himself paid a visit to Earth.

"Wow," Beetle said in awe "I must've been his favorite toy."

"Favorite toy?" Lydia retorted. "Who made you his favorite toy?"

Beetle waved a casual hand. He didn't really want to remember let alone talk about what happened at the castle. "Oh, nothing."

Lydia huffed. "You never want to share with me."

This wasn't going to help him become any closer to Lydia, rather it be for their friendship or to break his curse. "Look Lyds, I –"

"Never mind." Lydia spat as she walked away.

"What happened to me was embarrassing ok!" Beetle blurted out. "I was finger fucked and then plans were made for a mechanical cock to go up my ass! That's why I was strapped against that table."

Lydia turned and looked at him. "When I came to rescue you, I noticed your pant -" She chose not to use the word 'panties' because she knew Beetle was sensitive about being a female. "underwear wasn't on but I didn't imagine that."

"Unfortunately I didn't have to imagine, it was happing." Beetle grumped and then sighed. "And about the whole 'Me not helping to save Prudence' thing, I just didn't want snake to take my only chance to turn into a man."

"Before your conception you were born a man;" Lydia began as she held his hand with a gentle look "and even though you're a female now, no matter what happens… you will become a man again."

"Those are comforting words Lyds." Beetle simply said with a small smile.

Lydia looked around and noticed that the dark cloud was spreading. "We better get going. I want to be someplace safe before it gets too dark."

"Good idea." Beetle agreed and then they were off.

Lydia took Beetle to the Docks and inside the home of Bush. The plant-like bushy man raised a brow when he saw Lydia again. "Ah, well if it isn't leather lady Lydia… How can I help?"

"I'm sorry to barge in like this, but we need to stay just until the rain simmers." Lydia replied.

Bush saw the darkness from the window and knew that those were no ordinary storm clouds. "It won't simmer for awhile Miss Lydia; It looks like someone made the Prince very unhappy."

"_Damn Straight."_ Beetle cursed under his breath.

"I don't have any coins to give but-" Lydia began but was cut off.

"I didn't ask for any." Bush interrupted "I'm just a nice fella." He said and then sat on a chair. "You know where the guestroom is, just make yourself comfortable."

Lydia escorted Beetle inside the guest room and closed the door. She looked nervously to the bed and then looked at Beetle. "So um… I guess we'll have to share the bed huh."

"Don't worry," Beetle sighed heavily "I won't touch you or anything. I know you only see me as a friend."

But that wasn't true, Lydia did begin to like him more… for some reason; she just didn't the risk of getting hurt. She knew Beetle had his flaws, just like all who roamed the Earth, but even with hurt aside, his attitude toward women turned her away.

They climbed into bed. Beetle looked to Lydia. "You're gonna get hot in that leather outfit, don't you wanna take it off?"

"I can manage." Lydia simply replied.

"Well leather aside, I don't think I'll be able to sleep with a metal breast plate." Beetle said.

Lydia sighed. "I know you're just trying to see me naked or something."

Beetle shook his head. "That's not true."

"Good. Well… Goodnight." Lydia spat.

"Why don't you trust me?" Beetle questioned and the looked at her. "Lyds, we've been best friends for three years and during that time not only have I saved you from death, but I listened to you… and that's something I never did with any other woman."

Lydia thought of this and she looked at him. "You're a pervert, a selfish pervert."

"I'm a pervert, just like any man;" Beetle admitted "but unlike some men, I never ever abused or raped a woman. I may talk shit and say that I have no rules, but I do, and that is one of them."

It was rare; a very rare thing to see this sincere and tender side of Beetle, and Lydia knew he wasn't being deceptive with his words. "I…" She tried to speak but nothing could be said except for a deep desire that was deep within her heart. "I want you to share with me."

Alright, this was it, Beetle was going to pull out all the stops; it was all or nothing. What did he have to lose? He was a girl and it didn't seem like he was going to change back anytime too soon, if at all. He sighed heavily and looked at her. "I'm an open book, what do you wanna know?"

****The Circus****

Scuzzo was glad that the circus didn't rain out. He sat at the booth as he signed autographs for the last group of children. Charlotte and Anna were especially amazed by what they saw.

"Oh Mr. Scuzzo, you were fantastic. How do you manage to peddle a unicycle from such a high distance? Charlotte asked.

"And juggle faire balls?" Anna finished, eyes wide and shimmering with wonder.

Scuzzo chuckled. "It's called centuries of practice that equal perfection." He replied and then signed the last poster. "Well kids, I'm sorry but this clown needs to rest."

Anna looked to Charlotte. "Can Mr. Scuzzo eat dinner with us… please?"

Charlotte chuckled. "I don't see a problem with that."

"Normally I wouldn't either," The clown said "but I have circus stuff to do before I go to bed. But come back tomorrow, I'm sure the weather will let up then."

Charlotte and Anna left and joined Donny, Princess Alexandria, and Kevin. "I made reservations at Centro Riojano, a place that cooks the food of Spain."

"Yes." Kevin smiled in delight. "I like spicy."

"Not too spicy I hope." Princess Alexandria added, seeming worried.

Donny shook his head and gave a casual wave. "I checked the menu and they have non-spicy food." He assured and then left to get the carriage.

Anna turned to Kevin, a person who was introduced as her older brother. She was told by him that he sometimes works for the clown she grew so fond of. "Kevin, may I go with you to the circus tomorrow?"

"Sure." Kevin smiled. _"It might be fun to have a partner in crime to harass that clown."_ He thought.

Anna was happy; it was her first day to explore a new world and already she was treated to a custom made violet dress, the circus, and made new friends. This was the best day. Now all that was left was to get to know her birth mother.

****Uncle Sid's Brothel****

Uncle Sid tended the bar as a familiar face entered the brothel. No other would give him a chance but her. She was the only one who loved the innocence of his corny jokes. She was the only one who cared when he got hurt. And she loved him so much that she died and became a ghost right besides him.

"Irma," Uncle Sid floated to her and took her hand lovingly into his. "I'm glad you finally arrived."

There were no secrets between them; Irma, his wife, knew everything about the brothel. "You are giving the girls good treatment, right?" She asked but didn't really need to ask because she knew how much of a caring person he was.

"They are my Princesses." Uncle Sid replied.

"If they are Princesses then what am I?" Irma smirked.

He stared into her eyes and stroked her hair. "You're my Goddess."

"Well as soon as you're done with work," Irma smiled as she pulled him closer to her "I expect you to cater to your goddess."

Uncle Sid planted a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. "Your wish is my command, my Goddess."

From the bar counter, Bertha was introduced to Uncle Sid's wife. At first Bertha thought the woman would replace her as 'Madam', but no such luck; Irma is to be the accountant and occasional bar maid.

After the shift, Bertha went to Miss Shannon's home to not only report for work but to know if she earned her diploma. During pregnancy, throughout raising two children, and ducking and dodging Bartholomew Batt; she worked hard to earn her diploma.

Miss Shannon had a signed and sealed diploma ready for Bertha but there was one problem…

"You can't use it in Clock Town." Miss Shannon informed. "I have a very prestigious school, Miss Bertha; and if the people of Clock Town knew that I have taught and awarded a diploma to a debt ridden house maid, then my reputation and my school will be in question."

"As I promised Miss Shannon, I won't tell anyone about this." Bertha assured then placed away the diploma as Miss Shannon gave it to her.

"I strongly suggest that you seek a university and a new life in another town." Miss Shannon said and then removed a suitcase from her closet. "Needless to say I don't have choirs, but I would like you to escort me to the train station."

After Miss Shannon boarded the train, Bertha went to Lydia's house. She was caught off guard and was shocked by what she saw. Anna had grown so rapidly. Where did the time go? The same growth happened to Kevin many moons ago, but to Bertha, it seemed like yesterday. Bertha's knees involuntarily buckled and she met Anna at eye level.

Anna gave her birth mother a big hug and kiss. "Mama," She smiled as the familiar scent roamed being and visions of her mother holding her as an infant came into mind "I'm happy to finally see you."

Charlotte stood silent in the hallway looking at their tender union. She was glad to see Anna as an infant and blessed to see her evolve in such a great child, but most of all she was glad to see this. She became tearful and wished that she was that close to her mother, but alas, she wasn't.

"Mama, won't you join Kevin and I at the circus tomorrow?" Anna urged.

The circus is the very place where that nasty clown was located. Bertha didn't know who was worse, Scuzzo the clown or Bartholomew Batt. Scuzzo was a little rough around the edges with his foul mouth and the strong smell of cigars and liquor on his breath. Bartholomew, under that perfect gentleman persona, was a sadist monster that enjoyed punishing her with many of his twisted devices. Both were short men in stature; one of course shorter than the other, but both were masters in the art of French kissing. There was just something about being in bed with a dangerous man that completely frightened Bertha, yet turned her on at the same time.

"It far too early to make a decision." Bertha safely said in not wanting to disappoint her daughter.

Anna grew concerned; Bertha with her thin frame looked under nourished. "Mama, I want you to eat."

"I agree." Charlotte said. "You look a bit under the weather."

Bertha looked into a long mirror. She saw dark circles under her eyes, but not the thin frame everyone surrounding her was so concerned about. "Maybe I'll make some oatmeal." She said and was about to enter the kitchen until Charlotte stopped her.

"You get washed up, I'll make the oatmeal." Charlotte insisted and then pointed a finger to the upstairs.

"My room is in the basement." Bertha said.

Charlotte shook her head. "No it isn't." she replied and once again pointed upstairs. "Your room is upstairs, as it should be."

"Mama," Anna called, gaining Bertha's attention "go upstairs so I can help Mama Charlotte with the oatmeal."

Bertha gave a small chuckle. "Alright Anna, I will." She said and then went upstairs. She didn't feel special enough to be upstairs with the rest, but it would be a nice change of pace.

****Uncle Victor's House****

Uncle Victor sat at the desk of his study writing a letter to Princess Alexandria's father, the king of Sweden. He was truthful about the positive outcome of the princess meeting his son and their official courtship, but he lied about the wedding date and told the king that his daughter wanted the wedding after the first month of spring.

"Are you finished with that letter my dear?" Aunt Lucy asked from outside the study door as she wore her coat and gloves. "I can put in the post office on my way to the market."

Uncle Victor looked to her. There was no way he would entrust the letter to that bumbling forgetful wife of his. "No, I'll do it myself." He insisted and then she left.

Donny and Princess Alexandria sat in the parlor holding hands as they looked at the snow fall. The princess knew she liked Donny but she could never quite say that she was in love with him. Donny on the other hand had his own questions. Who was Bertha and why did the people in Lydia's house claim that he purposed marriage to her?

Before the circus, Donny was introduced to Bertha's children and had the pleasure to spend time with them; but why would he purpose marriage to an unwed mother? It wasn't like she was honorably married once before and then experienced a loss of a husband. No, this Bertha was a scorned woman. She just had to be. And as such, Donny should frown upon her. But why did he feel so badly when he thought of her this way?

These past few days were odd. Donny now held an untouched delicate princess in his arms when he is thinking about a woman, a supposed fiancé he had never even met. He looked to Princess Alexandria with her beautiful blue eyes, long golden hair, and radiant flawless skin; and nothing really sparked. The princess was beautiful, no one could deny that; and once you got to know her, one would find her to be quite intelligent. She was graceful and lady-like as a proper young lady in waiting should be. So why didn't any thing spark?

"Donny, what's the matter? You seem troubled." The Princess questioned as she took notice of his hard stare into the unknown.

At first Donny didn't answer, his thoughts were still on Bertha; but when the princess touched his shoulder, his attention focused on her. "Oh, I'm sorry my Princess, my mind was in another place."

"So I have seen." She replied. "Would you like to talk to me about it?"

Donny didn't want to follow the path of his uncle and keep secrets from his wife to be. He wanted her to know all his thoughts and feelings; and he wanted to know about hers. Since his Aunt and Uncle were now out of the house, Donny felt to free to express himself. He sat beside her on the couch and held her hand. "I would like to start from the beginning." He said then revealed everything.

Princess Alexandria wanted this; she prayed for a man that would be open and share with her. In fact, all of her prayers about her future love were granted, and they were all in Donny's character, except for the love factor. She wanted to be in love with him. Perhaps it was nervousness that clouded the feeling of love from her heart.

When Donny was finished from all he revealed, Princess Alexandria looked at him lovingly and gave a hug. She wasn't bothered by what he spoke of Bertha; in fact, she wanted to meet this supposed mystery bride.

"What should I do about Bertha's children?" Donny questioned. "Kevin thinks that I am his Godfather."

"And you should be." The Princess replied. "Children are our most innocent beings; by spending time with them, the memories you seek will come to you." Those wise words said in a gentle serene voice of the princess brought joy to Donny and he nodded with a smile.

****Clock Town Pharmacy ****

Although Dr. Prankenstein was no longer allowed to practice medicine in Mr. Brewster's owned, Clock Town Hospital; he enjoyed his work as a pharmacist.

The Pharmacy needed ginger, roots, and other important things to keep it in operation. Dr. Prankenstein even closed the back room clinic for lack of supplies. "When is that polio vaccine going to ship?" He spat in frustration as he read the expected delivery notice. But little did he know the shipment did come to town, but the rioters from the mines stole it from the ship.

Mayor Maynot walked into the pharmacy hoping to retrieve his usual prescription. "Is it ready yet?" He just asked straight off with no proper greeting or tact of any kind.

"No, it's not." Dr. Prankenstein replied. "In fact the whole damn shipment didn't arrive."

The Mayor cleared his throat. "Well um… I might have to take my business elsewhere."

"You go do that." Dr. Prankenstein said in knowing that if the mayor went to Brewster hospital; every nurse, doctor, and even patient would know about his special problem.

The Mayor stumped off and Barry entered the room from the stock room and took notice of the mayor's angry look. "What the matter with that guy?"

Dr. Prankenstein turned to his newest assistant whose body was in a jack-in-a-box as he waved off thoughts of the mayor. "That was our beloved mayor." He replied with a sardonic tone. He adjusted his glasses and read the stock room report. "We don't have anything?" he said in disappointed awe.

Barry shook his head and then pointed a thumb toward the stock room. "If you needed to make a cream for poison oak, it couldn't be done." He informed. "All you have left is boxes of bandages, surgical thread, and just a few bottles of aspirin. Everything else is candles, and something that looks and smells suspiciously like moonshine."

Dr. Prankenstein usually wouldn't do this but he resulted to making that illegal but necessary consumption. "That is moonshine." he confirmed with such worry and a shard of regret "I made to –"

"It's a relaxant." Barry interrupted. "Don't worry, I won't say anything," he winked "I know the laws here."

****The Docks****

After the rain of Prince Vince had settled, Lydia and Beetlejuice walked on the path that would lead them back to Clock Town. On the way, Beetle's eye caught glimpse of Bertha from the other side of the street as she headed to Captain Kidder's. As promised, Beetle didn't say anything and just continued walking with Lydia.

Bertha paid a visit to Miss Argentina; the most beautiful, well talented and most expensive woman in the brothel. Bertha, who ducked and dodged, hoping not to catch the attention of Miss Monster, snuck into Miss Argentina's room as she applied make-up.

"Well if it isn't our servant, Number Thirteen." Miss Argentina greeted in such a snobbish way. "What do you want?"

Miss Argentina's popularity would bring a lot of money to Uncle Sid's brothel, but only if the price is right. "How would like to make sixty-five coins someplace else, instead of fifty coins here?" Bertha spoke.

"Sixty-five coins?" Miss Argentina retorted. "We are in the middle of war and rations girl, nobody can afford fifty, let alone sixty-five. How else do you think I was so flexible to lower my rate?"

Bertha almost forgot about that, Captain Kidder and Miss Monster lowered the rate on the girls; but that didn't matter, the place she represents in a place that is made attract high profile clientele. "The men you would be entertaining are no ordinary men; you would be staying and working in Clock Town, where money is no object when it to servicing their pleasures."

Miss Argentina heard rumors of this so called brothel in Clock Town, but she did take it seriously; she just knew no place like would be allowed. "Get serious," she spat "even if wanted to open a brothel there, where would they open it? I mean, a person just can't open one in the residential or the business district."

"But it _is_ in the business district." Bertha confirmed. "The brothel is in the far rear of the alley, and it opens before the other businesses close."

"Why me?" Miss Argentina questioned with such suspicion.

"Your beauty and talent is worth far more than thirty or fifty coins." Bertha replied. "Not only can you make sixty-five coins a night, but you can make tips and other bonuses."

Miss Argentina thought of this. She always wanted to move from the seedy life of the Docks to live the luxury life of Clock Town. She turned to look at Bertha, and not until now did she notice Bertha's clean appearance and her nice fashion. "So I'm guessing you're more than a cleaning girl." She said.

Bertha never forgot her humble beginnings or her humble end at Captain Kidder's; but one thing was for sure. "You know I did more than clean." Bertha said. "I was last to be picked, if at all, but I still entertained the same way you did." And no one could deny that.

Miss Argentina nodded. "Perhaps this brothel you speak of at least deserves a look. I will pay a visit and then tell you my answer."

"That's fair." Bertha accepted and left the room.

Miss Argentina really didn't want to work in a brothel, but what choice did she have? If it wasn't for the money she made entertaining men, she would've been penniless. She felt blessed and began to practice her act for the next show.

Bertha went home and found Kevin and Anna asleep on some large pillows on the floor of the living room. Bertha couldn't help but smile, she thought seeing them like that was so adorable. She then walked into the kitchen and spotted Deader sat at the table drinking rum.

"Bartholomew Batt asked about you." He informed.

"_Oh, Christ."_ Bertha thought as she knew the bat and his sadist craving to bite her neck. She would often wonder why Barth did that with her, but got nothing.

Lydia peeked into the kitchen and nearly leaped when she saw Bertha. Lydia gave Bertha a big hug. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick."

"I was working." Bertha replied with an odd look.

"Well you act if though you work twenty-four hours a day." Lydia replied and then took Bertha by the hand and headed toward the door. "Come on, Deader…" she said "celebrate with us."

Since the children were peacefully asleep in the living room, Lydia and Charlotte prepared their New Years party in the parlor. Charlotte played the piano as Beetlejuice stood near the fire place with a glass of rum; Deader took seat with his glass of rum; and Lydia took Bertha to the snack table.

Beetle glanced at one of his four watches. "Count down in two minutes." He announced.

Deader never understood why people celebrated New Years. Yes, it was the start on a new year; but to him, it just the start of another day and nothing more. He never questioned it or ruined the positive nature of someone else; he just drank whatever he got his hands on until he fell asleep.

"One minute." Beetle announced.

Lydia and Bertha wanted so much for Prudence to join them, they missed her dearly. Lydia normally wouldn't ask; but before Kevin settled to sleep, she asked him to use his powers to check on Prudence. Kevin told her that they would see Prudence again sometime after the New Year.

"Sixty seconds" Beetle announced.

Charlotte was anxious to know if Bertha would still choose Donny, a mild mannered ghostly solider for the royal army; or her favorite cousin and Grand Duke, Bartholomew Batt.

"Thirty seconds" Beetle announced.

Bertha wondered what the next year will bring. Will a way be made to pay off her father's debt? Could she earn just enough for her name to return in good standing? Or will she consider Miss Shannon's suggestion and move to another town to begin anew.

"Here we go!" Beetle announced and everyone gathered by the piano and shouted the countdown.

"Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two…one… Happy New Year!"

Lydia and Beetle shared a little peak kiss; and Charlotte and Bertha gave Deader a kiss on the cheek; and then Charlotte played the New Years song on the piano as everyone sang.


	15. Chap 35:

**Chapter 35: True Self**

Beetlejuice, still in his female form, became very determined more so than ever to reclaim his natural gender. Even though Lydia was no longer mad at him, Beetle gave relinquished the lovers kiss that might have cured him and pursued another avenue… destroy Miss Warden.

Miss Warden released the spell given to him, so why no destroy her to revive his natural state. But how? - There were times that Miss Warden could prove to be quite powerful and this spell was one of many products of that. Beetlejuice had no powers, at least not while in his girlish state. This would take detailed planning.

First, Beetlejuice would find Prudence; because after all, two beings against one might make for a better outcome. Plus, Beetle was certain that Prudence would want some sort of payback for what Miss Warden did and it would fuel their success.

Beetle went to the upstairs of Lydia's house and entered the guestroom where Prudence once slept. He removed her favorite clover decorated scarf from the drawer and put it inside his pocket. If he could convince his adulterous mother to cast a tracking spell on the scarf, the scarf would glow when Beetle was near Prudence.

****Bartholomew Batt Manor****

The time had come for Bertha to reveal something very important to Bartholomew. Bertha turned to Charlotte as they stood in front of the manor door. "I don't see why I should tell him. I'm a servant. Why would he accept a child born from a servant, even if he believes what you say?"

"But I'm not going to say anything," Charlotte replied with a smile as she turned to Bertha. "You are."

Bertha stood with wide eyed shock; she didn't expect to say anything, let alone that Bartholomew was Anna's father. Kevin and Anna sat inside the carriage as instructed until Charlotte signaled them to enter. Kevin already knew and was actively conducting business with Barth as his chimney sweep. He sat in the carriage to keep her company.

When Charlotte rang the doorbell, Bertha was overcome with nervousness and fear. "I um…" Bertha thought of the best excuse possible to slip away "forgot to um… clean the mayor's best suit and um… he'll be very mad about it." She said as she backed away slowly. "I better get to that suit right now." Bertha ended before Charlotte clamped a firm hand on her shoulder, stopping her dead in her tracks.

The front door opened and there stood a tall ghostly butler who stared at them. The butler knew that his master wouldn't want to be disturbed during work; but the bat girl who stood before him was his master's favorite distant cousin and fiancée, and she was not to be denied for any reason.

"Please come in," The butler greeted and then escorted them to the sitting room. "Make yourselves comfortable while I inform the master of your arrival." He said then left the room.

Bertha stood nervously, twisting her work apron as she bit onto her lips. She was clearly terrified as she stared out the window, looking at her children in the carriage. Then her mind warped into the world of the unknown. What would Bartholomew say about all this? Would he accept Anna or try to destroy her?

"Bertha…" Charlotte called "Bertha…" she called until her friend returned to reality. Bertha shook hear head and then realized that Bartholomew was standing right in front of them. "Isn't there something important you wish to tell my cousin?" Charlotte urged.

"I um…" Bertha tried to say it but no other words came out as Bartholomew stared at her. "I um…" How was she going to say it? Could she say it at all? "I um…" No she couldn't. "I like your collection fine of hats." She ended with a wide nervous smile.

"Bertha," Charlotte scolded.

If it were possible, Bertha's heart would've leaped from her chest. She felt over heated, sweaty, and was nearly about to faint, and then her bladder became quite full all of a sudden. "Yup," She nodded with such approval, still with a wide nervous smile "I like your hats."

Bartholomew furrowed as he peered to Charlotte, awaiting an explanation. Charlotte shook her head and took charge of the matter. "What Bertha means to say is-" She began but then noticed Anna peeking around from behind the archway curtains.

Bartholomew turned to gaze at what caught Charlotte's attention; and there stood a little bat girl. The girl was properly and elegantly dressed just as any bat girl should, but she wore no goggles or spectacles of any kind.

"Anna my dear," Charlotte called to the child and she came forth "I would like to introduce you to my favorite distant cousin." Anna nodded shyly. Charlotte gestured a hand toward her cousin. "Bartholomew, I want you to meet Anna, your daughter." Barth stared at Charlotte, as she urged Anna. "Let's be polite."

Anna took the ends of her dress and bowed slightly, giving Bartholomew a curtsey with a small smile. "It's nice to meet you." She greeted in a shy tone.

Bartholomew formed a great look of confusion at Charlotte. "We did not mate, so how is she my daughter?" He questioned harshly then it hit him… Bertha didn't birth a son like he predicted, she birthed a daughter. He looked to Bertha and found her no where in sight.

Charlotte looked around too and also didn't see her. "Bertha…" She called. "Bertha, where are you? I know you'll still here. I can sense you."

Anna pointed Charlotte to an odd shaped covered chair that had green shoes under it. _"Mommy is under that chair."_ She whispered.

Little did Anna know, Bartholomew's keen sense of hearing heard about Bertha and so he walked over to the chair and pulled the cover away. He revealed that Bertha wasn't hiding under a chair, she was hiding under the cover pretending to be a chair.

"Bertha," Charlotte spoke "How are you to set an example of maturity for Anna when you behave so childishly?"

Charlotte was right, there was no denying that; but Bertha couldn't help it, she was nervous and scared. Bartholomew looked at the two and thought of what clearly needed to be done. "I think we should have a strong heart to heart before proceeding further." He suggested.

Kevin entered the room and took Anna by the hand. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes Kevin," Charlotte replied and then gestured a hand toward the carriage. "I want you to take Anna home and look after her."

Kevin nodded and took Anna then left. Once the children left, Bertha carefully backed away as Charlotte and Bartholomew spoke. Her intention was to sneak out the back door and speed away; but alas, no such luck.

Bartholomew rushed and grabbed her into his arms. "It's time we begin our heart to heart."

****The deep woods****

After Beetlejuice discovered his mother wasn't at her apartment, he used the old fashioned method and had blood hounds trail Prudence's scent. Beetlejuice followed the hounds until he found Prudence sitting by a pond.

"Prudence," He called "Long time no see."

"Miss Warden." She spoke the name as if she already knew why he came to her. Beetle was stunned, it was like she could read his mind, but that wasn't the case. "It is one of many things we have in common." She finished off.

"We have things in common?" Beetlejuice questioned awkwardly.

Prudence walked toward him. "Lydia is a dear friend of ours; Miss Warden is our enemy; and we're both under a spell we don't want."

"How true." Beetle agreed.

"Whatever your plan is, I'm with you all the way." Prudence said and then they sat by the pond to make plans.

****Clock Town Shopping District****

Princess Alexandria walked arm in arm with Donny as they passed the boutiques. The princess likes the art gallery, the man who hand crafts clocks, hand painted tea sets, and customs; she liked learning about different customs.

They entered into the Shop where swords were made and Donny spoke to the blacksmith to have his sword sharpened. Princess Alexandria looked out the shop window and took notice of a rather odd being who rode a horse across the street. This being appeared to be a Cyclops, a mystical monster type she has read about in many books. Never have seen a Cyclops in person, the princess was anxious to introduce herself. She looked to Donny, who was still having a conversation with the blacksmith; she just stepped out of the shop to meet the Cyclops.

The Cyclops male had a muscular build with purple hair styled in a Mohawk. The guy wore lots of black, and damn he looked good in it. Each thread of fabric caressed and outlined the husky muscles of his chest and abs as if the shirt itself was making love to him.

The princess blushed heavily. She watched as the Cyclops entered the tavern and decided to follow until Donny approached her. "Princess Alexandria, you shouldn't wander off like that." He said and then looked toward the place she was about to enter. "I'll take you to a much nicer place." But the princess didn't want nicer, she wanted to study the mysterious Cyclops.

****The Maitland's house****

Lydia and Barbara worked to sew the perfect wedding dress for Bertha. The gown was long, made of white cotton and lace, traced with the pink embroidered flowers that Bertha's grandmother made as a part of her Castle Ball gown before her passing.

"If Donny has amnesia, how is to remember Bertha or his engagement?" Barbara questioned full of concern.

"He will remember her." Lydia replied in great confidence.

"I'm glad you included Adam and me," Barbara spoke "we were begging to feel left out."

Lydia looked to the woman who she would've liked to have as her mother. "The wedding is a private eloping and I thought you two would be strongly against it." She explained.

Barbara smiled in remembrance of her own marriage ceremony. "You know when Adam asked me to marry him, our families didn't have the money to afford a priest to marry us; so we held our own eloping until we saved enough money to wed officially." She revealed. "My mother and grandmother sew my dress; Adam's parents had him measured for a tux: and our reception had different foods made by friends, family, and neighbors. It was a day I'll never forget."

"That's want I want for Bertha," Lydia beamed in awe "a perfect princess wedding."

****Bartholomew Batt Manor****

Bertha laid on the bed of the large master bedroom while Bartholomew bit into her neck. Bertha didn't recall his fangs being so long, but then again, she was always too busy trying to get away to really notice.

Charlotte, still in her dress, laid beside Bertha on the bed trying to comfort her. "Oh Bertha, I envy you," She cooed softly in a moan as she watched her favorite distant cousin embed his fangs into Bertha's neck.

Bartholomew removed Bertha's clothes and then his own. He lightly teased a finger across her nipples, then firmly cupped a small breast with one hand as he grasped behind her head with the other, sealing his lips with hers.

"Bartholomew," Charlotte moaned seductively in a twist of torturous pleasure "I want you to make love to me too."

Out of all things, this was the one thing Barth denied Charlotte. It was expected by the Batt family moral code that they would mate after their marriage. Although many Batt Family members have broke that code, Bartholomew wanted to keep Charlotte pure. "You will have your chance, be patient my love." He replied smoothly.

Needless to say Charlotte was disappointed, but at least she could comfort her friend. "Just relax Bertha and rejoice," she spoke softly as she lightly stroked Bertha's hair, and then took witness as her cousin entered her "Receive the seed of a Grand Duke."

****Miss Warden's castle****

Beetlejuice and Prudence stood outside of Miss Wardens castle. They didn't really have a plan except that one wanted his manhood and the other wanted revenge. The castle was guarded by teddy bears and nutcracker men, which were a new addition to Beetle's recollection. They entered the castle from the sewer port and snuck through the vents. As Beetle crawled through the vent, he heard Jacques's pleading voice in the distance.

"_Maybe I can save Jacques too."_ Beetle thought. _"I can accomplish two missions at one time." _

Miss Warden had not been sighted yet; but little did Beetle and Prudence know, the little candy cane sadist queen was in the room that they passed. She wasn't with her natural blonde; wore a cotton candy pink wig and sat and smiled with other dolls who were the same height.

The moment grew frustrating and then water flowed inside the vents as thunder and lighting was heard from outside of the wall. Jacques rolled his head down the vent until he found. "Beetle" He said with in great relief "I'm so glad to see you again."

Beetle looked toward the vent tunnel. "What's the Prince crying about now?" he questioned in an annoyed tone.

"He's is angry with Miss Warden and dissatisfied with his experiments." Jacques replied then formed a worrisome look. "I think he is going mad."

"I don't care about the prince, I want Warden." Prudence spoke.

"Miss Warden is playing inside the dollhouse." Jacques informed.

Beetle knew exactly where the dollhouse was; it was in the room they passed four vents down. He looked to Jacques. "Do you think you can complete your escape and meet me at the circus?"

"Oui" Jacques nodded then bounced his head away.

"Reverse gears," Beetle spoke "we have a date with a demented doll."

****The Maitland house****

Lydia and Barbara finally completed making Bertha's wedding dress but they left the back seem open so may adjust the fit if needed. "Now all Bertha needs is a pearl necklace." Barbara said as she looked at the dress with a sense of accomplishment.

Lydia nodded with a smile and then gazed out the window. "What do you think Bertha and Prudence are doing now?"

Barbara joined her by the window. "Whatever they're doing, I'm sure they're having fun."

XxXxXxXx

Prudence was tearing through Miss Warden's dollhouse.

XxXxXxXx

Bertha had the fangs of Bartholomew Batt in her neck as his manhood plowed inside her.

XxXxXxXx

Prudence killed a teddy bear guard and two nutcracker guards.

XxXxXxXx

Bertha was now received the seed of a Grand Duke.

XxXxXxXx

Prudence has claimed the head of a sadistic warden.

XxXxXxXx

Barbara was right in a way, Bertha and Prudence were having some sort of fun, but the fun that wasn't joyful, it was quite frightening. Lydia was glad to be finished with Bertha's dress, but now she could attend to another exciting matter… the flight of a Sky Knight.

****Meanwhile back at Miss Warden's Castle…**

The head of Miss Warden was on the floor torn away from her body, except like any head it didn't bleed, it just rolled there smiling just like the head of a broken doll. But disappointing to Beetle, his female curse didn't end at least not right away. He slowly developed into a man, body part by body part until he was normal once again, through and true.

"Yeah Baby I'm back!" He cheered excited loud.

"BEETLEJUICE!" Prince Vince yelled from the other side of the door and then blew the door wide open with a strong gusty wind of thick dark mist.

Prudence ran for the escape hatch. "Come on Beetle, let's go." Beetle joined her and they escaped into the vents, leaving Miss Warden's dismembered head and a depressed prince who clearly gone mad.

****Later in the day…**

Jacques's skull finally arrived to the circus so he may finally re-join his head with the rest of his body. "Oui, oui," He cheered and admired his own body. "I missed you, my handsome physique."

Scuzzo entered the circus tent not knowing Jacques was whole again. "Well, well… looks like you got you bones all sorted out. It's about time. What the hell happened to you?"

Jacques, who hasn't enjoyed a smoke in so long, took the cigar from Scuzzo's lips and took a long desperately needed drag. "I was in ecstasy." He replied and then took another drag. "I loved it, but sometimes it was too much unbearable pain that I had to break away."

"I heard you were with Warden," Scuzzo urged.

"I was in her castle; that is true," Jacques replied the sighed lovingly "but I was someone else's toy."

Scuzzo stroked a finger on his chin. He never recalled Miss Warden as one willing to share playthings with anyone. She could never really share, something was up. Whoever she shared with had to be one hell of a person. "So who played yo-yo with your head?" he asked then took a swig from his flask.

"Prince Vince." Jacques replied.

From that response, the drink spat from Scuzzo's mouth. He turned to Jacques with wide eyes "The fuckin' prince?" He gawked in shock.

"I learned something new from him." Jacques said with smile as his thought of the prince's royal fingers teasing inside his skull, and then thought of a special person dear to his heart he wanted to try it with. "Where is my Ginger?"

"I don't know," Scuzzo shrugged then formed a sad look when he thought of his missing younger sibling "I don't nothin' anymore." He sighed.

Jacques never seen the clown this sad, or at least not while sober. He knew Scuzzo only cared about three things – One, his younger brother; Two, to pay off this mobster named, Mr. Big; and Three… and this was a secret Jacques overheard, but the clown wanted a special someone to accept him for him.

"With the war going on, it will be hard to make coins, thus I will have a problem paying off Mr. Big" Jacques said the one thing they had in common, but at the same time was fishing for a response.

"I paid off Mr. Big, once and for all," Scuzzo replied, relieved that six decades of debt finally came to an end. "Never again will I tie myself in the hell."

Jacques was jealous that he still owed the mobster but at least he knew the mobster wasn't the problem. Perhaps it was the clown's younger sibling? "How's your brother doing?" The question made Scuzzo choke up, which confirmed that Fuzzo was the problem. "It's that bad huh? You are mad at him again?"

"Fuzzy ran away from me." Scuzzo replied in sadness then became frustrated. "He knows I could never stay mad at him. The big dope keeps runnin' away from me. Every time I see him and he sees me – Zoom – He's gone."

"He will come back, he always does, just give it time." Jacques said.

Scuzzo shook his head, knowing that he pulled his brother's last straw. "I don't think he will. I was so sore at him…. He's just so stupid that I can't help but to…" He looked to Jacques, who just shook his head. "I fucked up." He admitted. "I just want him back."

Jacques folded his arms. "You may have to change your ways to get him back." He pointed out.

Those words rang deep into Scuzzo's head. It was the same Kevin was telling him. 'Change your ways to get your brother - But how? - That wasn't going to be easy. Fuzzo was always quite simple and child-like, even during the time they were alive. It was Scuzzo's responsibility to protect his younger brother. But since Fuzzo was so simple, it was easy for Scuzzo, like many others to make fun and even become so easily angry at him.

****Lydia's house****

Bertha and Charlotte returned from Bartholomew's manor. On the way to the front door, Princess Alexander exited at the same time they were about to enter. The princess was already familiar with Charlotte, but the taller girl beside her; who was she? The tall girl looked a bit homely but clean as she stood wearing servant attire.

Lydia joined the princess at the door. "Ah Bertha, we were just talking about you." She said.

Princess Alexandria couldn't believe it, here stood Donny's mystery fiancée; a servant girl and supposed thief of the Juice family ring. She looked at Bertha's ring finger and there it was; sterling black gold with a shining ruby jewel. The princess studied Bertha's eyes as she was able to more or less read the purity of people; and who stood before her was no thief.

"Bertha," Princess Alexandria took the hand of the servant girl into her own "I do not know you, but I do know what's inside, and from what I see of you, I believe you are no thief."

Bertha knew about the lies Donny's uncle, an adoptive father, said about her. She knew most of the town instantly believed him and they expressed it as such.

Lydia joined the princess at the front door, seeing Bertha and Charlotte standing outside. "Oh good," she smiled both in part of her seeing them and what she accomplished "I want you to see the wedding dress I finished." She said and then grabbed Bertha's arm and dragged her into the living room.

Charlotte followed behind and awed at the dress. "It's beautiful."

Princess Alexandria wasn't shocked about this, she already seen the dress and knew about the engagement. The dress was beautiful, and she didn't deny that; and Lydia was quite talented, that couldn't be denied either; but only one was still in denial… Donny.

Bertha was a nervous wreck; not only because of this marriage business with Donny, but also because of Bartholomew and what he did to her earlier. Her eyes fluttered and she fainted to the floor. Charlotte and Princess Alexandria, who stood near, rushed to Bertha's aid. Lydia quickly grabbed a fan and fanned Bertha as Charlotte propped her on the pillows.

Kevin rushed from the kitchen, looking at the three. "What happened?" He asked then took noticed of his fainted mother on the floor.

Anna, who stood behind Kevin, saw her mother and began to worry. "What happened to mama?"

Bertha fluttered her eyes and they opened. She looked around and remembered where she was and who she was with. "I'm alright," She declared and sat up on the pillows "I was just overwhelmed, that's all."

Kevin and Anna breathed a sigh of relief. Princess Alexandria looked to Lydia as she was about to leave. "I will talk to Donny this evening about what we discussed."

Lydia nodded. She hoped that Donny will accept the information and claim his fiancée.

The princess seemed a bit sad but not at all angry or too disappointed. She had her heart set on introducing herself to a certain Cyclops.

Charlotte didn't know which way Bertha was going; every time she looked at Bertha, she seemed to be in another world or hiding something.

Bertha dusted off her dress and began to head toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Lydia asked. "You just got home."

"I have to work." Bertha replied.

Anna rusted and grabbed her mother's legs, stopping her in her tracks. "No mama, please don't go."

Kevin pulled Anna back and looked to his mother. "When you come back, we'll be waiting." He spoke, voice filled with disappointment, knowing he didn't want her to leave either.

Lydia didn't like it; here her friend stood blessed with two lovely children and all she could think about was work. Her friend worked during the day and the night. How much work could there be? Why was she working at night? Miss Shannon would never have Bertha work at night, and she just came from the Bartholomew Batt manor. Something didn't seem right.

"Well at least tell us where you're going." Lydia urged.

Bertha couldn't tell them about the brothel, they wouldn't understand… She didn't understand the need to work there herself but the need was there and it couldn't be ignored. Who was near the brothel? "I'm working at Mayor Maynot's house." She replied.

Lydia formed a suspicious glance. She knew the mayor wasn't throwing a party, so why did he need Bertha to work at night. "I don't believe you." She said with a disapproved frown.

Bertha was taken aback, but then again, she wasn't one to lie to anyone. "I um…"

"The mayor has some overnight guest coming to his estate," Kevin spoke smoothly "I heard all about it when I swept his chimney this morning." He explained. "Mother just has to settle the guest, serve evening snack, and clean before coming back home."

Lydia sighed heavily. She didn't care about the reason, just concerned about her friend.

Charlotte could tell Bertha and Kevin was lying, but choose to remain silent. She knew the two were very much honest and it pained them to lie - but why did they feel the need to?

Bertha smiled and left.

Lydia didn't like it, she knew something wasn't right and decided to follow; but before that, she looked to Charlotte, who also wanted to follow Bertha. "Charlotte, will you look after Kevin and Anna for me?"

Charlotte looked to Kevin; the lad was perfectly capable of caring for Anna all on his own, but it was night after all and someone should be else should stay around. "Of course." She replied.

Lydia rushed to the basement, suited in her Sky Knight uniform and left the house. She looked toward the direction Bertha walked, but saw no sign of her. "Wow!" She awed at the fact Bertha ran so fast.

Lydia arrived at the Mayor Maynot's house. Kevin was right about the mayor accepting guest into his home, but Bertha wasn't there. She took a closer look as she peaked through the window. The butler was seen and a few other maids, but not Bertha… not even in the kitchen or the cellar.

Why did Bertha lie about where she was going? It's another secret perhaps. Lydia was going to find out what it was. She went back home to reconfigure her thoughts on the matter.

Kevin and Anna where already washed and settled into bed. Charlotte joined Lydia in the basement. Lydia looked to Charlotte. "If I lose Bertha to whatever secret she keeping from me, it'll be the second friend lost." She said in a sad cringe.

Charlotte shook her head. "You won't lose her." She assured. "I will help you." She finished off then placed an assured hand on Lydia's shoulder.

Lydia nodded as she wiped away tears of frustration. "Thank you, Charlotte."

Charlotte gave Lydia a much needed comforting hug.

****Uncle Sid's Brothel****

Irma was cleaning the bar stand as Bertha entered the Bar. The bar was unusually crowded; something must be going on. Was it that half-price beer night Uncle Sid purposed? Or was it those 'Quickie' booths in the back hall?

"Hi, Miss Irma," Bertha greeted "Anything going on I should know?"

"The day was unbelievable," Irma formed a wide excited smile "Our forth person bought VIP membership earlier this morning; then the infamous Miss Argentina decided to become one of our girls; and we now hold a document of the longest rental of a girl… ever."

Bertha smiled all this was good news… for a brothel business that is. "So how long does this client want to stay for?"

"He doesn't stay here," Irma informed "Sid is testing this 'Wife for a week' idea. The girl would do everything a wife is required to do; cook, clean, run errands; and fool around in bed; all this is done at the male's residence or at the hotel."

"But the girl would have no protection," Bertha said, worried about the outcome of this idea "a body guard should be nearby… just in case."

Irma didn't seem worried. "These are high profile gentlemen," she chuckled, waving away any such worry "they would hurt the girls."

"_Gentlemen are still men."_ Bertha thought as she once took witness of a so called gentleman hurting a girl back at Captain Kidder's. Maybe she could protect the girl herself, after all, she is after all a Sky Knight. "Which girl was chosen?"

Irma removed a book from underneath the counter and read the schedule and then looked at Bertha with a smile. "You are, my dear."

"Me?" Bertha retorted taken aback.

"You were selected by our newest VIP member, Mr. Scuzzo." Irma finished off then closed the book.

"Wife for a whole week?" Bertha repeated Uncle Sid's idea as those words became her personal words of doom. She looked to Irma with a desperate form. "Are you sure he didn't choose someone else?"

Irma adjusted her glasses. "You call yourself 'Number Thirteen' don't you?" She questioned and Bertha nodded. "Then yes, he requested you… just you." She finalized then pointed toward the stage room. "He's playing cards if you want go over to say 'Hi'."

No, Bertha didn't want to say 'Hi' she wanted to say 'Bye' and crawl under a rock. To spend a whole week with the clown was too much. The clown was weird, but then again, so was she… Or was she just creepy? No, she was just odd… or at least she was seen that way.

Irma urged Bertha inside of the stage room, and Bertha saw the clown as he won a poker round. The other players left from the table and Scuzzo just leaned back in the chair, smoking his cigar. On the outside Scuzzo appeared to be enjoying himself, but on the inside, Bertha could tell he was sad.

Bertha slowly waked to the clown until he noticed her. "Hello little ugly," He greeted with a smile and she gave him such a frown. "I guess you wanted to take out the garbage at a classy place huh"

"Kiss my ass." Bertha scowled

Scuzzo studied her thin frame. "I would if you had an ass to kiss." He countered. Just before Bertha walked away he called to her "Don't forget little ugly, you're all mine for a week starting tomorrow morning so don't be late." He teased.

Bertha gave him such a deep frown and left. Irma then grabbed Bertha by the arm and straight into Uncle Sid's office, where laid an unconscious ghost girl. The ghost girl was very pretty with her flawless mint green skin and long jet black hair. She finally woke and found herself in a strange place. "Where… where am I?" She looked around and found no familiar face except Bertha's.

"Don't worry little lady," Uncle Sid spoke "we won't hurt you; you're in my brothel. Call me Uncle Sid; and this is my wife, Irma; and Madam Bertha, second lead of this business."

The girl looked at herself and found that she wasn't the person that was meant to be. No one would ever believe that she is really a male, and the prince of Clock Town. Prince Vince had to think of a proper female name to accommodate his new female form. "I am Veronica. Thank you for assisting me in my time of need."

Uncle Sid looked to Irma. "My love, would you please settle Miss Veronica in our emergency guestroom."

Irma nodded and escorted Veronica out into the hall; when the doors closed, Uncle Sid turned to Bertha. "That's a pretty girl," he began with a smile "she would make a nice addition to our family. Do you think you could convince her to work for us the same way you convinced Miss Argentina?"

"Is that something you want?" Bertha questioned.

Uncle Sid nodded. "Yes."

Bertha wasn't sure about adding this innocent girl to their collection. "I think we have enough girls." She stated. "Veronica seems to be the prim and proper type; it would be an insult to ask her about such a thing."

"At least try Bertha," He urged "I not saying you have to guarantee anything, just ask. Who knows… maybe she wants to shake up the stiff prim and proper lifestyle a bit." He winked

"If she agrees, then I want to be the one who chooses the client." Bertha insisted and then brought up another topic. "Why did you allow Scuzzo the clown to choose me as his 'Wife for a Week'?"

Uncle Sid smirked at her as if to say 'silly girl'. "Now you know VIP's get what they want within reason. As soon as he brought his membership he asked for you; both by birth name and brothel name."

"_The clown remembered my birth name?"_ Bertha thought.

"Please make this work Bertha," He pleaded "If the 'Wife for a Week' is satisfactory, more persons will request it and we'll be the only brothel in the world with that service."

Bertha nodded; and of course she was going to do her best for Uncle Sid, but to be with that clown…? Maybe it won't be all bad...


	16. Chap 36

**Chapter 36: The Brides of Clock Town**

Beetlejuice and Jacques, both in their natural and complete forms, finally met at the secret location in the woods. Jacques looked to Beetle, who still appeared to be disoriented. "What's wrong, Beetle?"

Beetle curse was lifted and was now a male again, but his powers… they didn't work. He didn't focus too much on that, he was too busy celebrating his manhood; of course… he couldn't really do that with a certain skeleton staring at him. "Do you mind?" He snorted "I'm trying to jerk off."

Jacques took a seat on a chair "Go ahead mon ami (my friend)," said with a smile "I don't mind."

Beetle formed disgusted frown with a squint to his eyes "Out!" He demanded as he pointed toward the door.

Jacques playfully teased walked to the door and gave a wink before he left, closing the door behind him.

Beetle just shook his head, looking to the door as it closed. "Pffft… Pervert."

****Clock Town Library****

The library was one of Prudence's favorite spots. She was able to escape into a world of positive stories, written by her favorite authors; but what she didn't have was a positive reality. Prudence looked around the library and found Fuzzo the clown looking at a picture book.

Fuzzo couldn't read and he was just learning to speak, but he loved picture books. He would make up his own story based on the pictures he saw in the book. Over time Fuzzo regained some of his body mass and muscle, but his stomach – that was large. The stomach wasn't large due to over eating or something done with magic; the infant inside him grew. Nobody would even conceive the thought of a pregnant man, and somehow Fuzzo knew, so thus took great care in hiding the pregnancy by wearing jet black baggy clothing.

Prudence walked over to Fuzzo, wanting to ask for his forgiveness for what she did to him. Fuzzo noticed her before she came to close; but then, who wouldn't the blood red iris of her eyes. "Hi Fuzzo," She greeted in a shy tone, unsure if she frightened him or not.

Fuzzo was terrified; he shook in the chair as he curled in a ball. What did the devil girl want? Hasn't she done enough to him?

"I um…" Prudence began but saw as he faded away right before her very eyes. Tears fell from eyes as her heart began to break. She didn't mean to do such terrible things to him. There was no denial that she dreamt of revenge on the clown since Noctroccal Isle - but this, as she was, controlled by her own inner demons with the aid of Miss Warden's magic, wanted forgiveness.

Prudence was now a freak of nature and wasn't sure what to do, but she didn't want to figure it out without her friends. It was time to return to them, and so with that, Prudence placed away the book and left the library. Once Prudence arrived at Lydia's house, she froze right in her tracks. What would say? She was about to turn away until she saw Charlotte, a young bat girl who was the same height as herself.

"Hello Prudence," Charlotte greeted "I'm glad to finally meet your normal self." But Prudence wasn't normal, or at least not yet. "Come inside," Charlotte urged "You can join the children and me in making crafts."

****Mayor Maynot's house****

Lydia stood outside of ledge the mayor's house all night until morning still looking for Bertha. _"Not one sign of her."_ She thought in frustration as she peered through binoculars.

The mayor wouldn't dare attempt private time with a lady with no medicine or support. If there were no medicine he at least wanted someone who might offer support and understanding. But who could he trust? He sent Mr. Smallhead to the brothel down the block to schedule that odd tall girl he hates.

Lydia took notice of Mr. Smallhead's departure from the mayor's house and decided to follow. She knew she couldn't blend into the crowd while wearing her Sky Knight uniform, so she just leapt from building top to building top, hiding in the shadows as she kept trail of him. She followed until he entered an Inn; but little did she know… Mr. Smallhead was using a secret passage to enter the brothel.

Mr. Smallhead went to Uncle Sid to schedule Bertha's company for the mayor just to find that her company is "Occupied for the entire week?" He retorted taken aback by what the old ghost said. "What about the mayor? He's VIP."

"He'll have to wait his turn." Uncle Sid replied.

Mr. Smallhead gazed through the window that over looked the lobby and saw Bertha with a ghost girl with mint green skin. "Schedule the mayor with Number Thirteen for next week." He said and then looked to the older ghost with a raised brow "Unless you have another girl who won't laugh. – What about that sexy tap dancer, Ginger, is she still…"

"Some skeleton fella took 'er on home." Uncle Sid answered what was asked.

It didn't look promising for the mayor, and Mr. Smallhead knew his temper. He returned his gaze to the window and saw that a clown was approached the girl the mayor wanted.

"Good morning, Little Ugly," Scuzzo greeted with a smile

Bertha turned to the clown in surprise as she was tending to Veronica. "I thought I was supposed to come to you." She said.

"Now I can't have my 'Wife for a Week' run out into the darkness of the early mornin'; it would be un-gentleman like." Scuzzo replied in a sly tone.

Bertha narrowed her eyes at him with a frown and then looked to Veronica, who was insulted with Bertha's offer to work in a brothel. "Please don't be angry at me, I was doing what was asked of me." Bertha pleaded.

"Come on, Little Ugly," Scuzzo urged, tugging on her dress "It's time to go."

Bertha sighed deeply and stood from her seat. "Please Veronica,"

Prince Vince, cursed in a female form as Veronica, looked to Bertha and could not deny the sincerity of her apology. "I'm not angry at you, Bertha." he replied, knowing she wasn't at fault.

Bertha smiled, feeling better about the whole thing, turned to Scuzzo. "I'm…" She began not really wanting to go but knew she had no other choice "I'm ready to go now."

****Clock Town Shopping District****

Charlotte and Prudence were looking into the window of a glass blower as Kevin and Anna gazed in the window of the bakery. Deader left the bakery while eating a cupcake; and Anna, who had no didn't know the difference between boys and girls, pointed to his exposed cheat through his open jacket. "It's improper to have your breast showing like that."

Deader nearly choked on his cupcake upon hearing that. "My what?" He retorted, insulted. "I'm a male, not a female!"

Anna formed very confused, tilting her head.

Deader formed a sardonic look, he didn't know who or where this child learned such nonsense. "I don't have breast."

Anna studied the Cyclops closely "You men-girl types have longer vaginas."

Deader lost his appetite, he just could believe this child. He looked to Kevin who was just laughing away. "Dammit boy, tell your mother to teach her right." He growled.

Kevin was just too busy laughing to respond.

Deader then narrowed his eye at the boy. "If she thinks I'm a guy-girl, then guess what… she you're one too." He said and then Kevin stopped laughing. "Alright then." He nodded.

Kevin looked to Anna who still seemed confused. "It's time you know the difference between boys and girls," He said, then tugged the Cyclops's arm "and he will teach you."

"What?" Deader spat, surprised from what the boy said.

Anna, who didn't want to see the two fighting, just walked away to learn on her own. The first place she went was the Clock Town Library. Anna went to speak to the librarian at the information desk. "Excuse me, Miss, could you please tell me where I can find a book about male and female anatomy?"

The library clerk shook her head, shaming the girl. "That's a book for adults." She said then pointed a finger toward the library exit. "Now go outside and play."

The librarian was mean; the book store clerk was mean; and the nurses at the hospital ignored her. Anna could've spoke to her godmother Lydia or her secondary mother Charlotte, but she didn't want to disturb them; so to ease her mind she went to the circus for fun. It was the first time Anna went to the circus by herself, and it was just as mystical as it was when she was with someone.

The Big Tent showed an elephant act, which Anna really enjoyed; afterwards she went to the indoor petting zoo and fed the ducklings; and then she went inside the one place she didn't have a chance to go the last time she was there, the funhouse. After all of that but before going on any rides, Anna stood in line to buy cotton candy; and that's when her eyes caught notice of her birth mother and decided to follow her.

Bertha, Wife for a Week, entered Scuzzo's office carrying a small wooden box which contained cigars. She placed the box on the shelf and proceeded to head into the kitchen until Scuzzo stopped her, standing in the doorway. "Hi, Little Ugly," He greeted with a sly smile.

"Humph." Bertha breathed as she threw her nose to the air and then walked away.

"What's for dinner?" He asked "The food won't be burnt this time, will it?"

Bertha turned the clown with narrowed eyes and a frown. "If a curtain clown didn't have his head buried in my privates, then your food would've been burnt." She said eyeing him.

"Which clown was that?" He questioned with a smartass smirk, knowing it was him but wanted her to say it.

She shook her head, ignoring the question. "They didn't have much at the ration center so I'm making rice cakes."

"Rice cakes?" The clown retorted in disappointment. "This ain't China - make something else."

She placed her hands on her hips and gave the clown a deep gaze. "If you want to eat something else, then you should pull it from your ghostly magical ass."

Scuzzo furrowed a brow "My ghostly magical ass huh…" said with a wide devious grin "Hmm…" Bertha knew from that she used the wrong choice of words and was probably going to be in trouble… again.

Anna snuck and watched the two from a crack outside the door. She watched as Scuzzo grabbed her mother, bending her over his knee, spanking her. Then she watched the clown used his manhood to enter her mother, making her moan over and over again. To Anna, it appeared that her mother was in pain, but in the same instance, enjoying herself. She didn't interrupt the two, she just walked away to figure things out.

"Hello Anna," Chirped a little green parrot that stood in a cage.

Anna walked over to the bird with wide surprised eyes. "How… how did you know my name?" She asked in awe.

"Buy me, buy me," The parrot chirped, hoping around in the cage "Anna, please buy me." Pleaded then whistled.

The man who was selling the birds allowed Anna to buy the parrot for ten coins. Anna looked to the bird as she walked. "Since you seem to know my name, what is yours?"

The parrot hopped closer the bars of the cage. "My name is Claire," she chirped "I know you, I have always known you."

"I just have so many questions… so many that must be answered…" Anna said in a gaze, thinking about this talking bird that claims to know her. She signed heavily and returned to Scuzzo's trailer to check on her mother.

Bertha was still with Scuzzo, but this time instead of being in the office, she was inside the living room. Anna placed Claire's cage on the ground. _"I'll be right back,"_ she whispered _"I just want to see if my mother is alright,"_ said with concern, thinking the clown killed her mother with his long guy-girl organ.

Anna peaked by the living room archway and was relieved to see that her mother was just fine, except maybe with the guy-girl rod of the clown was now inside of her mouth. _"Wow,"_ Anna awed.

Claire, who released herself from the cage, hopped over to see what Anna was peaking at, and once she saw Bertha and the clown and what they were doing, "No, no, no… not for little girl's… no, no, no," she chirped.

Scuzzo and Bertha heard the voice and stopped. He looked to Bertha and signaled her to stay down as he grabbed his shot gun. Scuzzo cautiously looked around the trailer, seeking no one; then he noticed the trailer entrance flapped slightly open. He looked outside and caught somebody with a bird running away from the trailer, but couldn't get a good look as to who or what it was.

"Oh, no… not again" Bertha moaned disappointed when removing the food from the oven. Scuzzo looked to the tray of slightly burnt rice cakes she held and chuckled.

****Clock Town Shopping District****

Anna returned to the shopping district and joined Lydia and Charlotte who were eating dinner at the café, a nice change of pace from eating at home. Claire, who stood on Anna's shoulder, chirped happily.

"Where did you get that parrot?" Lydia questioned.

"Lydia," The parrot chirped happily and then hopped over and ate a piece of bread from her plate.

"And how does it know my name?" Lydia finished off.

Claire looked at Lydia, bread crumbs falling from her beak "Silly Lydia," she chirped, and then shook her head then continued eating the bread. Anna giggled and then took Claire and placed her in the cage. "Aww…" Claire chirped sadly when she couldn't eat anymore bread.

"Don't be sad, Claire," Anna spoke "I will buy parrot food."

"Uck!" Claire spat in disgust.

Lydia and Charlotte released a soft chuckle and then continued their conversation. Kevin joined the table, immediately scolding his sister. "I was looking for you. Where were you?" He spat, catching his breath.

Lydia, who told Anna not to leave his side, looked from her cup, also awaiting an explanation. Charlotte too froze to listen as she looked at the two.

Anna didn't really know how the process was done between a guy-girl and a girl, all she knew was it was just done. "I saw mama making babies with Scuzzo the clown at the circus."

"_So that's where Bertha was last night," _Lydia thought _"she went back to her old ways. Captain Kidder or Mr. Brewster must have made her do it." _Lydia wanted to confront the clown so she excused herself from the table, paid for her meal, and sent Kevin and Anna home to deal with that clown and bring Bertha home.

"I won't let you go alone, not this time." Charlotte spoke as she joined Lydia.

Lydia and Charlotte arrived at Scuzzo's trailer in the circus. They saw Scuzzo sitting and smoking a cigar in the living room as Bertha sat in a chair across from him, sewing a hole in the pocket of one of his spotted costumes. Lydia knocked loudly on the door, like the mad woman she was about to become.

Scuzzo opened the door to two dark haired girls; one who's living, and one who's a bat. "The ticket counter is up front." He said, assuming that's what they wanted.

"Get out of my way." Lydia said then shoved the clown away and called to her friend. "Bertha, we're going home."

"Oh no, you don't," Scuzzo said as he waved a hand and then snapped his fingers, making a contact appear from out of nowhere "I paid and she's mine for a whole week – nice and legal like."

"You can't fool me;" Lydia narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the clown "brothels are not legal in Clock Town."

Charlotte read the contract as Lydia and Scuzzo were arguing. She read that Brothel in question was legal and the 'Wife for a Week' service was approved by Judge Mental. Then she read that Scuzzo paid one thousand coins for 'Number Thirteen' and her service. "This contract is for Number Thirteen, not Bertha." Charlotte spoke.

"Number Thirteen is my brothel name." Bertha intervened in a shy tone as she entered the room.

"Is Captain Kidder making you do this?" Lydia questioned.

Captain Kidder and Miss Monster, in fact, gave her a place to stay and work; but despite of all that, they didn't make her do anything else but her job. "No." Bertha replied

"Mr. Brewster?" Lydia questioned.

Bertha looked away from her friends. Mr. Brewster was cold during her father's death, had once kidnapped her son, and constantly reminds of the debt that's owned – not to mention, help spread Uncle Victor's lies of stealing the Juice family ring. "I owe him the debt but…"

Charlotte cut her off and looked to the clown. "I will give you two thousand coins if you release Bertha to us."

"No dice." Scuzzo replied firmly.

"Ok then," Charlotte said, and then began to barter "Three thousand coins."

"You nosey brats gotta learn somethin'," Scuzzo spoke "I paid fair and square and I plan to get my monies worth."

"Fool!" Charlotte yelled "You would've had your monies worth; the original thousand to rent another girl, plus two extra thousand to do what ever your heart desired."

"I know that," Scuzzo countered "but I don't want another girl."

Lydia couldn't place her finger on it but there was something more to this clown, especially when it came to Bertha. "Let's go Charlotte; everything is legal so I guess Bertha has to serve her term." She sighed in defeat.

Charlotte gave the clown a deadly glare and pointed to him. "If you hurt Bertha, you will regret it, I promise you." She said and left.

"Pffft…" Scuzzo rolled his eyes, not intimidated by that bat girl's threat. He looked to Bertha "Your Bratty little friends got nothin' to worry about, I ain't gonna hurt cha." He said then gave her a kiss, leading her to the bedroom.

****The forest****

Beetlejuice was madly frustrated not able to release the way he normally would during such an intimate act. Jacques, who stood waiting outside the cabin, gave Beetle a sardonic look "You mean to tell me that you spent all day whacking yourself!"

"Oh yes," Beetle formed an annoyed look "let's announce to the whole damn world what I was doing."

Jacques took this to another level and began with Beetle's suggestion. "Beetle was whacking himself inside the cabin and made me watch it; then he rudely kicked me outside so he can whack some more; now he's outside yelling at me about his whacking!" He yelled so loud and the looked to Beetle with a smartass grin. "You fucking sadist."

Beetle folded his arm. "I did not make you watch me do anything – Lair."

"What's this about Beetle whacking?" Ginger came around the tree baring a grin as she heard the echo of her French lover's voice.

"Oh shut it, Ginger." Beetle huffed.

Jacques, disguised as a suited skeleton gentleman, escorted Ginger around Clock Town as Beetle, disguised as sweater vest wearing researcher, walked with them. Beetle parted from the couple once he saw Lydia with a sad face leaving the fabric shop.

"Hey Lyds, Why the long face?"

Lydia turned around and saw Beetle in his normal male state and formed a smile. "Oh, Beetle," she gave him a hug and kiss "I was so worried about you." She said then kissed him again.

Beetle missed Lydia's smiled and her soft warm embrace, he didn't want it to end, but sadly it did. He studied the face of his best friend and found her displeased about something. "Wanna talk about it?"

"There's so much we have to catch up on," Lydia spoke "I want to invite you and your friends for lunch at my place tomorrow."

"Ok." Beetle smiled and floated away, but sense he couldn't let go of Lydia's sadness he floated back to her. "C'mon Babes, let me cheer you up tonight – I'll take you out."

"I would but - " Lydia spoke, worrying about Bertha and Prudence

Beetle took her hands within his, gazing at her lovingly. "Don't you think it's time that Lydia needs time for Lydia?" Lydia smiled as he spoke more "To let go, to have fun, with a friend… a ghostly best friend?"

"Alright Beej, you convinced me." She giggled, walking away with him.

Beetlejuice was so glad to be a man, walking beside his best friend and almost bride who he wants to make his. He deeply yearned for a kiss to the point it became a mental tease.

Lydia leaned against him, her fingers intertwined with his as they walked. The townspeople formed disapproved stares, for it was seen as improper to display public affection. Beetle and Lydia didn't care what others thought, they were glad to be together and proudly showed it.

"Now that I'm back to normal," Beetle said, but secretly didn't know rather he was truly normal "I would like to continue our courtship?"

"Nice and slow, like you promised?" said Lydia, prompted.

"Nice and slow." Beetle confirmed reassuringly.

Lydia blushed, tightly snuggled against his arm.

Beetle smiled, heart filled with joy, and love – sincere love; not he'll say anything about it of course.

****The Village Inn****

Deader rang the bell of the front desk with arms full of supplies. He quickly grew tired of the crowed loud city noise of Clock Town and moved to the quiet serene area of the Village. It was a great incontinence to travel from the Village to Clock Town to catch criminals and collect the bounty, but it was worth it to get some sleep.

The Village Inn was quaint; owned by an old couple and was staffed by a old bum as the caretaker. The old man wrote Deader's name in the book and gave him the key room to the upstairs room. The room didn't have a private bathroom, which was disappointing, but it had a large comfortable bed and a fireplace.

Deader looked outside the window and saw the bum in the garden planting seeds. The whole Inn looked like it had seen better days but at the same token, one could tell the old trio tried their best to keep it up. Deader wasn't a cheap, he could've stayed at the Branch Brewster, which also was located in the Village; but that would offer the same amount of noise as the Brewster Inn in Clock Town.

Princess Alexandria, who's been secretly following Deader the whole time, entered the Inn and lodged a room. Nobody in the Village knew that she was a princess; which gave her the advantage of being stealthy, but that wasn't accomplish very well due fact that she still wore very expensive attire and everybody else wore casual or servant clothing.

Donny was also in the Village, unaware the princess was there, he journeyed lead by a mysterious force; and this mysterious force, an inner voice that spoke to him form time to time, lead him to the Circus. "Why am I here?" He asked this force.

_~ "It's time that you see." ~ _

Bertha was sweeping the porch of Scuzzo's trailer when Donny approached her. Finally he saw this Bertha. He stood there in dead silence watching her every move; her tall thin frame tightly wrapped in a thick cloak protecting her delicate skin shivering with goose bumps while as the cool breeze pushed gently through her long light brown hair. This girl, a fiancée by the words of some and a thief by the words of many others, captured Donny in awe as he knew the girl he dreamt about and the feelings in twined, matched Bertha exactly.

"It's a lie," Donny scolded to himself in denial "she's not my bride, she's a thief." The he walked to Bertha and grabbed her firmly by the arm, nearly scaring her senseless. "I, The Royal Guard of Clock Town, place you under arrest for grand theft of the Juice Family ring." He spoke and then placed cuffs on her, dragging her with him.

"I didn't steal the ring, Donny," Bertha spoke in defense "You placed it on my finger."

_~ "You know deep down she's telling the truth."~_

"Where are you taking me?" Bertha asked, concerned and frightened as she struggled to maintain balance from his shoving.

"You're going to the dungeon." Donny replied.

Bertha expected to be taken to the either the castle or the holding cell down the block, but she never expected to be taken upstairs to an abandoned apartment. Donny used his ghostly powers to make bars appear on the outside of the windows and a bar door outside of the normal door.

Donny shoved Bertha into the corner of the room and looked at her with a frown of disgust. "The dungeon is full, so you will stay here for now."

The room was cold, so much more than it was outside; Bertha took her cloak and wrapped herself tight, sitting in the corner facing away from the draft that came from the cracks in the windows.

"I will see to you in the morning." He said and then left, slamming the door behind and locking the bar doors.

_~ "She's cold in there."~_

"I don't care." Donny replied.

_~ "Yes you do." - And there was no bed in there."~_

"She can rot on the floor where the rats sleep."

_~ "Take care of her; make the place warm, get her a bed, give her food and water."~_

"I don't care."

_~ "Donny"~_

Donny stopped in his tracks, right in the middle of the Residential District. It bothered him that he left Bertha in such a cold place, it bothered him to no end; this bothersome feeling wasn't because of the voice, it came from his own inner being. "Gosh darn it." He said angry in defeat and then returned to the apartment.

Bertha was too busy keeping herself warm to notice that Donny entered the room but she did feel sudden warmth and it grew to the point where she felt warm enough to remove her cloak. She then noticed Donny sitting on chair next to the bed, both of which weren't there before. The entire room was transformed from a cold, dim, and bland to warm, lit, and decorative; there was even a cooler filled with food and a stove.

Donny deep down wanted to apologize and kiss her, but he held back his feelings and gazed upon her as mean as possible and then vanished. Bertha didn't know what to think of all this; she hoped to find a way to prove her innocence and go home.

****The Village of Khan****

Deader would often return to his birth village to sort out his shattered past. The Cyclops as a race was rare enough but since the attack on the village, he would often wonder if he was the only Cyclops left. He went to the hut he grew up. Deader, as a young lad, killed the buffalo; he would gut out their heads and use their skulls as decoration.

Princess Alexandria followed Deader to this village. She saw many huts destroyed and the skeletons of the deceased Cyclops people on the ground. She gasped at the temple that was smashed apart and then noticed Deader who stood alone.

"I know you're behind me." Deader spoke. He didn't even have to turn around to see her, he knew her scent. "I know you have been following me."

The princess came out of hiding. "I saw that you were a Cyclops and became curious."

"Curiosity kills." Deader countered.

The princess walked closer, taking great caution. "I want to get to know you." She said then promptly began with introduction "I am Princess – "

"I know who you are;" Deader interrupted "you're the Swedish Princess and the fiancée of Donny Juice."

"You are resourceful," The princess replied, impressed by his knowledge.

Deader turned around to study this princess. She was beautiful, no deny there; but she was also naïve, struggling not to be. "What do you want to know exactly?" He asked walking up to her, gazing his eye at her. "In the time of my grandfather, Cyclops ate humans – a practice I will soon consider."

The princess was taken aback "Eat humans?" said and then looked into his eye. "When you speak of eating, is it hunger or lust you speak of?"

"Lust is a form of hunger." Deader informed smoothly with a hint of deep sexual crave in his tone and then regained composure, staring at her silently.

Princess Alexandria began to feel quite nervous but still intrigued by his dark charm and mysterious nature. She stood silently, studying him.

Deader looked upon this virgin blonde foreigner, considerably; she wanted to know about him as a Cyclops just he wanted to know his needed to know the missing link of his heritage. "You and I are seeking the same answers so let's seek for them." The princess nodded and they entered the shine.

****Secret Hideout****

Lydia sat with Beetle in the hideout being entertained by Ginger and Jacques who were playing instruments. Beetle and Lydia were laughing, something they having shared in quite a while; they looked at each other; her brown catching his green – staring in awe. Looking into the emerald eyes of Beetle, Lydia just wanted to release and feel in love not think about getting hurt; she let all else go and blindly gave Beetle a chance to become closer.

"_Beetle,"_ She whispered, capturing his attention _"I would like to be alone with you later." _

Beetle nodded and returned attention to Ginger and Jacques until they finished playing. "What do you think of our performance?" Jacques asked.

"As long as Ginger doesn't sing," Beetle said, knowing that she sounded like a loud squawking bird "everything will be fine."

Ginger and Jacques placed away their instruments and left for the rear bedroom; when the door closed, Beetle gave Lydia his full attention. "We're alone now," he said smoothly.

"Beetle, I like you," She revealed

Beetle, not being one to reveal tender feelings, didn't more or less mind revealing his feelings to her. "I like you too." He replied, sincere and true in heart.

Lydia and Beetle kissed while embracing passionately. He leaned her onto the pillows, taking in every detail of her beautiful face as he glazed his lips against hers. Normally at this point, Beetle would normally smooth his way into removing her dress, but didn't; he kept his promise of taking it slow and lowered his lustful actions to a minimal.

The lustful groans of Jacques echoed down the hall from behind the door of the rear bedroom as Ginger spoke. "Jacques, your eye rolled down my panties." She complained with a giggle.

Lydia was laughing yet disgusted at the same time.

"You want me to do what to your skull?" Ginger shouted.

Lydia and even Beetle gave each other an odd look as they looked toward the hall.

"I don't wanna poke you brain with my finger! Can't we use a cucumber or carrot or somethin'?"

"Oui, oui," Jacques groaned excitedly "you can use both at the same time."

"Okayeee…." Beetle spoke as he clapped his hand then stood from where he was "time for us to leave Lyds."

****Bartholomew Batt Manor****

Bartholomew sat in the drawing room, looking sardonically as Kevin and Anna played around him. "Confound it children," he spat impatiently "can't you see that I'm busy. Where is your mother and why aren't you pestering her?"

As a chimney sweep, Kevin heard the rumor around the circus that his mother was arrested but didn't tell his sister yet because he didn't want to worry her. Anna, who was still putting her own puzzle together, answered the best way she knew how. "Mother is making babies."

Bartholomew gave the child an odd stare then Kevin intervened. "What she means to say is, mother is working." He said and then quickly changed the subject. "Congratulations on your first place title at the Invention Expo and getting them legalized for driving. I also read you plan race your car against the car Mr. Brewster's company designed sometime in the spring. Can I serve as part of your pit crew?"

"I'll be training qualified gentlemen as part of the pit crew, not some street child." Barth replied coldly.

"My brother is not a street child." Anna defended.

Kevin covered her mouth and continued. "Then may I have the scraps and things you threw away?"

Bartholomew wasn't interested nor paid any real attention to what the children were saying; he just waved them away "Yes, yes, just let me be."

Kevin took Anna to the Scrap and reject area. "I plan to make my own car." He told and Anna nodded, eager to help; then they grabbed tools and began working.


	17. Chap 37

**Chapter 37: **

Bertha, a prisoner in this apartment is now serving morning tea to her warden, Donny. She'd been locked behind the cell of both the local holding prison and the castle dungeon; both of which had plenty of room and couldn't possibly be full like he said. She didn't complain or bother to mention it because anywhere is better than the dungeon.

"Earl Grey should be served with buttered crumpets and fruit." Donny criticized coldly when he finished.

Bertha was used to this kind treatment from so many others; so to receive it from Donny was nothing, especially sense she knew he normally didn't behave like that. She cleared the table and stood by the sink to wash the dishes.

Donny stared at her, lusting for her, as he fought with the inner being.

_~ "Make love to her"~ _

Donny shook his head with a frown.

_~ "You know you want to"~_

Donny bit his lip to prevent from shouting in disagreement.

_~ "Kiss her" ~_

Donny couldn't help it, and he tried to hold it back, but the soft sound of pleasure released from his lips. He quickly cleared his throat, hoping she didn't hear the sound of weakness.

Bertha finished all the choirs and sat in front of him. "Is there anything else, Mr. Juice?" She asked formally.

Donny stood from his seat and took her by the arm. He could no longer hold himself as the inner voice teased him and also his wild raging manhood. Bertha felt his erection and its wetness. She studied him and knew he was internally frustrated. She couldn't help but to do what she was trained to do in this situation – and teased his cock from the outside of his trousers.

Donny struggled against revealing anything but it failed, a low groan escaped his lips. He looked to her and shoved her hand away, "Stop it!" he spat, making damn sure he sounded as mean as possible "I don't you ever touching me!"

_~ "Lair" ~ _

Donny looked into her eyes, his green staring deep into her brown. "If you tell anybody about this, I will behead you myself." He threaded firmly, even through he didn't mean it, but hoped she didn't notice. He took her and passionately glazed his lips across hers, appreciating every second of the moment, and even explored his tongue inside her mouth.

Donny took Bertha into his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid her onto the pillows, kissing her as he removed her panties - then as he was about to make another move – there was a knocking at the door. He looked to Bertha "Stay silent" he warned and then answered the door.

Bartholomew Batt, dressed in gentlemen business attire, held a legal notice confirming that Bertha was obligated to serve her sentence under him. "I believe you have my prisoner, Mr. Juice." He spoke.

The place was abandoned when Donny arrested her and he told nobody else she was there. "This is a discreet temporary unit for prisoners," Donny spoke "How did you know she was here?"

"Bertha has served under my jurisdiction for quite a while; do you not think I would have captured her scent during that time." Bartholomew replied smoothly "I will always know where she is."

Deep within his inner core, Donny grew secretly envious that he couldn't have Bertha all to himself. He read every detail of Bartholomew's notice and it was indeed official. "Despite the fact Bertha owes service to you, she owes the Clock Town government first and foremost." He countered sternly.

Bartholomew was no fool. Beyond his thick glasses he could read the ghost.

Bertha was no prisoner of the government, she was there as his personal prisoner. "Well then, I suppose if I can't reach a compromise with you, then I will seek counsel with the court."

"We can compromise." Donny said, heart sank in defeat knowing that he would get in trouble for holding a person that wasn't registered in the dungeon "Bertha may serve you, but you must make certain that she report directly to me afterwards."

Bartholomew knew he could've easily swindled the girl completely way from him but that would take time he simply didn't have. "Very reasonable" he agreed and then noticed Bertha hiding behind the bathroom door "I need her to serve during an event I'm hosting tonight."

Donny snapped his finger, making Bertha's body push to where they stood. "I will retrieve her from your manor first thing in the morning." He said and turned away as Bartholomew took her away. Donny's heart sank and couldn't figure out why, but the answer revealed itself.

_~ "You love her"~ _

****Meanwhile in Central Clock Town…**

Scuzzo, who heard from his staff that Bertha was arrested, stood outside the local guard office to bail her out from the dungeon. Many would probably question why he was there and he would often question himself. He noticed Uncle Sid talking to the warden and walked over to him and grabbed him.

"Mr. Scuzzo," Uncle Sid smiled nervous, struggling to keep his balance in the angry clown's grasp "I heard what happened and came here to solve the problem." He informed "Why don't you stop by the brothel and pick out a replacement."

"I don't want another gal," Scuzzo spoke "I want the one I had" he revealed with quick drawn sensitive emotion and then quickly cleared his throat and acted as if nothing happened "What the hell happened 'er?"

"Number Thirteen's not here or at the castle dungeon." Uncle Sid informed what he learned. "She's registered to serve a criminal term with Bartholomew Batt."

"Really…?" Scuzzo smiled mischievously as he held an invitation to the event the bat was hosting and made plans to attend.

****The Race Track****

Beetlejuice and Lydia watched the setup of the grand car race. First Class boxes came with royal blue velvet cushion seats under a large silk canopy; Second Class boxes came with crimson velvet cushion seats under a large fine fishnet canopy; Third Class, had sturdy polished wood seats under a ordinary mesh canopy; and lastly Forth Class, mainly for the general public, barely had chipped wooden benches on the end near the trash bens with no canopy. Then there was the picnic area, which of course was only for the First and Second Class only; each portion had large individual tents with promises of their own assigned servant to retrieve refreshments and cater to other demands.

"You goin' to the race?" Beetle asked.

Bartholomew verses Mr. Brewster, two rivals born into a great heritage of wealth and profitable business with their only thing in common is a twisted in nature. Lydia wanted to keep a watchful eye on Mr. Brewster. "I'll be there." She replied and then looked to Beetle "Would you like to join me? I purchased a tent in the second class picnic area."

"Sure, why not." Beetle shrugged with a lazy grin.

"_I hope Mr. Brewster doesn't win."_ Lydia thought.

"Do you think Burpie will make finger sandwiches?" Beetle questioned, mouth watering at the thought of eating turkey glazed in honey mustard topped lettuce on top of fresh baked wheat bread.

"Bertha," Lydia corrected "will be serving Mr. Batt tonight and tomorrow." she informed.

Beetle muttered in disappointment hoping to have those sandwiches with a nice cold beer.

"After the race, I will demand Mr. Batt allow Bertha to have a break" Said Lydia, full of determination.

"Oh?" Beetle raised a brow.

"I'm not the only one who will speak about this," Lydia informed "Charlotte will speak on it too, and he usually grants whatever she wants."

"What will you do now?" Beetle questioned, full of curiosity.

Lydia, with a mission already in mind, left the race track and continued down the road to her house "I'm going to suit up and pay a visit to Captain Kidder."

****Bartholomew Batt Manor****

The manor was filled withgentlemen dressed in their best as they spoke amongst themselves. One particular group are members of an elite club called Distinguished Diminutives, which are short very wealthy men ranging from four feet to five foot' seven. The other men are from various wealthy businesses that were interested in Bartholomew's motor car invention and wanted to invest.

Bertha stood as she caught sight of Bartholomew and Charlotte, the host and hostess of the evening as they descended the main stairs. Bartholomew looked rather impressive suited in English Colonial attire; a white ruffled collared shirt buttoned inside a grey waist coat worn with black trousers, silk white stockings, and black shoes; all worn with a long black coat decorated with silver braids and buttons; and he even wore a white wig just like all the other members in his club - except his was more fitted and realistic, not at all like the big curly wigs seen on judges or dignitaries.

Bertha didn't know what to do, at first she didn't want to be Scuzzo's 'Wife for a Week' – but that was answered by Donny's arrest and imprisonment in the back alley apartments - then when she didn't want that – it was answered by Bartholomew Batt.

Charlotte dressed elegantly in a slim silk dark crimson gown and long black evening gloves. She approached Bertha. "If you need me for any reason I shall be in the sunroom." She said and walked away then stopped to look back "Bertha," she called gaining her attention "serve the guest as best you can please." Urged politely "This event means so much to my cousin" she said then walked away.

Bertha did just that, making sure the banquet tables were filled with food. She even assisted the bar tender by bringing him wine and liquor from the pantry. Each room filled with noisy demanding guest and plenty of mess to clean. It all seemed so endless.

In the smoking room, Bertha found that it was empty, and to her great relief it was a comfort to finally have a quiet moment. She prepared the card and billiard tables and then unwounded the cigar and cigarette boxes; but as she walked over to the wet bar, she noticed Scuzzo leaning oh so comfortably in a chair with a cigar. "Hello, Little Ugly," he greeted smoothly as light rings of misty smoke dragged from his lips.

The clown also wore English Colonial attire just like the other members of the Distinguished Diminutives club, except he didn't wear a white wig.

His attire, even though it is English Colonial, wasn't at all clown-like at all with loud colors, polka-dots, or checkerd or stripe patterns; the attire was very much normal. "Don't play shy now" He spoke smoothly "C'mere… let me get a good look atcha."

Bertha cautiously stepped closer and the clown pulled her in for a kiss, then he broke the kiss and stared deeply at her. "Didn't you miss me?" He questioned, gently stroking his fingers through her hair.

"I didn't abandon my obligation to you," Bertha defended, knowing her sudden absence made him upset "I was –"

Scuzzo waved a hand "I know what happened," he interjected smoothly "I know you'll make it up to me – Won't you?"

"_He must've spoken to Uncle Sid."_ Bertha thought but instead said "Of course I will."

The noise from the guest echoed from the banquet hall so Scuzzo took Bertha kissing her deeply while placing her hand on the shaft of his trousers. She gasped into his mouth once her hand touched upon his firm throbbing manhood. Scuzzo unzipped his trousers and exposed himself to her. "I want you," he said voice full of lustful rage.

Even though Bertha would never admit it, she wanted to satisfy him, but to do so here – now – would be inappropriate. "Can't you wait until later? I have duties to perform." She said with her voice quivering, feeling every pulse ridden vein of his shaft with her long slender fingers.

Just then the door opened and Bartholomew entered the room, "Bertha, didn't I tell you to –" he began to complain but froze once he saw the two; Scuzzo personally exposed and Bertha with her mouth all over it.

Scuzzo tucked his shaft inside his trousers, cleared his throat and left the room, leaving Bertha with her very furious bat. Bertha was deeply embarrassed and hung her head in shame. "Bertha," Bartholomew called, gaining her attention "don't try to run or hide from me tonight," He warned firmly "You will be punished." He said then snapped his fingers, making the butler appeared from out of nowhere. "Take her to my sanctum" he ordered.

The butler gagged Bertha and discreetly left the room. Scuzzo stood in the hall watching all this take place, but he especially kept a watchful eye on Bartholomew. He knew the bat and knew of his harsh methods. "You not gonna tear up the kid are ya?" He asked secretly hoping he didn't get Bertha in that much trouble.

Bartholomew studied the clown and ex-partner in crime. He didn't know why there was such concern to his voice when questioning about her. "Your friend," he used the term loosely "will not experience anymore than the rest who opposed me." He replied and continued on his way.

****The Shrine of Khan****

Deader and Princess Alexandria explored the roots to his missing heritage. The Cyclops race was very proud in their ways of hunting and survival, but they were especially proud in their war successions. The Cyclops women were trained to fight in the war but could only do so if there weren't enough healthy men.

The princess found a book written by a Cyclops priest. The contents weren't laws, morals, or even a spiritual prophecy; the book in fact was the priest's personal journal. The princess couldn't read the Cyclops language written in the book but she could read the English text of the urgent message folded into the book – Ogres.

As the princess walked toward Deader, she took notice of an Ogre corpse lying on the ground. The body was very tall, extremely muscular, and ugly.

"That's what killed my tribe…" Deader spoke as he approached her from behind, staring at the creature "my entire tribe"

"You can't be the only one" Princess Alexandria spoke "If you survived, don't you think others have too?"

"I have traveled the world twice searching for years for any link of my tribes' survival, and nothing has come of it." Deader replied, drenched in bitter sadness of all the blood shed. "I remember when they attacked my village as a small boy. Beetlejuice fled like the selfish coward he is. Something knocked me out – and when I woke – I was covered with the blood of my fallen tribes' people. As a small boy, I was strong enough to kill two Ogres – but not the rest."

"If you plan revenge -" The princess spoke

"And I have" Deader interrupted.

"The Sky Knights will help you," She finished off.

The Sky Knights, a group of girls and a small boy as their suppose leader. He trained them how to hold a sword and how to fight but they still had much to learn. Deader shook his head. "They wouldn't know a Crossbow from a Katana Sword. How would they help me?"

"I believe in the work they're doing and their soul purpose for doing it" Princess Alexandria replied firmly and confidently then held her head proudly "Kevin even taught me some sword techniques."

"_It's no doubt the same techniques he mastered through my instruction."_ Deader thought but instead said "If that's true, then he taught you well."

The princess said this knowing one man couldn't possibly fight an army. "You shouldn't be alone in a fight,"

****Meanwhile in the forest…**

Beetle, Kevin, Anna, and Claire watched Lydia glide in the air using a large spread kite. Claire, who sat perched on Anna's shoulder, took off and joined Lydia who was struggling in the air. "It took me only three days to fly" She bragged "You have to embrace the wind, Lydia."

"Oh, I can't watch," Anna spoke full of worry as she covered her eyes, hoping her godmother wouldn't crash.

Beetle still didn't have any powers so he could manipulate the wind, glide the kite or do anything to help Lydia; all he could do was run below her, ready to catch her if she were to fall.

"It's time to land now." Kevin informed when the last grain of sand fell into the lower hold of the hour glass.

The wind was too strong and Lydia struggled. "Put more weight toward the nose of the kite then pull up a little once you're close to the ground," Claire instructed and then flew in front of Lydia to show her "See… like this."

Claire was no ordinary parrot and Lydia knew this and followed instruction; after a few near misses of being slammed into a tree, Lydia straggled into the ground, skinning her knee in the process. Beetle who had been running the whole time finally caught up it her. "Damn Lyds, that was close. At least you got down."

"No thanks to your fat ass." Claire scolded the ghost then harshly pecked the top of his head with her beak.

"Ow, get off me!" Beetle shouted, fanning Claire away with his hands. It didn't work and she pecked even harder. Beetle became very annoyed and looked at Anna "If you don't get your pet off my noggin, I'm gonna snap 'er beak off."

Anna raised a sideways curved hand for her pet to land on "That's enough, Claire."

Claire flew to Anna and landed on her hand then gave Beetle such a frown "Loose some weight" she spat and then flew to Kevin.

"Pffft… Stupid bird," Beetle muttered under his breath and then helped Lydia walk. "Ya know…if livin' humans were meant to fly, they would've been born that way. Why do crazy things?"

Lydia known Beetle for awhile and she has seen the spark in his eyes when a crazy idea is conceived. "The same reason you do" She replied "It just thrilling."

****Bartholomew Batt Manor****

_~ Kevin stood outside the manor by a tree as he sensed his mother's fear.-_

Bertha, strapped against the wall inside of the deep burrow of the sanctum, heard Bartholomew as he closed the door. The event was far from over and he was just finished everything. He stood in front of Bertha wearing nothing more that black leather boots and pants; pants that shamelessly exposed his manhood.

_~ Kevin used telepathy powers to calm the bat of his rage but it didn't work.- _

"I hope the pain you will suffer was worth whatever pleasure you gain from that clown" Bartholomew spoke bitterly as he removed a long whip with thorns from the table and held it in front of her.

Charlotte, who entered the door, immediately stopped her cousin. "No, Bartholomew," She said firmly gaining his attention "I will punish her" He raised a brow, skeptical of her. "You need to rest if you are to be victorious in tomorrow's race" She stated.

Bartholomew knew she was right. He collected from several investors and didn't want to disappoint them. "Then you may have full control of my sanctum."

Charlotte shook her head and snapped her finger, making the butler appear from out of nowhere "Take Bertha to the guest room I prepared" She ordered and the butler did just that. She gave her cousin a kiss "Goodnight, my love" and walked way.

_~Kevin now knew about Charlotte's control and thus began to patch through to her-_

The butler strapped Bertha against the bed of the guest room and left. Bertha looked around as she struggled with the straps then took notice of a small table with a dark cloth over it. She knew under cloth were the devices of her punishment.

Charlotte entered the room and walked behind a folding screen and changed out of her dress. Once finished she wore black shoes with sheer thigh high stockings and lacy corset which exposed her breast. She walked over to Bertha with a very displeased stare "I never once imagined that I would be doing such things to you," she began "but you know how I feel about my cousin and I am very angry with you for making him so upset."

"Charlotte, I didn't mean to-" Bertha spoke in defense but was quickly cut off by the hand of Charlotte tightly coving her mouth.

"You will speak only when I tell you to speak." Charlotte said firmly and then climbed on top of Bertha. "You will do exactly as I command. Do you understand?"

Bertha knew better that to upset a Batt, especially one who is already upset; perhaps a formal address would be best. "Yes Ma'am."

Charlotte then clamped a restraint that forced Bertha's mouth open and positioned her already wet entrance over the device. "Bertha, I want to swallow every drop," She commanded firmly "Don't cough it up, because if you do… I will be forced to do something worse," she warned.

On the outside of Charlotte's entrance had a thick white substance with tiny blue jelly dots. Bertha has never seen this before and formed a worrisome look. "Swallow it" Charlotte commanded as she grabbed on Bertha's face and the substance slid down into her throat.

Bertha nearly gagged but quickly discovered the blue jelly dots were easy to swallow; it was just so much that her throat or her ability to swallow couldn't catch up to the flow of the substance. "Do you like the taste of my eggs?" Charlotte asked, sly to her tone. "The female bat expels eggs in a small some when stimulated, but during orgasm, eggs are released by the gallon." she said and then removed the restraint from Bertha's mouth

allowing her to use her tongue.

Charlotte, trying to act as a harsh tough judge, couldn't act for very long as Bertha's tongue twisted and turned inside. Charlotte, releasing her eggs, breathed heavily as her wings broke out from her back. She removed her goggles, revealing bright white irises as her fangs fully extended.

"My precious Bartholomew, a Grand Duke, has imprinted his fangs into your neck – but he hasn't with me" Charlotte spoke with envy "But now that I have you, I will know once and for all why," she said and then bit the opposite side of Bertha's neck, drinking her blood "Oh, Bertha…" she moaned deeply as she drank "Your blood… it's so warm… so sweet…"

_~ "Hey, hey," Kevin scolded Charlotte using telepathy "ease up, don't eat her neck off." ~_

Just then, Bartholomew entered the room, gazing at the two "I knew I captured the scent of blood," he said with a grin as he walked towards them.

Charlotte looked up from Bertha's neck, her fangs dripping with blood "Bartholomew, this is a private punishment" she claimed firmly

"Come, come, now" Bartholomew said as he began to remove his clothing "I know that you have a sharing soul, Charlotte - don't act so rash." He said and then climbed on the bed and inserted his fangs on the side of Bertha's neck where he left his imprint.

Bertha was on end. Two bats on both side of her neck were literary sucking the life force from her. Bartholomew centered himself in between Bertha's legs and was about to enter her until Charlotte stopped him.

"I will not let you relieve your seed inside her until you do so with me first" Charlotte spat, furious that her cousin had not shared himself with her.

"Very well," Bartholomew said and then removed from himself from Bertha to uncover the rest of the punishment devices; one of which to Bertha's horror, was a long thin metal spiked whip "I will give you as much as you desire," he said then took the spiked metal whip in hand "If you use this on Bertha"

_~ "Please, it's not worth it" Kevin plead ~_

Bartholomew set the whip by the fireplace so it can heat up and then took Bertha and chained her against the wall. Bartholomew still wanted satisfaction from what Bertha did on that clown and so he grabbed an ordinary leather braid whip and began hitting her with it. When the metal spiked whip was finished heating, Charlotte grabbed the whip and released a deep breath and began hitting Bertha as Bartholomew watched with a grin forming on his face.

On the outside of the manor, Kevin cried "Why dammit…? Why?" he growled then hit a fist against the ground.

Anna, who was on the inside of the manor, heard her mother scream and cry suffering terrible pain and so rushed to her aid – but when she came by the door and peeked inside - she found her father and Charlotte beating her mother senselessly with various things. Anna gasped in a fright as tears flowed down her cheeks and she ran away.

Back inside of the guest room, Charlotte ended administering Bertha's punishment and Bartholomew looked to Charlotte "As promised my sweet, I will mate with you and give you my seed"

Charlotte removed Bertha from the wall and laid her in bed. Bartholomew removed his goggles, revealing his bright white irises and this gave Charlotte a deep passionate kiss. Charlotte lay next to Bertha, intertwining their fingers and then looked to her cousin "I want you"

Bartholomew teased and then relieved his cousin of her virginity. Charlotte made certain to be over Bertha so she can share the blood of her pierced virginity. The blood successfully flowed from Charlotte's entrance to Bertha's. "Oh Bertha…" Charlotte moaned "now we are truly inseparable"

"Are you ready my love?" Bartholomew grunted lustfully as he grinded into Charlotte

Charlotte nodded, gratefully receiving his seed "Oh, my Grand Duke…" she moaned giving him a kiss "I'm so happy"

****The next day** **

Everyone began to settle at the Village Horse Track as the musical band played cheerfully in the booth, clowns performing juggling acts in the middle of the field, and Mayor Maynot passing out campaign fliers to promote his vote for another term.

Princess Alexandria, who was disappointed not to be near Deader Alive, sat in a first class booth with Donny and his Aunt Lucy and Uncle Victor; Lydia sat in a second class booth with Ginger, waiting for Beetlejuice and Jacques; and Uncle Sid and his wife, Aunt Irma, including some girl from the brothel, sat in a third class booth.

Kevin, who was still upset, stared directly at Bartholomew Batt in complete silence inside the makeshift car pit. Kevin didn't look mean or behave badly, he just made it his business to capture the bats eyes every chance possible, reading the bats inner being.

Bartholomew turned and noticed the boy staring at him "What are you up to? No mischief I trust."

"No mischief," Kevin confirmed "I'm just watching history in the making.

Bartholomew narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the boy "I going to have my eyes on you" he said.

"Just as I will have my eyes on you" Kevin countered.

After Kevin said that, Bartholomew suddenly felt uncomfortable but he shook away the feeling and continued focus on the race.

Charlotte, Anna, and Claire were in a first class booth. Charlotte watched in amazement at the sparkling flair dancers. Anna, who was still shaken by what she saw last night, sat very still and very quite as she grinded a lace napkin in her hands.

"What the matter, Anna?" Claire, who sat perched on Anna's shoulder asked rubbing her feathered face, urging for the girl's attention.

Anna had no words. She just simply shook head, looking into space.

Claire lightly soared to Anna's lap and placed her talon on her arm, shaking it gently "Anna…? Anna…?" She called but received no response. She looked to Charlotte and Charlotte looked to Anna.

"Anna, are you alright?' Charlotte asked gently shaking the girl's shoulder.

When Anna realized it was Charlotte that touched her, she grabbed herself and quickly leaped away "Don't… don't you touch me!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face with a broken heart "I… I saw what you did to my momma and I will never ever forgive you!" She said and ran away.

"Anna wait!" Charlotte began to chase after her but couldn't catch up.

Claire caught up with Anna and found her at Lydia's house packing a suitcase. "I need to get away from this place." Anna claimed "I'm just not strong enough."

Needless to say, Claire had no idea what was going on. "Anna, don't runaway. Why don't you take a deep breath, sit down and tell me what's happened."

"You have to do something much more important," Anna sniffled "You will look after my brother."

"_Oh, if someone else were here…"_ Claire thought in frustration knowing she couldn't fly away to get help and had to keep an eye on the girl.

"I can't be a world where momma won't settle with a father and friends – oh at least, so called friends – punish each other." Anna cried "I wanted to help momma, but I… I… I'm not strong enough." She said then finished packing and took off.

Claire stayed behind Anna, flapping her little green feathered wings as fast and as strong as she could against the early spring wind. Anna brought a train ticket to the first train ready for departure.

"I don't care where I go, as long as it's away from here." Anna declared and then looked to Claire "Fly away and look after my brother."

"No!" Claire said firmly "I want you to go back home this instant!"

"I can't" Anna replied sadly "Actually, I have had thoughts of leaving for a quite some time. It's just Charlotte's action drove me to a point of… of…" She stopped suddenly and cried more and more "You don't punish your friends!"

Claire made a mental note to find out what the hell exactly happened between Charlotte and Bertha; but for now this took precedence. "My heart is dedicated to you, Anna. I will not leave you."

"But… what about Kevin?" Anna questioned in concern.

"If you really truly cared for him, you wouldn't leave" Claire replied "Kevin can take care of himself, he's a strong lad; but if you leave… whatever strength he has, it will quickly vanish the moment he finds that you're gone."

It made since, every word in its sincerity, and Anna couldn't deny it. "I'll stay in Clock Town but I'm not going back there." She said. "I will stay somewhere else."

That wasn't what Claire wanted but she was glad the girl agreed to stay in town. "That's my big girl." She said and then flew to Anna's shoulder "After you settle down, I expect you to discuss your problems like a descent and calm young lady."

"Yes Claire"


End file.
